Break Her
by evil.mastermind no.1
Summary: ATTENTION! This is not about the Akatsuki falling in love. It's not about them bonding or having any sympathy with their captive. It's not about rainbows and happy endings. Instead this story is about angst, humiliation, violence and torture. It's about an S-class traitor of the Hidden Leaf who wanted to start a new life until the Akatsuki found her. It's about when she breaks.
1. Prologue: A new target

**Hey everyone! Those of you who have read one of my other stories know that I'm not the happy romance type. This story is also not about romance and as far as I have planned it out there won't be any couples. I always try to do the characters as realistic as possible. There will be violence, graphic torture, blood, gore, cursing and (attempted) rape. There's a reason why this is rated M, guys. This story also has a decent plot line with some plot twists. Nothing will happen random.**

**If you still want to continue, enjoy reading!**

**I don't own anything that also appears in the manga/anime of Naruto (Shippuuden). **

**English isn't my first language but I try my best to minimize the mistakes.**

**Prologue: A new target**

Like every day in this specific hour the rain was falling down heavily on Amegakure. However, the villagers were already used to it so they had quickly fled into their houses or in the nearest bar to wait until their God Pain would make the rain stop once again.

At the highest tower in the village a figure was standing on a giant tongue, looking down onto the houses and streets, his arms raised, unaffected by the rain. Still like a statue he was standing there for half an hour until the rain stopped in the exact moment he lowered his arms.

The villagers looked out of their windows and doors were opened. "Punctual like every day" a man with a rain headband said to his companion laughing.

The orange haired figure who was dressed in a black cloak with red clouds let his violet, ringed eyes wander over the village for a moment longer until he turned and entered the high building through which several pipes were running. Droplets of rain dripped down from his soaked clothes, his spikey hair and the several piercings in his face glistered, reflecting the light coming from within the room. A woman stood there, already waiting for him. She had blue hair, a paper flower was stuck in it and her expression was cold and detached.

Without a word the man stepped to a table standing in the corner, picking up a book lying in the middle of the table board. It said Bingo Book on the cover.

"Did you find anyone interesting?" a deep voice suddenly asked. Neither of the two winced or was surprised by the third man's sudden appearance, like he just had teleportated into the room.

A single red eye flashed behind a swirly mask which hid his face.

"There are indeed several persons who could be beneficial to Akatsuki but I doubt that their potential will be worth searching for them and forcing them to join" the orange haired man said and turned the book.

"In that case, I have a suggestion" the masked man replied, took the bingo book from the other's hands and turned the pages. The orange haired man as well as the woman stepped closer and looked down at the picture of a black haired, well trained young woman with a hard and cold expression, wearing a Konoha headband tied around her forehead and a red neckerchief. Two pair of eyes looked then to the left side of the page showing the capabilities of the woman whose name was Beni.

"Not too ordinary…" the man commented. Sure, she seemed to be more skilled than average in all three jutsu-types, had joined the ANBU black ops in a very young age, had fled the village two years ago, was ranked s-class and there was quite a high bounty on her head but that alone didn't perk the interest of Akatsuki's leader.

"That's the point" the other man replied. "She doesn't seem too ordinary, but still is an S-class ninja with over 50 thousand ryo as reward."

The ginger pondered it. "She fled the village and probably has important information about Konoha. Maybe some about the Jinchuriki… We could question her" he thought out loud.

"I think there's more about that girl than it's shown in this entry."

"Hm. Maybe Itachi knows something about her."

"I already contacted him. He worked together with her once and said she did show some promising skill. However, he couldn't quite judge her because he had the feeling she was holding back in that mission."

"I see… I'll contact the other members and tell them about the girl. We'll find her and bring her to cooperate." The masked man nodded satisfied. The air surrounding him began to swirl and he slowly disappeared.

The orange haired man brought his hands up and made a hand sign, contacting the other members of the criminal group called Akatsuki. Their new mission was to find the girl called Beni and bring her back to the hideout.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! The next chapters will be longer of course. It would be nice to receive some reviews to let me know what you guys think. I'm always open to criticism.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Dancing Dragon

**My OC's name Cho means butterfly.**

**Italic=Flash back**

**Chapter 2: The Dancing Dragon**

"Hey Cho, can you get me some dumplings please?" a friendly looking man with brown short hair and a beard asked the young waitress who was walking around the tables outside of the inn's restaurant, balancing a tray in her hand. She gave the man a bright, kind smile.

"Of course" she said and hurried inside to give Ed in the kitchen the order. The Dancing Dragon, inn and restaurant at the same time, was south to the Hidden Waterfall Village. It was near an important crossroad connecting Iwagakure, the Hidden Grass Village, and the Land Of Fire. Merchandisers, ninjas, as well as normal civilians often came by because of the Dancing Dragon's good call.

In the beginning Cho had feared that someone who would recognize her could come across but for the last two years she had lived undetected and even if someone from Konoha decided to rest in the inn, they never once had recognized Cho.

Lucky to her, the picture in the bingo book didn't quite resemble her appearance anymore. Right after she had managed to escape from Konoha she had cut her black hair so that it was now barely reaching her shoulders and colored some of her strands green, she had gained some weight, smiled most of the time, her eyes weren't as hard and cold anymore as they used to be, her skin was more tanned, the red neckerchief along with her swords was sealed away in the little scroll she always carried around and she took care that her clothes covered the ANBU tattoo on her right shoulder.

Also her name was once again Cho. Not test subject number 738, or Beni (meaning red), or prisoner 39. She was just Cho, like her mother had named her after seeing the butterfly flutter in the small room after giving birth to her daughter. _"Its wings were a wonderful dark blue, with white outlines and black patterns. It was flying above our heads as I and your father hold your tiny small body in our arms before it found the window and left, flying into freedom."_

Cho often wished that she could be a butterfly and just fly away to wherever the wind was leading her, leaving all her worries and her past behind her. Of course she knew that this was impossible; she had realized that a long time ago.

"Thank you very much sweetheart" the man said as she put the plate with the dumplings in front of him. She smiled at him and he winked at her before facing his meal, licking his lips. Cho suppressed a snicker.

She liked it here: The calmness, the nature surrounding them, the normal, not dangerous life, and the people working in the inn as well as the customers.

She could have spent her whole life time here. When she told this to her friend Kano who was also working in the Dancing Dragon, her friend always only shook her head in disbelief.

_"__How can you even consider spending your whole life at this boring place? As soon as I have enough money, I'm out of here."_

_"__Where do you want to go?"_

_"__I don't know… Travelling the world I guess." _

Cho had often thought about that option. But she wanted to have a place to stay, once in her life she wanted to have friends and experience that beautiful thing called friendship and love. She wasn't someone who could move the whole time. That's why she was going to stay at the inn for as long as possible. But of course fate was a crucial thing and had other plans with her.

The customers, who sat outside while enjoying their meals, drinks and the sun were all cared for.

The young woman returned into the three-story high building to chat with Kano who stood behind the bar. Three desks inside the restaurant were taken whereas outside only one was still free, like usual at such a beautiful sunny day.

"Break already?" Kano asked her with a wink while she poured sake into a glass and gave it to the only man sitting at the bar. He had checked in half an hour earlier and since then was chatting and flirting with Kano. The guy wasn't bad looking, he was maybe 25, had hazelnut brown messy hair, glasses, a small moustache, and some smile wrinkles. According to the headband around his head he was a ninja from Iwagakure. The first time she had seen this sign on a headband had been when the ninjas attacked her village and killed everyone.

_"__Sweety, you have to listen to mummy very closely, okay?" I nod with big teary eyes while sounds of screaming, running footsteps and weapons piercing through bodies could be heard. Frightened I tighten my grip on my plush toy. "You have to hide and never come out. No matter what happens, you have to stay in your hiding place, got that? And when these mean men are all gone, you can come out. Go to the place we told you to. Go to Konoha." _

Quickly Cho fought this memory back. The ninjas from Iwagakure had attacked her village by coincidence, only because it was placed at the border connecting the Land of Fire and the Land of Stone. It had been a provocation to lure the Hidden Leaf into a war. For a long time this headband with the stones had become her sign of horror and had followed her into her dreams, changing them into nightmares, but that had changed two years ago. Now she was running away from the village she actually should have gained protection from.

_"__Listen, you have to go to the Hidden Leaf" the old man tells me. "It's a village in the middle of the Land of Fire, full of ninjas and very friendly people. You have to speak to the Hokage and tell him what happened. Tell him my name, tell him Sako sent you. He'll help and protect you."_

With every ninja arriving at the inn, Cho first took a glance at their headband before she went to serve them. She didn't want to take the risk running into anyone familiar from Konoha.

_I am bound to a chair, sitting in the middle of a room. A bright lamp is hanging above me, shining down on my form, leaving me in the spotlight. _

_A door opens and blinking I can see two men entering the room. I can't see their exact features, but I don't have to. I'd recognize this unnerving noise of the cane hitting the floor everywhere._

_"__That's the girl we found at the crime scene. She isn't registered anywhere, that's why I thought she may belong to your troop."_

_There is a moment of heavy silence filling the room. "Yes, she was one of my root members" Danzou speaks up. Just hearing his voice makes my skin crawl. "Whatever you want to do with her, do it" he says coldly. "She is no longer one of my ANBU."_

_"__I wasn't asking for your agreement."_

_"__I know; it was directed at her."_

"Are you finished with your super-secret-ninja-mission yet or are you on the way to finish it?" Kano asked, making Cho snap out of her memories. Trying to relax, Cho leaned against the bar, her tray still in her hands although she gripped it tightly. Keep calm, she said to herself. It's been two years since then; they have no idea where you are and this guy is from Iwagakure. She never would have thought she'd once be glad about that fact.

"I finished it with glory" the ninja said proudly. "It was an easy job, that's why the Tschuchikage sent me alone. Child's play" he added, winking at Kano who snickered. Kano had long blond hair reaching down until her ass. She was thin, but not boney-thin, her eyes were a bright blue and she was a head taller than Cho. Cho herself was only about 165 centimeters high.

"This screams after a congratulations-drink" Kano said and poured some more alcohol into the glass. "That one is on the house."

"Thanks honey. You know you're really nice and beautiful, as well as your colleague" he said winking at Cho who chuckled. "But sadly I've got a very strict girlfriend at home or else I would have asked you two ladies out for the evening."

"Don't look so sad, you should be happy to have a girl that cares for you. I'm already 15 and still don't have a boyfriend" Kano said pouting. The Inn was of course also a perfect opportunity to get to know some attractive men. Kano was more interested into the topic than Cho though, but both of them checked every new man out who entered the Dancing Dragon; just for fun, like two normal girls normally do it.

"Someone arrived. Sorry you two, but I guess my break's over for now" Cho said, pushed her body off the bar and walked outside. The two persons who just had arrived were sitting down at the only available free table. The people around them shifted uncomfortably in their chairs and threw the pair some uneasy gazes. Cho herself shivered slightly at the sight of the two men. They were ninjas, dressed in black cloaks with red clouds and high collars. Straw hats were pulled deep into their faces. The taller of the two had a large bandaged thing with him which he leaned against his chair. Something about these coats was familiar to Cho but she couldn't quite point it out.

Something inside Cho told her to turn around and run but she shook that feeling away. This wasn't the first time dangerous-looking guys arrived at the Inn. Maybe she had seen the dress-up in the Bingo Book once. Not all of the Dancing Dragon's costumers were harmless.

So Cho shrugged that feeling away and stepped to the desk of the two arrivers. Forcing herself to smile, she asked: "Hello, what can I get you?"

"Two teas and a dumpling" the shorter of the men answered with a smooth, calm voice. It was familiar, very familiar but she couldn't remember. Cho tried to get a glimpse on their headbands, but the high collars and the straw hats were in her vision.

"Of course, I'll be right back" she said and turned around to deliver the order, feeling two pairs of eyes staring at her back.

* * *

"What is it Itachi?" Kisame asked his partner who looked after the waitress with a frown.

"Hn, nothing" he answered. There was no doubt about it; this was her: Beni. He never would have thought about finding her in an inn.

Dammit, Itachi thought and threw a glance at Kisamw but the shark-man hadn't recognized her. The Uchiha had no idea why Pain instructed them to find the girl. Sure, she was promising and had some abilities, but wasn't that extraordinary to send all the members after her. Itachi had a feeling that Madara had his fingers in this. Although he didn't know why the older Uchiha wanted the girl now, after all the jutsu on her was still affected and she didn't hold a threat to him. Whatever it was, Itachi had a bad feeling about this and wanted to do all he could to protect Beni from the Akatsuki's grasp. He had to abstract Kisame from her and then leave as soon as possible.

"Somewhere around here there should be a nice hot spring. What about a nice relaxing bath and some sake after we just have completed the mission, Itachi?"

"Hn" was the Uchiha's usual reply. "Don't forget Leader's next mission. We should find that girl." He didn't want to point to this topic, but this was the answer expected from him.

"Aw come on, he won't know" his partner replied, stretching on the small chair. "I'm totally stiff and filthy."

The black-haired waitress came back a few minutes later. As she arrived at their table, she set down the tray and placed the two cups of tea in front of each of them.

"Who are the dumplings for?" she asked still smiling though both of the Akatsuki could see that it was faked. But they didn't mind the tension surrounding their presence as they were used to it. They could have used a transformation jutsu or an illusion but after their last mission they didn't want to waste any more chakra.

"Me" Itachi answered, hoping she wouldn't recognize his voice. As the girl placed the plate in front of him he could feel her eyes on him, trying to peak under his straw hat. Thus she halted longer than necessary at their table.

Go away, Itachi thought frowning, looking down at his dumplings without seeing them.

"Hey 'Tachi, don't you think she has a big resemblance to that girl we're searching?" Shit!

He was forced to look up. Her eyes were dark green with some brown and grey speckles. Those eyes…

_"__Why are we meeting already?" A voice called out and a small girl jumped out of the trees onto the clearing where Itachi and Kakashi were already waiting. The girl was dressed in a black coat, with the hoodie pulled over her head. Her mask had round eyes, a smiling mouth and had the design of an eagle. Red patterns decorated the white underground. She stepped toward the other two._

_"__Our mission is tomorrow, so why did you call us, Captain?" she asked, looking at Kakashi's hidden face while Itachi stood quietly beside him. _

_"__This will be an important mission on which we expect heavy resistance. We'll spend this morning here to train together and to get used to each other's strength. I and Itachi already have worked in a team, but you're new…" He waited, as he didn't know her name yet._

_"__Beni" she answered with a strong, clear voice._

_"__You are from Danzou's unit, the ANBU black ops, right?" Itachi asked curiously. She glanced at him. He could see green eyes through the hole._

_"__Yes" was all she said. "And you two are the friend-killer and the Uchiha who's the youngest in the ANBU." She didn't say that she was actually one year younger than Itachi._

_"__Well then, let's get that silly training done already. I've got better things to do at a sunny day" she grumbled and pulled out two shuriken. Immediately the other two got into a fighting stance too._

Back then her eyes had hold coldness, darkness, annoyance and a distant trace of fear and pain. Now her soft green eyes were wide in shock and terror as she stared straight at him. Itachi knew that it was too late. Kisame now knew that it was her.

"Beni" he said in his usual calm, deep voice. "It's been some time."

"So I was right, that's the little brat, right Itachi?" The statement of his partner made the girl froze up even more. Her hands with which she was holding the tray were shaking slightly.

Without another word she turned on her heels and fled back into the building.

For a moment Itachi closed his eyes. When he reopened them, they were bright red. "Let's go Kisame."

* * *

**How do you like my OC so far? I hope that there are already forming question in your heads perking your interest.**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Slaughter

**Thanks to ita-chan01 and BitterSweetness for the reviews! It's always great to see that people like and read the story I'm posting.**

**To BitterSweetness: I'm glad you share my view; I'd also love to see more darker, but realistic fics that's why I decided to write this one. I'm glad you enjoy it so far and that my OC is alright. And don't worry, this story will get dark. This chapter is already a little foretaste ;)**

**Chapter 3: Slaughter**

Cho froze on the spot when the stranger looked up and met her eyes. It's been years since she last saw him but she still recognized him: the blood red eyes staring into her very soul, the lines at the sides of his nose, the calm and intelligent look, the stoic expression. She stared at him for what felt like an eternity but were only mere seconds. Finally Cho could tear her gaze apart from him, hurrying into the building without saying anything more.

They found her. Her worst nightmare had come true. Someone appeared at the Dancing Dragon who recognized her. However, to be it neither Konoha nor Otogakure was a mild surprise. Not that Akatsuki was any better. She knew that these cloaks had been familiar. Damn it!

"Hey Cho what's wrong?" Kano asked her as Cho rushed by the bar. "You look pale, like you have seen a ghost." No, not a ghost, it was far worse.

"I don't feel so well, please tell the others I had to go because… I don't know, started poking." Kano stared at her friend confused.

"Cho what the hell is wrong with you? What's going on?" She didn't reply as she put her apron away and stormed out of the backdoor. Of course they already awaited her. She froze up. The door fell close behind her.

"Beni" Itachi said and his voice made her skin crawl. "You fled the village two years ago. I wouldn't have expected you working in a simple restaurant though." His tone was kind of mocking. Cho put her hands on her hips and tried to be as cocky as she could muster.

"Well that was kind of the plan that no one expected me here. And I guess everyone spends his time as an S-rank criminal differently. Some work in an inn, other join a killing organization." Of course she had heard of Akatsuki. Ever since she left Konoha Cho never stopped checking what was going on in the world.

"That kid is really an S-rank ninja?" his partner asked amused.

"Yes I am. And who are you?"

"I guess I should introduce myself then." He gripped the edge of his heat and put it down. "The name's-"

"Kisame Hoshigaki" Cho instead finished. "One of the seven swordsmen of the mist; killed a feudal lord. I did my homework" she said with a small smile as the tall, blue skinned and haired man with gills on his face grinned.

"I'm honored that I'm so well-known." He winked at her.

"What do you want?" Cho asked trying to hide her fear behind annoyance. It didn't work entirely.

"Come with us" Itachi said.

"I thought we just wanted to capture her?" His partner seemed disappointed.

"Why should I?" Cho asked.

"You're a rogue ninja and Akatsuki is searching new recruits."

"I started working at this inn because I wanted to leave my ninja life behind. I won't join a bloodthirsty killing organization. Search for someone else." Kisame snickered.

"I don't think that this was a request, kid. Also our leader wants to see you." She didn't wait any longer, knowing that she couldn't talk her way out of it. Out from under her clothes she pulled out a scroll, dodging the giant bandaged thing Kisame swung at her. Guess that was his sword, she thought grimly.

Disappearing into the nearby trees she summoned her two swords out of the scroll, dodging the kunai Itachi attacked her with.

She pushed away from Itachi and avoided the sword's next strike.

"Keep still little fly" Kisame said with a big grin, swinging his weapon "so that I can cut you."

Cho pushed her swords into the ground and made some hand signs. "Wind jutsu: Hurricane barrier." The wind cut through the trees, ripping a clearing into the forest. Cho used this attraction and transformed – into a butterfly.

It was one of the first jutsus she ever had learned. Simple, but good to get away because now her chakra signature was that of a simple butterfly, thus not very much.

As quickly as she could flapper with her dark blue wings she flew away from the duo, hoping that they had lost her. Cho wasn't a coward but she knew that she didn't have the chance against two S-rank ninjas as powerful as they were. After all she had given up her ninja life and hence most of her training for two years.

As she was in a distance and thought to be safe, Cho transformed back. She couldn't sense either of them though. Maybe she really left them behind. A grin appeared on her lips. Way to go, Cho!

She just wanted to turn around and continue running to bring more distance between her and her pursuers, when the bursting of flames made her whirl around. Birds were flying off into the sky, dark smoke rose from the forest. Cho paled in horror when she recognized where the smoke was coming from: The Dancing Dragon.

* * *

As the dust from the girl's jutsu cleared, Kisame looked around only to find her gone. Itachi appeared next to him and they tried to locate her chakra signature, but they couldn't. Frowning Kisame placed Samehada on his shoulder.

"What now, Itachi?" He still didn't get it why Leader wanted them to capture that girl. Sure, she had managed to escape from them temporarily, but to Kisame she didn't appear to be an extraordinary shinobi.

Itachi stared into the forest, his Sharingan activated, before he turned and instead gazed to the building.

"We'll lurk her out." Kisame followed his gaze and a wide, maniac grin spread over his face.

"Are you just presuming what I think you are?" he asked, gripping the handle of his living sword tighter. Samehada growled and wiggled in anticipation.

"Hn. But keep the people working here alive. We might need something to apply pressure on the girl."

"Fine, it still leaves me enough to slaughter." He chuckled madly and then run to where the customizers were sitting outside. They only had time to look up as Kisame let his weapon crash down on the people at the nearest table. Blood splashed; dead bodies split in pieces fell onto the floor. Terrified screams mixed with Kisame's laughter as he killed everyone who came into his range. Some tried to run away but their backs were cut open by Samehada before they even made three steps.

Meanwhile Itachi had entered the main building from the backside. Several guests came running down the corridor, heading to the backdoor. Patiently he waited until they reached him and then let his kunai slash through them. Stepping over the small pile of corpses, he entered the main hall. Itachi just came in time to see a ninja rushing outside, kunai in hand. That guy didn't even last three seconds against the monster of the Hidden Mist.

At the bar, a fearful blonde girl was hiding behind the counter. Itachi approached her as the door to the kitchen opened and three men came out; the cook and his two assistants. In the meantime guests rushed down the stairs with fearful expressions. It was a family; the mother carried a small child in her arms. They didn't even reach the end of the stairs as Itachis kunais killed them all in an instant. The corpses fell forward and slithered down the last steps, the child was buried under its mother.

"What the hell is going on here?!" one of the assistants yelled. Itachi turned to him and all three of them froze up on the spot.

"Y-You're n-ninja?" stammered the older cook. His face went pale. "W-What d-d-do you w-want f-from us?" he stuttered. Itachi didn't reply. Instead his Sharingan spun and the three of them fell onto the floor with a thud. Through the opened door Itachi could still hear screams and the cracking of bones and furniture. He sighed. His partner surely let himself time. His red eyes then gazed to the bar.

"Come out there girl." He heard a frightened squeal and then the girl dashed toward the backdoor. Itachi appeared in front of her and gripped her. She struggled against his grip, kicked and yelled and sobbed, but went quiet when Itachi hold his kunai in front of her face.

"I don't have the intention of killing you" he spoke into her ear, making her shiver. "Don't make me change my mind." Her body went limb as she gave up her struggling. Itachi dragged her outside after checking that no other chakra signatures were present in the inn. Kisame had finished by now. He was sitting on a chair that survived his wrath in the middle of the corpses, tying the bandages back on Samehada.

The girl froze on the spot as she saw the massacre. Her eyes widened, her whole body trembled. Itachi could step aside just in time as she threw up.

"Who's the girl? Shall I kill her?"

"No, Beni won't come when she sees that none are alive. Inside there are three others, bring them outside."

Kisame lifted his huge body out of the chair and walked inside, grimacing in disgust as he passed the girl. Itachi dragged her in front of the Dancing Dragon. She whimpered as she saw the body of the ninja she had chatted with only minutes ago split in half. She had to step over a man's cut off arm, a young girl with a gape in the stomach, a dismembered head, several other limps and bleeding bodies while dead broken eyes watched her walk through the sea of blood. If there would have been anything left in her stomach she would have thrown up another time, and a third time, but instead she only choked.

Seconds later Kisame came out with the two assistants over his shoulders, dragging the unconscious cook behind him. As soon as he had joined his partner, Itachi turned, made some quick hand signs and shot a fireball into the building. The wood immediately caught fire and soon thick smoke was giving away their position.

* * *

She should have run. Run away from the Akatsuki. But she couldn't. In her time in the Dancing Dragon she had made friends, not only with Kano but also with the guys working in the kitchen, the others helping out in the restaurant, and even the manager wasn't that bad when he decided to show up. She had been happy. Now the Akatsuki was ripping away this luck and she couldn't just leave with the thoughts of what they might do to all those she was close with, her new friends.

By now she could see the flames through the trees; felt the heat on her face and could smell the smoke as well as the scent of death.

Fear gripped her heart. Was she too late? Was everybody already dead because of her? Cho managed to calm down enough to not burst into the open field but to settle down onto a branch, glancing through the twigs.

The building was eaten away by the flames. Parts of it already had crushed down, now the roof crumbled down with a crash. The ground in front of the burning Dancing Dragon was covered with corpses and blood. Cho had to grip onto a branch or she would have fallen out of the tree. Taking deep breaths she tried to fight the upcoming panic, terror and sadness. Many of their customers came regularly… had come regularly. She had known most of them.

_"__Hey Cho, how are you doing today?"_

_"__Would you mind watching over our children for two hours?"_

_"__What? You seriously don't have a boyfriend?!... Have you anything planned for this evening yet?"_

_"__Thanks sweetheart!"_

Cho fought back her tears. And then she spotted them. Cho didn't know how she could have overseen them; after all they were standing in the middle of the mess. No, Itachi was standing; Kisame was sitting on a chair, fumbling at his sword. But in front of them… there was Kano… and Ed, Riku and Suma! They were alive! Cho sighed in relief and her eyes once again landed on the Akatsuki pair. Anger and hatred dwelled up inside of her.

These monsters… how dare them killing everyone just because of her, how dare them standing there calmly while everyone around was dead, how dare them being still alive! Rage was now boiling in her stomach, pushing away all the sadness, fear and fright. She would kill these two.

"You should control your chakra better" a voice suddenly said from behind her. Cho whirled around only to come face to face with Itachi who was standing on the same branch, looking at her expressionless. Cho growled and gripped her two swords tightly. Her knuckles turned white from the tight grip she had.

"If you don't put away these swords and calm down, Kisame will kill your friends too" he said warningly. Cho looked quickly over her shoulder. The big blue man had stood up and stepped behind the four only survivors, putting the end of his sword against Kano's neck. Cho's eyes widened. No, she couldn't endanger her friends anymore.

Taking out the scroll she sealed her swords away and then glared at Itachi but without looking into his eyes. She knew that this was the worst move one could make when facing an Uchiha.

"What do you want?" she hissed. Her chakra was still spiking duo to her uncontrolled anger.

"Come with us without making any problems. If you try to run or fight back, we'll come back here and kill these four too."

"Why? What do you want with me?"

"I already told you. The Akatsuki search new recruits."

"And I already told you that I won't join you ever!" she hissed back.

"Hn we'll see. Just come with us for now." He looked at her, waiting for an answer. Cho was biting her lips. She wanted to tell him to fuck off, she wanted to attack him, and she wanted to kill him! But she also didn't want her friends to pay the price for her recklessness.

She lowered her head in defeat. Her bangs covered her face as she bit out a "Fine, I'll come with you".

She heard Itachi jump back to his partner. Turning around Cho saw them exchanging a few words and then Kisame knocked Kano unconscious. Cho looked at her friends with sorrow.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled. Not a second after, Itachi appeared on her right side and Kisame on her left, the latter gave her a wide toothy smirk.

"Not running away anymore, huh?" She resisted the urge to punch his blue face and followed Itachi quietly, leaving the burning Dancing Dragon, the corpses, death, her unconscious friends and her old life behind.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Next chapter Cho will try to escape and someone familiar from Konoha appears on the crime scene. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Chance to escape

**Thanks to Brina and ita-chan01 for the reviews!**

**To Brina: I'm so glad that you like it that much! I always try my best to make my ff and especially the characters realistic because in my opinion there is nothing worse than Mary-sues and ooc-ness. I'm used to write in past tense but decided to write the flashbacks in present tense because I wanted to try something else. I'll try my best to minimize the mistakes in the following chapters.**

**Chapter 4: Chance to escape  
**

When they were at a good distance away from the Dancing Dragon, the small group slowed their pace and instead of jumping through the tree, they were walking along the road. Itachi was in front, Cho in the middle and Kisame behind her, ready to draw Samehada in every moment. They walked in silence until Kisame broke it.

"So, how do you know each other?" he asked with a curious grin.

Itachi stayed silent, so did Cho but Kisame didn't let that question go unanswered and a moment later the tip of his sword was pressed against Cho's elbow.

Sighing she stopped, turned halfway around and answered: "We once worked together on a mission. Happy?"

Kisame narrowed his eyes. "Careful, kid" he growled "or I go back and make you watch how I kill your little friends."

She balled her hands into fists, glaring at him furiously. The shark-man grinned, he was about to taunt her further to make her attack him but Itachi stepped in between them.

"That's enough: Kisame, stop taunting her. Beni, you better should never attack one of us except for when you're ordered to do so."

"My name's not Beni; it's Cho" she growled out and pushed past Itachi to continue walking, kicking a stone away in anger.

Chuckling in amusement Kisame put his sword on his back again while Cho took deep breaths to contain her anger. Right now she had no other choice than to do what they said. If it'd be her own life on the line she would have tried to escape over and over again; heck, she wouldn't even have followed them! But it wasn't her life she was putting in danger by doing so. She couldn't risk Kano and the others being killed by her recklessness.

However, that didn't mean that she'd follow them. She had one chance to escape. She had to wait patiently, waiting for them to let their guard down and kill them then.

"How long until we reach your hideout?" she asked after some while.

"Tomorrow at noon we'll be there" Itachi answered from in front of her.

20 hours… She had more or less 20 hours left to get away from them.

* * *

Kakashi put his mask over his Sharingan eye while he kept staring at the burning building and the slaughtered people lying on the ground, soaking it with red blood. He had come too late…

The copy ninja actually was on a mission in the Land of Waterfall when he had seen the smoke erasing over the trees. Of course he instantly had hurried over to check it out but had been too late. The attackers were long gone.

He knelt down next to the four only survivors: A girl, two youths and an elder man. The last three were knocked out with a genjutsu. At the back of the girl's head bruise was forming. Suddenly she groaned, and her eyes fluttered open. Blue eyes stared at him. Kakashi smiled.

"Hello Miss." The girl bolted up, shutting instantly her eyes in pain and one of her small hands reached to the back of her head.

"Careful there, you shouldn't move that quickly." The girl stared at him fearfully and backed away from him. Frantically she looked around. Tears started to fall as she saw the corpses and the burning building.

"Could you please tell me what happened here?" Kakashi asked calmly. Her head snapped back to him as if she shortly forgot that he was there too. Backing away only more, she asked with a trembling voice: "W-Who are you?"

"My name's Kakashi Hatake."

"Are you with them?" she whispered and her whole body shook in fear.

"If you mean with "them" the attackers; no, I just travelled by as I saw the fire. But as I arrived it already was too late."

"Y-You're a ninja" she said staring at his headband.

"That is correct. Now could you please tell me who did this?" He was getting slightly impatient but didn't let the girl sense it.

The girl gulped. She definitely was remembering what had happened but was too scared to tell him.

"Please, if you tell me I'll search those who are responsible for this." He already had finished his mission and was heading back to Konoha. However, he knew that he actually wasn't responsible for this. It was something the Hidden Waterfall Village had to take care of but for Kakashi the formalities were unimportant right now. This had been a massacre; he even had seen three ninjas under the victims.

"They were strong" she whispered and looked at him through teary eyes. "Please, you don't have to go after them, you'll be killed too, just like… like…" she couldn't say it and burst out into tears. Kakashi put a calming hand onto her shoulder.

"I already called backup, I won't be alone" he lied. The girl sniffed and nodded. Then she finally started to tell him.

"There were two men, ninjas. I don't know why but they just slaughtered everyone, without a warning or saying what they wanted. I thought I'd die too but they let me live. I don't know why…" she cried into her hands.

"It's okay; these men won't come back anymore. By the way, what's your name?"

"K-Kano."

"Kano, could you describe me these attackers?"

She nodded. Still sobbing she said those words that made Kakashi's blood run cold. "They were dressed in black robes with red clouds." Akatsuki… Kakashi thought grimly.

"One of them was very tall and he had a massive weapon. He killed most of the people. His partner was smaller. I can't say more because they wore straw hats, I'm sorry!" she exclaimed desperately but Kakashi forced himself to smile at her while he was worried and confused all the same. The tall one with the weapon had to be Kisame Hoshigaki and then the other one must be Itachi Uchiha. But why did they attack this inn? It was a place mostly for civilians, so what could have perked the Akatsuki's interest?

"Cho!" the girl suddenly called out. Kakahi looked at her in question. "My friend, did you see her? She suddenly disappeared right before the attack started. I didn't see her."

"How does she look like?" Kakashi asked. He had to inform the Hokage as quick as possible about Akatsuki's move.

"She has black short hair with green strands, green eyes and she's smaller than me. Sometimes she wears such a red neckerchief but not when she works."

Kakashi stood up. "I'll look for her okay?" The girl nodded and Kakashi moved away, already forming hand signs to call Pakkun, when suddenly he froze in his steps.

Black hair, green eyes, a red neckerchief…

Kakashi turned and returned to Kano. "Did you find her?" she asked almost in a whisper, afraid to hear that her friend was now a split corpse under the others.

"No but Kano… your friend Cho, do you know why she left before the attack?"

Kano looked at him confused but then answered: "No, she seemed to be in a hurry and looked very pale. She said she didn't feel good and then headed out of the backdoor. Why?" But Kakashi ignored her question and asked her in return: "When did Cho start working at the inn?"

"About two years ago I think… Why?"

"Could it be that your friend is a ninja too?" the copy ninja asked seriously.

"What? Cho? No! What makes you say that?"

"Well… I want you to look at a picture" he said and pulled out his bingo book. Searching through its pages he finally flipped the one open that showed Beni. He showed her photo to Kano.

Kano gasped. "That's Cho! Well I think so… Her hair is now shorter and she looks a little bit different but it could be her." The girl looked up at him. "What does this mean?"

Kakashi sighed and put the book back, closing his eye for a moment. When he opened it he said: "It means we have trouble."

* * *

It turned dark and they stopped at a clearing. Kisame went to collect some wood for the fire and Itachi sat down, leaning against a tree, never taking his red eyes off Cho. The girl also sat down on a big root and stared back at him. They even stayed like this when the shark-man came back and set up the campfire.

Both of the Akatsuki then pulled out rice balls from underneath their cloaks and started eating. Cho tried not to stare at the food as her stomach twisted painfully. She hadn't eaten anything since breakfast.

"Sorry kid, but sadly there is no food left for you" Kisame said mockingly, smirking at her sadistically which she returned with a glare.

However, Itachi stood up and approached her. Immediately she tensed up and looked at him frowning. He pulled out another rice ball, giving it to her as well as his canteen of water.

"You're no fun, Itachi" Kisame complained while Cho took both without thanking him and started to eat and drink. She'd need her whole strength if she wanted to win against both of the Akatsuki. After finishing her meal, Cho walked to Itachi and handed him back his canteen.

"I have to pee" she said making the shark-man snort in laughter.

Itachi though only nodded and stood up as well, guiding her away from the clearing and into the bushes. Cho saw a bush with thorns and walked closely past it, pretending like she didn't see the thorns and cutting her arm in process. Cursing she satisfied saw that some of the cuts were bleeding.

"That's far enough" Itachi said. She disappeared behind a bush, wiping of the blood, lifting her shirt and-

Itachi appeared in front of her, kicking her in the stomach and sending her crashing into a bush. Cho could barely move away when Samehada crashed down into the bush, cutting it into ribbons.

"What the Hell?!" she yelled, her heart pondering in panic. How…? How did they know?!

"Do you really think we'd let you get away that easily, squirt?" Kisame asked grinning, pulling his sword out of the leftovers from the bush.

"You let the thorns cut open your arms on purpose and just wanted to do a jutsu, right?" Itachi said. "I knew you'd take this chance as you thought our guards were down."

Cho was biting her lip in anger, carefully avoiding eye contact but staring at Uchiha's torso. Damn! Now she completely lost the element of surprise. But she couldn't give up; she needed to take them out. And for that she needed _him, _his strength. Itachi had taken her swords and there was no time to cover her eyes, so she only closed them. She had to buy herself some time until there would be an opening for her to get his power.

"Give it up kid, you can't win against us." Kisame rushed toward her, with his sword raised. Cho avoided his attacks while fighting blindly. Itachi disappeared but she sensed him and flashed away right before he could strike her with his kunai.

"Wind jutsu: Wind barrier!" The air thickened and moved in a fast rotating circle around her, making it impossible for either of them to get through to her. Biting her thumb until she drew blood, Cho once again gripped the edge of her shirt, wanting to lift it, but then she froze up. Itachi and Kisame were only standing outside. They didn't even try to come in or prevent her from doing anything. Something was wrong… She expanded her senses and now noticed that her jutsu felt weird, like it wasn't hers.

With a swift of her arm, she destroyed the barrier, opened her eyes and glared at Itachi. "You can cut the act, Itachi. I know this is only a genjutsu." Itachi smirked.

"Not bad. You did improve from the mission we took."

"When did you do it?"

Instead of answering, he released the genjutsu. She was standing in front of Itachi, still only staring at his chest. He had lifted his right hand, pointing his index finger into her direction.

Cho frowned. "I never looked you in the eyes…"

"You don't have to. All I need for a simple genjutsu is one single finger." She stared at his index finger, blinking. She then noticed that Kisame wasn't in her field of vision anymore. Cursing she threw her body to the right, avoiding his hit by a hair's breadth.

Itachi appeared, gripped her clothes and threw her in a swift motion onto the ground, face first. For a moment Cho was dizzy from the impact which Itachi used to ram a knee into her back, earning a startled cry from her. He quickly took her small wrists and held them behind her back with one hand while holding a kunai at her throat.

"Well, now we know that she will cause problems in any case. Should I go back and kill her little friends as punishment?" Kisame asked in anticipation. Cho's blood froze by this but Itachi shook his head.

"Someone probably has already noticed it; most likely there will be ninjas at the scene."

"They won't be a problem." Kisame shifted in his stance, eager to run back and start some fights to kill as many people as possible.

"No, we rest here for the night and continue travelling at sunrise." With that Itachi hit Cho's head, making her go unconscious.

* * *

"What shall we do with her?" Kisame asked pointing at her limb body with his chin.

"Hn." The Uchiha just restrained her wrists and ankles with a rope. He carried her back to the base and bound her to a tree while Kisame threw some more wood into the fire.

Kisame then drew out most of the girl's chakra so that she now she couldn't even do a single jutsu.

It was decided that Kisame should take the first watch. In the middle of the night he woke up his partner and they shifted. Itachi glanced at the unconscious Cho. Her chest was lifting and falling regularly. Soon after, Kisame had fallen asleep.

However, in the middle during his watch, Cho woke up. She blinked her eyes open and glanced around, pulling at the bounds until she gave up with a sigh. She knew she had lost. There was no way she could escape now. Both of them were now on edge and with most of her chakra gone she was too weak to do anything. The chances of getting away were smaller than slim.

"You'd preserve yourself a lot of trouble if you'd just give up." She winced at Itachi's voice but said nothing, only stared into the burning fire. "Obviously you had a good time in this inn but you should have known that something like this would happen. Sooner or later someone would have found you. By staying there the whole time you put your friends on risk by your own."

"So are you now trying to make me feel bad?" she growled out. But she had to admit that it actually worked. Itachi was right. She knew that someday she had to run again but truth to be told she never thought she would endanger the lives of everyone else. This was now the prize for her foolishness.

"You're a traitor and a criminal like everyone in the Akatsuki. You can never go back to your village and always will have to run. Akatsuki can give you a place to stay and a mission in life."

"You're wrong" she whispered, looking to the side. "I never wanted any of this. I was forced into this life, was forced to be a traitor and to kill and hurt others. But I don't want it. I just want to live a simple life, far away from all of this."

"Hn. That won't be possible." With a sigh Cho closed her eyes and leaned her head against the trunk. Once again Itachi was right.

"It doesn't change my decision. I won't join you and help you kill even more people. I'd rather die."

It was a lie but he didn't have to know this.

For a few seconds she only heard the crackling of the fire until Itachi spoke up: "That won't be possible either."

* * *

**Please review and rate!**


	5. Chapter 5: Akatsuki

**Thanks to ****angelmraven and ita-chan01 for the reviews!**

**Chapter 5: Akatsuki**

Kakashi jumped through the trees, leaving the burning inn behind. He had contacted the Hidden Waterfall Village but anonym. They had to take over the rest. Now Kakashi was hurrying back to Konoha. He already sent Pakkun ahead.

This was bad… So Beni had been staying and working at the inn all the time since she had fled the village. No wonder they've never found her. But now the Akatsuki did. They probably attacked the inn just because of that reason. The question now was whether they had managed to kidnap Beni or not. Or maybe she had gone with them willingly? Either way, it was bad.

This girl not only had information about the Hidden Leaf, she also had important skills that could give Akatsuki an advantage. Kakashi didn't exactly know what it was that made her that special but he knew this much to understand that it was something they couldn't allow to fall into Akatsuki's hand. First Itachi, now Beni…

Kakashi sped up and dashed through the trees that only were a blur surrounding him.

* * *

The next morning they continued their walk at sunrise. Kisame kicked Cho awake and before untying her from the tree he sucked up more of her chakra. After that she was slumped over his shoulder and stayed there for the rest of the walk. She was so tired and worn out that she soon drifted off into sleep. Because of her lack of chakra she was too fatigued to even try to come up with a plan of escape.

It was afternoon when they arrived at the hideout Pain had told them to bring the girl to. It was outside of Amegakure, the rain fell down on them but the cloaks as well as the hats protected them – except for Cho, who was drenched in less than a second and soon shivered from the coldness. Her tied fingers were limp and she was glad about every trace of heat Kisame was radiating off.

The hideout was a wooden two-story high house, protected by several seals. With some hand signs Itachi released the seals and they entered. From her spot on Kisame's shoulder Cho could see that in the inside this house was actually bigger than she thought it would be. There was a living room with a fire place which was out now, couches and a small desk with a shogi game on it. Through an opened door she could see the kitchen and a dining table. Stairs were leading upstairs, probably to the bedrooms.

Itachi though opened another small door and as his partner entered, Cho could see a small flair of wooden steps leading downstairs. Lights were leading the way. Arriving in the basement, they opened a metal door and followed a small corridor until they arrived in a wider area illuminated by lamps. Before Cho could see anything, she could feel the heavy and powerful presences of other persons. She glanced around Kisame's back and saw figures standing all around, their forms flickering as rainbow-colored holograms.

"Is this the girl?" a cold voice asked. Cho never heard it before but she immediately knew that this must be the leader. His voice alone held so much authority and power in it that it made her shiver.

"Yes" Kisame answered and without a warning he grabbed her and threw her off his shoulder. She landed hard on the ground and nine pairs of eyes stared at her as she stood up and faced the one calling the shots. He had spiky hair and imitating ringed eyes; she couldn't see much more because of the hologram form.

"And just because of that little bitch I had to stop my ritual?!" a voice asked with a sneer and a hologram with magenta eyes stepped forward. "That's ridiculous! At least let me slaughter her in the name of Jashin as an apology!"

"Shut up Hidan" a deep voice next to the one called Hidan growled. "Or I'll make you."

"Silence" the leader ordered and instantly it was quiet in the room. "Were there any problems?" he asked Itachi who gave him a short report of what happened during their trip, including her failed attempt of escape.

The leader then turned to Cho, mustering her. She tried to stand tall and strong, showing the stoic mask she hadn't had to wear for two years.

He then looked directly into her green eyes, making her wince and taking a step back as he sent his powerful, suffocating chakra toward her as a warning not to mess around with him.

"Beni, my name is Pain and I am the leader of the Akatsuki" he said in a powerful tone not leaving any doubt that he was the one calling the shots.

She bowed respectfully. "Please sir, call me Cho. This is my real name; Beni is only a leftover from my ANBU times." One could escape awkward, troublesome situations in acting obedient, sorry, and respectful. This satisfied most of these leader-figures and powerful people as she had learned from her time in ANBU and as an experiment subject.

"As Itachi already explained it to you we want you to join the Akatsuki" he continued like she hadn't said anything.

"May I ask you why?" she said with an apologetic bow that she interrupted him. "As I can feel you're all very powerful and I'm not really an exception as a ninja to attract the attention of such a group like the Akatsuki."

"The bitch is right", the magenta-eyed man yelled. "Let me fucking sacrifice the useless bitch instead!"

Pain though ignored his fellow but still stared at her with his strange eyes, not showing any reaction. "You joined the root ANBU in a very young age and have a high bounty on your head. Also I bet you have information about Konoha that we might use. But you're right, before I decide whether or not you're worthy to join, I want to see your abilities. If I deem them worthy, you live. If not, you'll be killed right away. Got it?" The ringed eyes pierced into her soul. Cho only nodded, biting her lips from keeping her to tell back. She had to get out of there, and if it meant acting like she would do as he said. She didn't want to die, not yet. Not after everything she went through to stay alive, after all the pain and suffering she had endured to keep living.

_With shaking hands I hold the scalpel in front of me. I managed to steal it when he wasn't looking and hid it in the palm of my hand while he continued the experiments. _

_Now I am once again alone in the cell, dressed in the dirty and scratchy brown sack, with the bucket containing my pee in the corner and my naked feet touching the cold floor. _

_I know that I can't escape only with the scalpel. My chakra is blocked with a seal and I have no idea where the exit is. All I can hear are the groans, moans and screams from the other prisoners._

_I move the scalpel to my throat, closing my eyes. It is the only way out of this hell; of this torture. I don't want to go through this anymore; I don't want to be an experiment any longer. I will never get out of here, that's clear. Not until I die so why not shorten my miserable life and decide my own faith?_

_The scalpel scratches at my throat. I gulp. One cut and it will be over. I'll bleed to death. I'll be free. _

_A tear rolls down my cheek. My shaking hands lower, the scalpel suddenly feels so heavy that I have to drop it onto the floor. _

_I can't do it. I don't want to die._

_And that is when I realize that I am afraid of death._

Cho had survived the massacre; she had survived the long travel, had endured the torture and her time as an ANBU, and had successfully fled from her pursuers. She wouldn't give up now and let herself being killed by that man.

Cho would show him her worthiness, bow before him if necessary and when Akatsuki would turn their backs on her, she'd run. Run away, like she always did.

"Could I at least have my swords back please?" she asked the leader. He nodded and suddenly Itachi was standing next to her, handing her the scroll after cutting through her bindings. With a nod she took it.

"Can I fight her? I want to fucking kill this bitch" Hidan said from her left.

"You're only a projection, idiot" the tall man next to him growled. "You can't even fight in full strength."

"Tsk, I don't need my full strength to wipe the floor with that bitch!"

"Silence" Pain demanded. He didn't even have to raise his voice as it already held that much authority so that everyone listened to him. "Kisame, you fight her."

The massive figure of the shark-man stepped forward, grinning down at her.

"I'll do it with pleasure, Leader-sama."

The others stepped back into the dark corners of the room, leaving Cho and Kisame in the middle.

"Before we start I have a question to ask you." Kisame only raised an eyebrow. "Was it you or Itachi who killed the majority of the people at the inn?"

"It was me…" he said in a dangerous low growl, giving her the urge to step back but she stood her ground and glared up at him.

"In that case I won't hold back." She summoned her swords along with her neckerchief. She then wrapped the latter around her head and over her eyes, knotting it behind her head.

"Are you really sure you want to cover your eyes?" Kisame asked in a mocking tone. As an answer Cho only gripped her swords with each of her hands.

"Come and attack me, if you're so sure about yourself." She didn't have to tell him twice and the swordsman attacked her right away. For Cho it was easy to dodge Samehada's strikes as its wielder was heavy and give off a huge flame of chakra.

Learning how to fight blind was the first lesson she had learned from Kai.

_"__Most humans depend too much on their sight" Kai explains while sitting on the small wall, dangling his feet over the edge. "They only believe what they see. That's why Genjutsu-users often are in an advantage, and that's one of the reasons why the Uchiha clan was so feared. If you want to use my chakra one day; if you want to be the best, then you have to learn to fight with your other senses. You especially have to learn how to sense your attacker, feel his movements, learn his patterns, predict what he could do next and then strike."_

_"__And how am I going to do that?"_

_"__You have to fight blind."_

As soon as Cho had blindfolded herself she opened up her other senses until everyone's chakra flame appeared inside of her mind. It wasn't much of a surprise that they were all quiet powerful, especially the one from their leader. She then concentrated her senses completely on Kisame.

While he swung his sword she concentrated on how he was moving, the source of his chakra, his fighting pattern, the way he swung his sword until she was able to dodge a blow before it even came, break through his defensive and slice his skin open with strikes of her both swords. Cho could smell the blood pouring out of his wounds across his chest.

"Not bad kid. Guess I don't have to go easy on you. Well then let's get serious! Water style: Water shark jutsu!" She felt the sharks appearing above her, coming down to attack her. Quickly she put chakra into her blades and cut through them before detonating some smoke bombs.

She could easily make out his position and charged at him. "Wind style: Wind slicer jutsu." She swung the blades into her opponent's directions and the wind blades hit his sword which he quickly had pulled in front of him. Her attack was absorbed by it. But that move had only been a distraction.

The butterfly that had flattered behind Kisame transformed into Cho. While he was distracted she cut his back open and pushed both her swords into his skin.

"How does this feel?" she growled while her clone disappeared into a swarm of butterflies.

He coughed up some blood, careful not to move as her right sword scratched at his lung and her left one at his heart.

"You have missed my vital spots." She could almost see the grin on his face.

"Yes but on purpose. If you even twitch with your little finger, I move my swords and cut through your lungs and heart simultaneously."

"That's enough" Pain's voice said. "Cho, retreat from Kisame. The fight is over, I've seen enough." His voice didn't tell her if he was satisfied or not, but Cho didn't worry. She pulled off quite a good show without even showing the best she could do. However, she knew that Kisame also had held back on purpose. Pulling out her swords, Kisame grunted and stumbled forward.

"You might get yourself a healer soon or you'll die slowly and painfully anyway" she said, pulling down her neckerchief. Kisame just grinned at her over his shoulder.

"Oh, don't say you're worried about me little girl."

"I am not. I'd love to see you bleed to death."

"Why not killing me right on the spot then or aren't you angry anymore that I killed your friends?"

"I still am" she replied coldly and let her swords disappear while putting the neckerchief around her neck. "But this would have been a too short and painless death."

His grin widened. "You know, I think I start to like you." He stretched his hand out and the handle of his sword swished into his hand and up his sleeve. Suddenly his injuries started to heal, the wounds closed and all that remained was the blood. Cho narrowed her eyes.

"I see… So your sword can't only absorb chakra but heal you with it as well." Kisame only chuckled.

"Cho" Pain then addressed her and she turned to face him. "You've got skills that could become beneficial to this organization and with some training you'd be a worthy member. So I ask you, Cho: Do you want to join us?"

Cho shifted in her stance. "Do I have any chance?" she asked. "Itachi said you'd kill my friends if I refuse."

Pain gave Itachi a quick glance but then said: "No, I want you to make this decision free from any pressure. Of course if you refuse, we will kill you, but only you. All I ask of you is to have your loyalty."

She wanted to live but in the same time she still didn't want to join them. She only wanted to get away from the life as a shinobi; she didn't want to carry out orders and kill anymore.

From the corner of her eyes she gazed at Itachi and the others, biting her lips and acting all unsure and nervous. Finally she lowered her head in defeat.

"Yes sir, I will join you." She would fake loyalty and run away in the first opportunity she'd get. She'd endure it and continue living.

For a moment there was dead silence as if everyone was holding their breaths. Slightly irritated at the sudden tension she looked up. Pain stared at her with hard eyes and a cold smile tugged at his lips.

"Girl, do you really think you can fool me that easily?" Her eyes widened slightly. She didn't know how he saw through her mask, but he did it. He knew that she wouldn't join them, that she was only waiting for an opportunity to escape.

Damn! Now she didn't have another choice. She had to summon it, she needed his help. She just only managed to bite her thumb bloody and put a hand on her stomach when something struck her at the back of her head. The world exploded in darkness and she fell on the ground.

* * *

**Starting with next chapter, the M rated part begins!**


	6. Chapter 6: Poison

**Thanks to angelmraven and MsMuffins for the reviews! Also thanks to everyone who followed/favored this story so far and of course to everyone who's still reading!**

**Chapter 6: Poison**

As Cho woke up her head was ponding like hell. Groggily she opened her heavy eyes. Pain shot through her skull and forced her to tightly shut her eyes right away. She waited until the pain subsided into a soft throbbing and reopened her eyes. This time it worked.

The room she was in was dark, only a single candle lit it up. There were no windows and the only exit was a steel door. She could detect seals plastered all over the door, walls, ceiling and ground, preventing her from leaving this room. No, it wasn't a room but a cell.

Cho herself was kneeling on the cold dirty stone floor. Her right ankle was attached to a long chain and her wrists were bound above her head.

Damn, she was so screwed.

Sighing Chloe closed her eyes, reflecting what had happened to her. She was forced to go with Itachi and Kisame, she fought the latter, she wanted to fake obedience and escape later but that didn't work. Someone had hit her and then there was nothing.

Why did these two have to come to the Dancing Dragon out of all places?! In her mind she always had known that someday something like that would happen. She still had stayed. Guess it was her own fault then she thought with a sigh and leaned her head back against the cold wall. The room smelled rotten and after blood, excrements and death.

Suddenly the door opened and two persons entered: The leader Pain, and a bulky figure with dreadlocks, a mask hiding its lower face, small cold eyes and a metal tail.

Cho knelt upright and narrowed her eyes at the two. The chains rattled at her slightest movement.

"Girl, I want you to understand that the only thing standing between you and your death is me" Pain started, staring down at her with his cold terrifying ringed eyes. "Do you want to live?"

Cho was a little bit surprised by the question but answered: "Yeah, I guess so..." Her throat was dry and the back of her head was still throbbing from pain.

"Yes, but you still won't join us willingly. Why not? You don't have a home anymore, you turned your back to your village, you were forced to flee and you are hunted down. We'd give you security, a home, a new partner and a mission. Akatsuki's goal is to archive peace."

"I won't join you" she said sternly. Peace? Sure, try to fool someone else, she thought bitterly. She was neither a killer nor did she have any hatred against the five nations. She simply was sick of her shinobi life and wanted to start a new one. And she had had a home: The Dancing Dragon, until these sick bastards had burnt it down.

"I see…" he simply said. Cho looked at him warily. Would he kill her now? Probably, after all she sternly refused to cooperate. Cho didn't want to die, one more thing why she wasn't suited for a ninja life. Most shinobi wanted to die in a heroic death, on the battlefield, saving their nation or a comrade. But Cho wanted to live, that's why she ended up at the inn because a life as a civilian with ninja skills was way less risky and dangerous.

However, Pain didn't move and instead said: "I read your entrance in the bingo book. Impressive… You joined the ANBU with a younger age than Itachi did and entered right away the black ops. Your specialty is to fight with your katanas and I guess with your eyes closed. You possess the wind element and are skilled equally well in ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu. Correct?" Cho just shrugged.

"If the bingo book says that, I guess it's true…" There was so much more about her that Pain didn't know.

"However, I believe that you're hiding something. You have an ace up your sleeve, right?" He now stepped in front of her and crouched down so that he was on her eye level. She stared into his piercing eyes with an expression which she hoped was blank.

"Shortly after I said that I don't believe you, you moved your hand to your stomach…" He stretched out an arm. Cho backed away but she already was with her back pressed against the wall. She couldn't do anything as Pain grabbed the end of her shirt and lifted it up, revealing a black outlined pattern of a star with a swirl in the middle of it. Cho's naked stomach was moving up and down as she was breathing heavily. A shiver went down her spine and made her freeze up as Pains pale fingers touched the pattern.

"Interesting" he simply said. Cho bit her lip. "I've never seen a seal like that before. What is its purpose?" he asked and his gaze wandered from the pattern to her eyes. Cho turned her head to the side, biting her lips and keeping quiet. He was too close for comfort. He took her breath away.

"Answer me" he demanded, cold and authoritative. She kept quiet.

Pain leaned closer to her so that his lips were directly by her ear. His hot breath ghosted over her skin, giving her goose bumps. "The gaze you have is strong. There's a light in your eyes that's confident. You're skilful and you seem to know what you want. Give me your loyalty or I'll take care that this light will perish along with your will."

They wouldn't kill her if she refused. They would try to break her until she'd bow down to them and turn her into a puppet which they could control. But she would endure it like she had endured all the previous tortures. At least they wouldn't kill her. She wouldn't die for now. She'd wait until they make a mistake and then she would get out with him.

Pain waited for an answer but Cho kept quiet.

"Very well" he said and stood up, stepping back. "Sasori, you know what to do" he simply said and left the cell. The bulky figure, Sasori, didn't move a step. Cho looked up. The metal tail twitched. She couldn't do anything as it swished down at her. Its tip bore itself deep into her right shoulder. Cho winced and inhaled a deep breath at the pain. Immediately blood soaked through her ripped shirt. The guy pulled back his tail, still not making a step. He just waited there. But what was he waiting for…?

Cho let out a yelp as suddenly it felt like her body had been set on fire. She was burning, burning away from the inside. Her blood was boiling hot, her body broke out in cold sweat. Cho would have screamed but her throat was too dry, she could only stare wide-eyed at the dirty floor as she leant forward in pain, struggling against the chains. If she wouldn't break free, she'd be burned alive! The fire was already eating away her skin, she could feel it.

Suddenly, the fire went out, just like that. Cho was only held upside by the chains around her wrists. She was breathing hardly, closing her eyes until the pain subsided. As she looked up through her sweaty bangs, Sasori loomed over her with his right hand exposed. It was holding an empty syringe.

"What… was that?" Cho asked with a hoarse voice.

"The structure of my poisons is very complex" he answered with a deep, growling voice. "Each of them has a different effect but they all bring you incredible agony and suffer. Sadly Lord Pain wants you alive so I can only use the poisons I have an antidote for. But that still leaves quite an amount of possibilities." So that guy was mixing poisons and he was planning on using all of them on her. "I hope you won't break that easily. I'm planning on using at least half of my poisons on you, brat."

"Don't worry" she said and looked at him hardly. "I won't."

A low chuckle was heard from underneath the mask, the hand disappeared under the cloak and as it appeared again, it held yet another syringe. This one though was filled with a light green liquid. Helpless Cho had to watch as he struck the syringe into her skin. Not a second later, she couldn't move her limbs anymore, she was petrified. A shockwave of pain rushed through her body. But no sound escaped her lips.

Pakkun finally had arrived in Konoha. He was almost at his limits as he not once had rested on his way here. Before Izumo or Kotetsu could say anything he already had passed them and was running through the streets to the Hokage tower. Inside he nearly bumped into Shizune's leg after taking a corner.

The medic ninja gazed at him from over a pile of papers. "Pakkun, what a surprise, what are you doing here?"

"Have to talk… Tsunade… quick…." He panted out, totally out of breath. But Shizune understood him, nodded and turned to lead him to the Hokage's office.

Knocking at the door she said: "Lady Tsunade, Pakkun wants to speak to you, it's urgent!" Pakkun stood next to her, trying to catch his breath and not to collapse on the ground.

From inside the room they heard a loud bang like something had fallen to the floor, then a loud curse. Shizune took that as sign to enter and opened the door.

Tsunade was standing behind her desk which was loaded with papers, scrolls and books. One pile had fell off the corner and was now sprayed out on the floor, with some sheets of paper still floating through the air. Rubbing her eyes she glanced at the two.

"What is it Shizune?" she asked and despite of the mess surrounding her and her sleepy gaze her voice still held authority.

"Tsunade I came with an important message from Kakashi" Pakkun spoke up. Tsunade looked at him and then put some of the piles away from her desk so that the ninja dog could jump onto it. Leaning back into her chair she gazed at her assistant.

"Shizune!" she called out. "Bring me some tea and water for Pakkun. Hurry up!"

"Aiiii! Yes Lady Tsunade!" he said and run out of the room.

The blonde haired woman now looked back at Pakkun. The sleepiness had completely vanished from her eyes. "What happened?"

Cho just wanted to go unconscious. She wanted to fall into nothingness and blackness leaving this agony behind. But every time she was about to drift off, Sasori took her back, ripped her away from the darkness' clutches and brought her back to the pain and suffering of the next poison he infected her with.

After the twelfth needle she had lost count of how many different poisons he was pushing into her system. But he had been right; each of them was different, had different effects. But all of the toxics brought her the same: endless pain, agony and suffering.

He never said anything but did his job with a professional calmness which was the most terrifying thing.

_"Why…?" a much younger I ask sobbing. I am strapped on a table, only dressed in my underwear. "Why are you doing this to me?"_

_"It's nothing personal. You're just an interesting test subject. That's all."_

A test subject… That was everything she was, back then and now for Sasori. Panting heavily she hung weakly in her chains. Her muscles were tensed; she was still shivering and had a cramp from the last poison. She was standing at the edge of unconsciousness but she knew that Sasori wouldn't let her fall off the edge, not until she'd break or he'd run out of poisons; each of these possibilities seemed to be unlikely at the moment.

Sasori once again approached her with another needle, pushing it into her skin. She didn't even feel the needle break through her skin, numbness was slowly taking over but it didn't protect her from the intense pain.

Cho groaned as the pain came. She was shaken by a heavy cramp, her eyes rolled back into her skull; she lost control over her body which was shaking in the hold of the chains. She was foaming, her jaw was clenched shut, her nails dug into the inside of her palm and if her stomach wouldn't have been empty already she would have thrown up again. The foam filled her mouth, blockaded her air pipe, she wanted air but didn't remember how to breathe.

It was over as sudden as it had started. Panting heavily she fell forward, only stopped by the chains around her wrists. Cho closed her eyes, spit out the foam inside her mouth, choked.

Sasori gave her half a minute to recover, like every time.

She was too weak to even flinch when the next poison entered her system.

The room started to shake and move. When she opened her eyes Sasori was gone, as well as the chains on her wrists. The floor suddenly disappeared under her and she fell into darkness. But suddenly she could see spears appearing at the bottom. Before she could do anything her fragile body was pierced by them. She wasn't the only one. To her left there was a woman, her lifeless dull grey eyes stared at Cho, and the skin had been ripped off partly, revealing bones and bloody flesh.

Cho screamed when she recognized the woman to be her mother. She turned her head to see her father's dead pierced body on her right. She was surrounded by the people she knew. Suddenly she heard a scream. Looking up she saw someone falling down toward the field of spears. Blonde hair was floating around the body.

Cho opened her mouth, wanted to cry out but couldn't. The scream of the person was interrupted as she crashed onto the spears. Black crows flew down, rushing to the limp body. Sharp strong beaks started to pick at the flesh, ripping it off the bones.

Cho couldn't turn away. Helplessly she had to watch as Kano's body was eaten away piece by piece. All of a sudden her voice functioned again. Cho screamed. The crows stopped and turned their heads to look at her with their little, black lifeless eyes. One of the birds started to croak, the others joined and then the swarm flew away from Kano's body and went over to hers. The sharp beaks sparkled as they came rushing down at her. Cho couldn't torn her eyes away as the first bird pierced through her skin and started to pick up her flesh. Soon bones, muscles and the organs were revealed. Cho saw her still bumping heart. One of the crows hopped above it and with a victorious croak its beak was about to pierce through her heart.

The illusion vanished as Sasori gave her the antidote. Cho took a moment to realize that she was back in the cell. Her parents, Kano, and the people from her village were gone.

Tears were streaming down her face; her throat was hoarse from screaming.

Cho could hear the rustling of clothes and then her head was lifted by an unseen force while Sasori stood a couple of feet away, unmoving. Her green eyes locked with his cold black ones.

"Impressive" he said but Cho had to concentrate to understand the words. "Even after I tested all of my poisons with antidotes on you, you are still not broken." The bulky figure turned around, crawling toward the door. Just then Cho realized what he just had said. He was through with his poisons… it was over…

"It still is meaningless though. You just lengthen your torture session. If it's not me who breaks you it will be one of the others. You can't win this, brat." With that he opened the door and crawled through. As soon as the door fell back into its place, the invisible force holding her chin up disappeared and her head fell back onto her chest. In the same moment Cho finally went unconscious.

* * *

**How did you like my first torture session? Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Memories

**Thanks to angelmraven, ShikiUploadz and ita-chan01 for the reviews! I can't say how happy I always am when I receive one! Thank you soooo much!**

**I also apologize for the following mistakes in this chapter. In this story I wanted to try something new grammatical, that's why I decided to write the flashbacks in the present tense. I usually write in the past tense and tend to switch back to it automatically. **

**And if anybody of you is interested in becoming my beta and help me erasing my mistakes, please contact me!**

**Flashback is in italic!**

**Chapter 7: Memories**

_It's my free day and I walk through Konoha in civil clothes; without the mask or the robe on. It is a nice day: Warm and sunny with only a few fluffy white clouds on the sky. I am wandering through the streets without knowing where my feet are going to take me. Surprisingly, I end up at the gate of the playground. Actually it's not that surprising. Back in my home village I always loved being on the playground as a kid and it continued even when I grew older. But that has changed after the massacre._

_I favor the swings; I love to sit on them, swinging back and forth, higher and higher, until I'll be high enough to be able to pretend to fly._

_With a smile on my lips I enter through the gate. The playground is empty except for three boys standing in a half-circle around something. The swings stand next to them so I cross by them, hearing one of them calling out: "You're not allowed to be here any longer, you got that, freak?"_

_"__Yeah tell him, Kin! That guy should better stay away from here."_

_"__No one likes to play with you anyway, loser!" _

_I stop and move to stand directly behind the boys. They haven't heard me coming yet and I stare over their heads to see a blond boy lying on the ground, meeting my eyes with his blue ones. His eyes seem to dare me to agree on the boy's conversation, they stare up at us with anger and hurt._

_I cough, making the boys jump. "What exactly are you doing there?" I ask with a faked smile._

_"__We were just giving that guy a lesson!" the left one of the boys yells, pointing at the blond._

_"__I'm not 'that guy'; I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the future Hokage, believe it!" the boy yells back from off the ground. The others just laugh._

_"__Hokage?! No one in their right mind would make you Hokage!" _

_I sigh. All I want to have is a nice time on the swings. Is that really too much to ask for?_

_"__Move your sorry asses and get out of my sight immediately" I growl and glare at the boys. "This playground is Konoha's property; everyone can use it and you can't just forbid him to not come here anymore. Also, stop bullying other people. You should do something more worthy with your time like getting some brains or you will never become something. Now hush, get out."_

_The boy in the middle, who is bigger than his companions, stands tall and glares up at me. "We can do whatever we want to that boy! After all he's a freak, a monster!"_

_I narrow my eyes at him. "Listen squirts, today I have my day off but if you continue to annoy me I'll change my mind and put back my ANBU-black ops mask. Then I will take you three and throw you in our dungeon. It's a very cold place, with rats, woodlouse, bones and dead bodies lying all over the place" I say to them in a scary hushed voice. The eyes of the boys grow big as saucers from fear and they run out of the playground as fast as their small legs can carry them._

_With a satisfied grin I look after them before I turn to the boy who stares at me confused and surprised. _

_"__Hey, you okay Naruto?" I ask and hold out my hand for him to grab it. His eyes widen and he stares at my outstretched hand. Growing impatiently I roll my eyes. "Grab it; I don't have the whole day." He hesitantly does and I help him up._

_"__T-Thank you" he says. "But why did you do this?"_

_"__I don't like bullies. You should report this to your parents though, they shall take care that someone gives these guys a lesson." Naruto looks down sadly, balling his small hands into fists. I stop talking, knowing exactly what he's about to say before he even opens his mouth. _

_"__My parents are dead" he mumbles. _

_Sighing I sit down on one of the swings. "Sucks, doesn't it?" _

_He looks up, once again surprised. "You don't have parents either?"_

_I shake my head. "My village was attacked, they died during this attack."_

_"__My parents too! There was this huge fox-monster attacking our village and then my parents died to protect me, believe it!"_

_"__Yeah, we should be proud of that, right? But still… sometimes I wish that they just would have abandoned the others and fled with me, instead of dying."_

_Naruto looks down and I know that he agrees with me. You can't replace the present of your parents with the title of 'hero, died to protect the village and me'. _

_"__However, let's change topics… This day is too nice to waste it with these pessimistic thoughts." I smile up into the blue sky while swinging back and forth. This movement always calms me down. But I stop when a cloaked figure appears directly next to me. Naruto jumps in surprise but I only frown at the masked root-member. _

_"__What do you want? I have my day off."_

_"__Lord Danzou wants to see you" he says and I can feel him gaze toward the shocked and slightly frightened Naruto. I can't blame him, everyone under Danzous command has this evil, suffocating aura surrounding them, me included. _

_"__Like I said, I have my day off. Whatever he wants me to do, I'm sure that someone else is capable of doing it. And if he wants to see me that desperately he should come in person instead of sending his minions."_

_I feel the glare from under the mask but shrug it off. The root member steps closer, leans into my ear and whispers: "Stay away from that kid." It is a warning that if I wouldn't, I'd get problems with Danzou. In a blink of an eye he has disappeared._

_"__Wow… who was that creepy guy?" Naruto asks shuddering. I just shrug._

_"__I'm hungry… Hey Naruto, would you mind going with me somewhere to eat lunch?"_

_He stares at me in shock and disbelief and I can already see the tears gathering in his eyes. _

_"__Eh… Are you okay?" I ask, afraid that I said something wrong. He shakes his head and now his face brightens up and he smiles thankfully at me._

_"__You have to try Ichiraku's Ramen, they make the best ramen ever, believe it!"_

_"__Alright" I say and stand up, "guide the way, Naruto."_

_"__Yes madam! Eh, what's your name?"_

_I already open my mouth to say 'Beni', the name I have grown accustomed to since I serve under Danzou's command but then gulp the unspoken word down and instead say: "Cho." _

_When I turn to look at him, Naruto suddenly has an evil grin plastered on his face and a bucket full of water in his hands. _

_"__Naruto, what are you…" Without saying a word he empties it on my head._

* * *

Cho was woken up by a flood of ice cold water splashing in her face. She jolted up, gasping for air and choking at the water which had entered her lungs.

"Sit up" a deep voice grumbled from above her. Cho shivered just alone by hearing the tone of this voice. Her wet bangs hang down into her face as she sat up and stared at the man in front of her. He was very tall, dressed in the Akatsuki cloak and his face was covered by a mask and a hoodie, only revealing red-green eyes that pierced into hers.

It only had been a dream; a dream including one of her happy memories. It hadn't been the only time she had met with Naruto to eat Ramen at his favorite stand, chatting with him about random things but mostly listening to his endless blabbering about being the greatest ninja and becoming Hokage. Danzou had been beyond pissed but she didn't care and he couldn't always force her to stay away from Naruto in giving her missions or asking for her presence.

But all of this had happened a long time ago. It now was nothing more than a dusty memory, blown away by the wind… or better, drown in the icy water.

Now she was sitting in a cold cell, about to being tortured by the imitating man hovering above her.

* * *

**I know that this chapter was quiet short and probably not what you expected. I hope you're not too disappointed that this wasn't yet another torture session. But don't worry; violence will once again appear in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8: Endure or Break

**Thanks to ita-chan01 for the review!**

**Chapter 8: Endure or break**

The man threw the bucket into a corner of the room, not once stopping to stare down at her. She gulped, feeling the man's powerful, suffering, evil chakra pushing her down. She shivered, not only because of the icy water soaking her clothes and hair.

Cho forced her trembling hurting body into a sitting position. She didn't know how much she got to rest but that was over now. This guy was the next one to torture her, the next one trying to break her.

"It's rare that a second one of us has to come down to continue the torture. Most people break during the first session" the man said with a deep rumbling voice.

"What can I say" Cho managed to whisper. Her throat burned with every syllable but she forced the words out of her mouth. "I'm not like the most."

The man grunted amused and reached into his cloak to pull out a kit. "I don't know what Leader wants from you, brat. It would be way better if we'd just sell you to get the bounty on your head."

Cho noticed that a small steel table stood now in the cell. The man put the kit down on the table and opened it to reveal several senbon, needles, knives and scalpels. "Although I don't understand how such a weak girl like you could get such a large bounty anyway."

"Let me free and fight me. Then I'll show you how strong I am" Cho replied with a smirk. Her dry lip opened up and she tasted blood. She didn't care about her over-confidence. That guy would torture her anyway and she didn't want to appear weak. "Also didn't you just say it's impressive that I am still standing after Sasori's poisons?"

"Yes but if you would be strong you wouldn't have let yourself being captured in the first place" he replied and turned to her with a scalpel in his hand. "It's over for you now anyway." Scalpel still in his hand he made a hand sign. Cho could feel the seal on the chain binding her wrists break but before she could do anything, threads appeared out of the man's arms and slung themselves around her limps, holding her in place while he opened the shackles. Captured in his grip, the man lifted her up until her toes barely touched the ground and slammed her against the wall. Cho struggled against the grip. If she could break free, just for an instant… She could summon it. But she was too weak and with every struggle the threads only tightened around her.

_I hang, attached to a long chain, in the middle of the room, my feet barely touch the ground and it feels like my arms are being ripped out of my body in any second. Blood runs down my arms from where the chains dig deep into my flesh. _

_I am completely naked, revealing the most private parts of my body to the tall man standing in front of me. He wears a black robe, a cloth covers his head, two scars run down his face and his dark eyes study me coldly. _

"It's useless to struggle" the man growled out. He was now standing right in front of her. He was so tall that he could easily look down on her. "Now it's my turn."

He cut through the flesh at her right arm, from her wrist to her shoulder, avoiding the artery. Blood instantly flooded out of the fresh wound and Cho gritted her teeth in pain but that was nothing in comparison to Sasori's poisons.

The man repeated it with her left arm. He did it slowly, like he had done it a hundred times before. These Akatsuki guys surely were experienced in torture, Cho thought, staring at the blood dropping down onto the ground.

"What's your name?" she asked, looking into his cold eyes, trying to abstract herself from the pain. He narrowed his eyes, staring her down.

"Why should I bother telling you?" he growled out.

"I think I have a right to know the name of the guy who's about to torture me" she said while the blood dripped from the wounds. He was silent for a second.

"Kakuzu" he finally answered and plunged the scalpel deep into her right shoulder. Cho hissed. Her quick pants were the only noise audible in the cell.

_"__Have you ever heard about the Hyuuga, Beni?" the tall man asks, pulling out a scroll and casually undoing the seal on it. I shake my head._

_"__They are a clan living in Konoha. Their specialty is their eyes, like with the Uchihas. They can see your chakra points with it and block them one after another. Kindly they gave me the positions of all 361 chakra points. I never used this before…" He glances at the opened scroll, raises a finger containing chakra and jabs it into my right shoulder. I am barely able to contain the scream when the pain shoots through my body._

Kakuzu stepped back to the kit and put out ten blades. With these in his hands he went back to her. Without a word Kakuzu pushed the first one into her right upper leg, directly into the muscle. Cho groaned in pain. If the threads hadn't been there, she would have slipped to the ground. The man didn't let go of the knife but plunged it deeper into her muscle, twisting it. Cho threw her head back, clenching her jaw shut to not let out a scream. She already had screamed during Sasori's session, she wouldn't scream this time, wouldn't beg, but bear the pain the best she could.

_"__I want you to count every single chakra point."_

_"__One" I press out as I regain my breath._

_He moves his finger over my body, as to search which point to attack next._

Kakuzu let go of the handle and took the next blade. He forced it into her upper left leg and repeated to twist it in the most painful way. The next spot was her left shoulder, then her right after he had pulled the bloodied scalpel out. Kakuzu then gripped her right wrist, the threads loosened slightly and he pulled her arm to the side just to run the next blade right through her hand, pinning her to the wall. He repeated the same action with her left hand. He crouched down and fixed her ankles in the same way: Running a blade through them and thus piercing them to the wall. Kakuzu stepped back, admiring shortly his work before releasing the threads.

Cho gasped. Before, the threads had been the only thing holding her up. Now it was the blades. She was fixed against the wall like a cross only by the six knives in her shoulders, hands and ankles. If her body would fail her now, the only thing holding her weight up would be the knives. They'd tear her skin apart.

Kakuzu went back to his torture kit and brought it with him. Sweat was running down Cho's forehead. She tried to blink it away and out of her eyes she stared down at the needles and the two other scalpels. Kakuzu picked up the bloodied one and put it back into the kit. Casually, calm, slowly, like he had all the time in the world. He then took out one needle and inspected her body as to think of the best spot he could jam it into her skin. He decided it to be the underside of her upper arm. It was still bleeding from the cut but Kakuzu jammed it into a spot where the skin was still untouched; right into a bundle of nerves.

_"__S-Sixty-five" I choke out, panting heavily. My throat is burning from screaming._

_"__Wrong; we were at sixty-four. Do I have to teach you how to count too? Well then, let's start from the beginning again."_

Cho couldn't stop a whimper from escaping her lips. Kakuzu took the next needle, searching for another bundle of sensitive nerves he could push it into.

* * *

A knock on the door made Tsunade, Shizune, Pakkun and Tonton raise their heads. Pakkun had finished the story a while ago and Shizune had ordered someone to assemble all the jounin and chunin who were currently available. Tsunade gripped her tea cup tightly in her hands and a small crack was already visible on its surface.

The door opened and revealed Kakashi. The copy ninja stepped into the room and closed the door. Despite of rushing to Konoha in full speed and without having a break, he looked as calm and cool as ever but the slight increased panting revealed his real condition.

"Did you already tell everything?" he asked Pakkun who nodded in return.

"Thanks Pakkun, you can go now."

"Good luck" the ninja dog said and then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Tsunade and Kakashi looked at each other; in each of their faces was deep worry clearly visible.

"I'm sending out teams, they should try to track down the enemy. Also I already sent word to Jiraya; maybe he knows more about the current situation of the Akatsuki." Kakashi nodded.

"I'm sorry I couldn't track them down any further. I tried to with my other ninja dogs but the rain washed away all traces at the south border of the Land of Waterfalls and made it impossible."

"Well at least we now know the direction they headed to. Thy probably crossed the Land of Fire too, or are still in it. Either way, the teams will try to find them. No, they _will_ find them" she added grimly. "We can't afford to let them slip through our net again, especially not if they have Beni now."

In this moment the door opened and Danzou stepped in. He gazed at everyone in the room. "What's all this commotion about?" he asked.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "Danzou… What are you doing here?" she asked with venom dripping off her tongue.

"I just got word that you're assembling jonins and chunins on the Hokage tower's roof and simply became curious. Is there a problem? Maybe my root ANBU can help…"

"There is no problem" she growled. "I appreciate the offer, but my teams can handle this situation by themselves. I don't need your help."

"Hm, fine then" he said and a slight smirk played around his lips before he turned and left the office. The knocking of his cane was still heard several seconds after he left.

Tsunade let out a growl. There was a loud splash when the cup finally burst in her grip.

* * *

Kakuzu stepped back. He just had plunged the last needle into her skin. If the pain wouldn't be so worse Cho would have joked that she now looked like a voodoo doll. It had been 25 needles. After the eighteenth she couldn't take it any longer and screamed. Cho still heard the echo of her high, loud, agony-filled screams filling the room.

It hurt… hurt so much… She wanted it to stop, wanted the pain to go away. She had thought that she would be steeled against the torture by now. But she had been wrong. You couldn't steel yourself against torture, against this endless pain.

A whimper escaped her lips. With all her force she held her body upright because of the knives. Her tattered clothes and torn skin were covered with blood.

She wanted to black out, to give up, to die…

A rough strong hand gripped her messy hair and pulled her head up. The intriguing eyes stared into hers; stared into her very soul.

"Do you give up resisting?" Kakuzu asked in his deep baritone.

Cho shivered, tears dwelled up and streamed silently down her cheeks, her once strong eyes held nothing but desperation.

Under the mask Kakuzu's mouth twitched up into a victorious smirk. She was broken now just as he expected. Everyone breaks under Akatsuki's torture.

_"__You're such a pussy!" Kai yells and kicks my side angrily. My child-self curls up into a ball on the ground, whimpering, clutching my broken arm and the deep wound in my belly. _

_"__Seriously, what was that old fart thinking when he rewrote the contract and gave me to you?! You're a wimp, a brat, a pussy, a failure! I could go on for the rest of the day! You want to become a shinobi?! Ha, don't make me laugh! You should have died with everyone else you little piece of shit. If this is really everything you've got, you have no right to ever call me again. If I could I'd fucking kill you right now you pathetic weakling!"_

_"__Stop calling me that!" I yell and stare up at him. Tears are streaming down my face, blood and dirt cover my skin, but my eyes glare at him. Kai grins. _

_"__Yeah, that's the look I want to see. That's the look of a fighter. But if you really want me to stop, you have to proof me otherwise. Show me that you're not a weak pussy, show me that you deserve my training, my power, and show me that you have the guts to be a shinobi!" he yells. "Stand up!"_

Cho's eyes widened as she remembered that day. It was the first day she had managed to summon Kai, the day she had told him to train her of being a ninja. She could still hear his laughter in her head.

_"__You?! A shinobi?! That's a good joke."_

_"__It's not a joke, I mean it seriously!" My tiny fists at my side I glare at him._

_"__Kid, do you even now what being a ninja means? It's not just about having powers or being able to do what others can't do. If you're a ninja you'll face incredible pain, suffer and agony. You'll lose people important to you. You'll struggle every day. And finally, you'll die sooner than later. A ninja life is hard, that's what most people forget. So, do you really want to be a shinobi? Think about your answer well, kid."_

She had said yes. She had endured Kai's training, endured the profanities he had tossed at her, endured the pain he had sent her through, all for becoming a shinobi and fulfilling the last wish of her village.

She couldn't give up now.

_"__Show me that you have the guts to be a shinobi! Stand up!"_

She wouldn't give in. She wouldn't break. She wouldn't submit to these monsters.

Kakuzu narrowed his eyes as the look in the girl's eyes changed from desperation to determination. No, he hadn't broken her yet.

Cho glared at her torturer – and spit at him. "I won't break" she growled. Kakuzu took a step back and washed the saliva off the fabric of his mask. It wasn't much since she hadn't any spit left. But alone the action enraged Kakuzu.

Cho didn't see the slap coming. Her head was jerked to the side by the impact. For a moment she only saw stars, blood filled her mouth, she spit out a tooth and felt that two others had loosened.

"You disrespectful little brat" Kakuzu growled and again raised his arm. But now his skin was darker, almost black. Cho turned her head, waiting for the impact. Maybe he would kill her now, quick and painless. It probably was the best ending for her.

The impact never came.

"Leader told you not to kill her" a strange voice suddenly said. And another, darker one added: "**Even though I'd like to eat her."**

Blinking Cho turned her head. A strange guy, half black half white, with a plant surrounding him, stood between her and Kakuzu, holding the wrist of the tall man. The chakra coming from Kakuzu was intense, powerful, evil and filled with malice. It made Cho wanting to disappear into the wall while the black and white guy didn't seem to be affected by the outburst at all but rather amused.

"Be patient, Kakuzu. She'll die by our hands anyway and I guess it will be soon. You'll get your chance." Kakuzu only growled, pulled his arm free and stomped out of the cell, slamming the door shut.

The newcomer turned around. Cho winced when she now saw him from the front. His golden eyes bore into her green ones, holding her gaze even though she wanted to look away from him.

"With all this blood on your skin… **you smell delicious**." Cho flinched when the plant-man seemed to speak with two different voices. He stepped to her, gripped the blade in her right hand and pulled it out. Cho suppressed a yelp. The Akatsuki continued with the other hand and then with her shoulder. That was when Cho realized… her hands were free!

She moved them down, down to her stomach, but hands grasped her wrists before she even reached it. The guy's lips twitched up into a smirk.

"Na na na, we don't want this." He kept her wrists in one hand while he continued to pull out the blades with the other. Cho started to struggle. This was her chance! She had to get his chakra before she'd been tied up again! The man though held her tightly and she was weak and at the end of her strength. It was like a child fighting against a grown up man.

In the end she could do nothing. The guy forced her to kneel on the ground and clasped the shackles back around her ankle and her wrists. She was once again bound to the wall.

Still smirking, the plant-man crouched down in front of her, studied her and then leaned closer. Cho tried to back away from him but was already pressed with her back against the wall.

He leaned in to the wound on her right shoulder. Cho yelped when a hot tongue licked over the wound and blood while sharp teeth nibbled at the skin.

"**Mhmmm, delicious." **Cho was frozen on the spot. Finally he let go of her and leaned back, his golden eyes sparkling with lust and… hunger?

"Are you… a cannibal?" She had no idea why she said it; maybe to overplay the fear she was feeling. The plant-man looked at her slightly surprised by the question but nodded.

"**Yes**, we are little girl. Our name's Zetsu**. And we are going to eat you."** Her heart pondered loudly against her chest.

The cannibal stood up, looking down at her.

"**Can we really not eat here?** You heard Leader, she has to stay alive. **What about a snack…?** I don't know… maybe…" He licked his lips, making Cho shudder but suddenly he froze, seeming to listen to something.

"We're coming, leader" he replied. Apparently he was called by the ringed-eyed boss. Cho almost sighed in relief, but knew that this was only a hold-up.

"**We'll see you, little girl"** Zetsu said before merging into the ground.

* * *

**So I hope this chapter satisfied your blood lust for now hehe. Don't forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 9: For Jashin

**ShikiUploadz, angelmraven and ita-chan01; thank you so much for your reviews!**

**Chapter 9: For Jashin**

The door opened. Cho winced on her spot on the ground. It couldn't have been too long since Zetsu left, maybe a couple of minutes. She felt miserable to say the least.

The icy coldness from the water was freezing her body, she had lost a lot of blood, the aftereffects of the poisons were still giving her cramps, she was incredibly tired but was too scared to fall asleep, and she was completely dehydrated. Cho had no idea when she had drank something the last time and she already had spent her fluids for sweat and tears. She wasn't hungry even though her stomach was empty. The smell of the leftovers of her last meal she had vomited sometime during the first five poisons stung in her nose as she sat directly next to it.

"Hello prisoner, can Tobi come in?" Cho looked up. The door had only opened partly and a person stuck its head into the cell like he was unsure if he may come in or not. The dim light didn't reveal his features; he was mostly surrounded by darkness.

"Yes…?" she choked out. Her dry throat burned with every word she said. Maybe she shouldn't have wasted her last bit of saliva on Kakuzu, but it had been so satisfying.

"Tobi won't disrupt you for too long, I promise!" the person said loudly and in a high voice as he fully slid the door open and hopped into the room just to halt in front of her. Now Cho could see that he was wearing an orange-black swirled mask. Also he wasn't dressed in the Akatsuki cloak. But most importantly was the tray he was holding in his gloved hands. A tray filled with food and a water bottle. Immediately Cho sat up, looking from the tray to that Tobi and back. Was this yet another form of torture? Would he sit down in front of her and eat it or make her do something to deserve the food?

"Tobi thought you'd be hungry and thirsty and brought you this!" he said happily and held the tray in front of her.

"Eh… My hands are chained" Cho said. This guy was weird. He was acting all carefree and like a child, not like a member of Akatsuki.

"Oh yes, I forgot" he said laughing and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"You could let me free, then I can eat and drink" Cho said. If Tobi really was as dumb as he appeared to be, this might be a chance to get out.

Tobi shifted in his crouching position. "Sorry but Zetsu threatened Tobi to eat him when I let you free" he said sadly. Damn!

"I won't escape. I just want to eat something." She had no idea how that guy became a member of Akatsuki; that was if he even was a member, but she wouldn't let that opportunity slip away.

"I know!" he said and bounced up and down. "I'll feed you!"

Damn!

* * *

The knocking of the cane on the ground was the only noise audible in the abandoned area in Konoha. Big buildings rose high into the sky above the hidden village.

Danzou stopped. He stood in the middle of four ways, decorated with red balustrades, which crossed paths and not a second later two masked root ANBUs kneeled behind Danzou, dressed in black cloaks. Danzou didn't turn around to greet them; he didn't even turn his head to acknowledge their presence but continued to stare straight ahead into the tunnel. He only moved his head slightly to the left, signaling that he was talking to his left underling.

"The Hokage is currently gathering jonin and chunin for a mission. Follow them and inform me of where they are heading to and if they find something. I leave you in charge of this mission; take as many root-members with you as you need." The guy lowered his head.

"Of course sir, I won't fail you."

"You" Danzou went on and now shifted his head to the right side "you come with me. I have an important meeting."

With that Danzou continued his path down the way like nothing had happened. The left ANBU disappeared in a flash and the other stood up and followed his commander.

Danzou had overheard the talking of Tsunade and Kakashi. He knew exactly what was going on. So that girl finally had left her hole… However, the fact that the Akatsuki had found her was very unpleasant to say the least. For two years, ever since she fled, he had his underlings under constant search for the girl. The mission was simple: Kill her on sight. She was too much of a threat, not only to the Leaf village, but also to him personally. The Hokage was a fool if she thought she could handle this situation alone. Maybe that action would finally be the leading to her downfall, making the way free for Danzou to put on the title of Hokage. He could proof himself to be more worthy than this woman when he'd not only get the girl but also the Akatsuki.

With that in mind Danzou disappeared as soon as he left the tunnel, with the ANBU following him like a shadow closely behind.

* * *

"Wake up bitch!" A hard kick in her stomach woke Cho up. She hadn't realized that she had fallen asleep after Tobi had left. Groaning from the hard kick in her ribs she sat up to glare at a silver haired man with violet eyes and a sneer on his face. His cloak was half opened, revealing a well-built muscular chest. He had been the one wanting to fight and kill her during the first meeting she had with all of the Akatsuki.

The man looked down at her, studying her with an arrogant look. "I don't get it… What does Leader want from such a weak bitch like you? It'd be fucking better if he'd let me sacrifice you to Lord Jashin instead." While he said that, he reached for a silver pendant hanging around his neck and touched it.

Cho just silently stared at him. She felt slightly better, her throat didn't burn anymore after she had gulped down the water bottle and even the food had been good although she knew that it wouldn't last long in her stomach. Also it felt like she had finally gotten some sleep.

She was ready for the next torture. Judging from the first impression on this man, it would be physical torture.

He stepped out of her vision and to the chain to which she was attached to. Suddenly she was yanked upwards as the chain shortened, pulling her on her legs until she stood tall, her hands bound above her and her ankles still attached to the floor.

"It's too sad that I can't give you to Lord Jashin, not yet at least. But I think it will satisfy him if I make you scream, don't you think bitch?" he said stepping back in her field of vision. Cho didn't reply but that didn't bother this man. He took out a long spear from under his cloak.

"Unfortunately I can only do half of the ritual but hey; that's better than nothing, right?" he continued chatting as he cut his palm open with the spear, shuddering at the pain. Letting the blood drop onto the floor he drew a circle onto the ground with an upside-down triangle in the middle. When he was ready the man pointed his weapon at Cho and let his eyes wander over her body. He licked his lips; his eyes flickered sinister, cruelly and madly as he searched for the best and painful spot to plunge the tip of the spear into her soft flesh. Finally he decided for her chest, right above her heart.

Cho sucked in a breath as he twisted the weapon painfully, widening the wound in the progress and drawing out a splash of blood. Ripping the tip out of her flesh, he brought it up to his mouth and licked her fresh, sweet blood from it. His skin tone changed into black and white and now he looked even crazier than before; like a reaper.

Cho shuddered. "Are you ready bitch? Are you ready to experience the ultimate pain and suffering together with me? Are you ready to scream for Lord Jashin?!" He laughed, lifted the spear into the air and pierced it right through his own upper arm.

* * *

If it wasn't for the chains holding her up, Cho already would have fallen down. Crimson liquid soaked through her pants from the wounds on her thighs and legs. Her cut open arms quivered from fatigue and pain, most parts of her shirt was ripped apart. Although this crazy madman never once touched her with his spear but had impaled only himself, she was covered in wounds. Because every time he plunged the weapon deeply into his own flesh, she felt it too and the wound appeared on her body simultaneously.

Hidan run the tip of his weapon along his body, searching a spot he hadn't stabbed through yet. Grinning widely he stopped at his lower belly, smirking at her sadistically before he stroke. Cho tried to steel herself against the pain but it didn't help. Not a second later she felt the wound appear. Crying out she doubled over, but the chains kept her from falling.

From a far distance she heard him moan in pleasure as her pain rushed through his body like ecstasy; no, it was better than any drug; better than any fuck. Hidan wanted to stress this out, he wanted to feel her pain as long as possible. It was just so shitty bad that he couldn't kill her for this would have given him the purest pleasure ever.

Cho panted hard. Sweat and a trickle of blood ran down her forehead and into her right eye. She blinked it away, along with the salty hot tears.

"That's so fucking good…" Hidan groaned, staring at the ceiling with wide eyes and parted mouth. Then his violet eyes fell on her shaking bleeding body. She looked so hot with the crimson covering every part of her. He licked his lips. Suddenly he wanted to see her without the leftovers of her clothes, he wanted to see her whole hot body covered in fresh blood, he wanted to lick it away from her skin.

Cho jumped when Hidan suddenly let the spear clatter to the ground. He stepped out of the circle, a trail of blood following him as he halted right in front of Cho.

She looked up at him through her sweaty bangs. Her green eyes reflected the pain she was feeling but they still held a strong gaze. Frowning he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. She stared right back, neither squirming away or breaking eye contact.

Hidan frowned. For his liking she still held too much defiance. He wanted to hear her begging him for mercy, wanted to hear her high-pitched screams reaching his ears, wanted to see her break down in tears.

She doubled over when his fist met her stomach, knocking the air out of her lungs, making her cough up gall and blood. Before she could recover from the blast he kicked her in the side. At least one rib broke. Hissing she gasped for air. But she didn't scream.

Angrily Hidan grabbed a fistful of her black short hair and forced her head back. "Fucking scream" he growled. "Scream for mercy you little peasant bitch."

"No." Growling in anger he pushed her head back, making her collide with the hard cement wall. For a moment Cho only saw black. She wanted nothing more than to drift off into unconsciousness but then her vision cleared although her head throbbed in pain and she felt blood sticking in her hair.

"Fucking bitch" he snarled and took a step back. He could break her limbs; one by one, or continue with stabbing himself. But looking at the wounds Hidan knew that she couldn't take too much more or he'd risk killing her. He would love to but Leader had insisted on letting her alive and even Hidan didn't want to piss him off.

"Fucking pierced freak" he mumbled with a frown. However, breaking some of her limbs wouldn't kill her, right? But if he did so, he wanted to see her full body. He wanted to admire his work.

Grinning sinisterly he gripped the under hem of her pants and jerked at the fabric, freeing first her left leg. Cho cried out as the cloth was torn off her wounds, reopening some of them in the process. Hidan did the same with her other leg but luckily her private parts were still covered by the leftovers of her pants. He then grabbed her shirt. His eyes landed on the nice outline of her round breasts. He gripped them through her thin shirt, making her gasp and whimper. Laughing he started to kneed them roughly.

"You like that, bitch?" His hot breath ghosted over her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

He gripped the fabric covering her breasts and started to tug at it, ripping it partly off.

The door slammed open. "Hidan, come, there's work to do." Cho recognized that deep gruffly voice to be it Kakuzu's.

"Fuck you old geezer, I'm busy!" Hidan yelled without looking at his partner, his hands still on her breasts. Cho was holding her breath, prying for the Jashinist to leave.

Kakuzu stepped into the cell and narrowed his semi-colored eyes at the girl. Her breaths were shallow and raspy, she was too weak to even lift her head and the blood was forming big puddles underneath her.

"You know that Leader told us not to kill that girl, right?" he growled.

"Of course, shithead! She's alive, isn't she?" he snapped.

"Yes but she's about to bleed to death" he replied and turned around, about to leave the cell. "Take Sasori, he shall heal her most severe wounds."

"Fuck it! I said I'm not finished yet!" Hidan yelled. Cho wanted to cover her ears from his loud voice so close next to her.

"Hidan, don't test my patience. And we have a bounty to collect."

"Collect your shitty bounty alone! Or are you that weak that you can't go without me?" he said mockingly, taunting his partner.

Kakuzu halted, his face grimaced in anger. Without warning his threads sped to the immortal, wrapping themselves around his legs, arms and torso, bounding him.

"Hey, let me go! Kakuzu! Shit…" Without a word the money-lover dragged Hidan out of the cell, smearing blood all over the ground in the process due to Hidan's struggling. "When we come back you clean up."

"FUCK YOU!" The cell door slammed shut.

Cho let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Trembling she leaned against the cool wall, her eyes closed.

He was gone. That was all that counted. Somehow she was very grateful to Kakuzu for dragging Hidan away before he could have fully exposed her. Making your captive naked was one important way of torture; an unbloody but still cruel method to take the captive's dignity away. The man who had tortured her in Konoha had used it on her. But it hadn't been the first time her body had been exposed to a stranger. As test subject number 738 she only had worn something similar to a potato sack, nothing else. In order to push needles in her system or to cut her skin open with glistering scalpels, they often had took this sack away, leaving her naked.

Cho shivered by the mere memories.

She stood there silently, breathing in shallow breaths, listening to her blood drop into the sea of blood underneath her. When Sasori entered the cell to keep her from dying, she already had drifted off into unconsciousness.

* * *

**So Danzou makes his move... Hope you liked it! Like every time please review! Who do you think will torture her next?**


	10. Chapter 10: Monster

**Thanks to God Of Twilight, angelmraven, ShikiUploadz and Momijii for the reviews!**

**There will be a point in this chapter where I recommend anyone under 18 who decided to still read this fanfic despite it being rated M to skip over. There will be a big warning.**

**Chapter 10: Monster**

Kisame was in a very bad mood. Actually he was pissed and boiling with rage. Taking yet another big gulp of sake he leaned against the kitchen table. Itachi was reporting the results of their finished mission to Pain. The mission itself had gone smoothly. They had infiltrated the village and killed the target. Easy.

Last night they had checked in a motel in the nearest village to Amegakure. While his partner had stayed in the room Kisame had gone straight to the bars to fill his body with alcohol. Of course there were also some hot chicks present, flirting, while he sat at the bar – alone. Kisame actually was used to it. He was used that women looked at him more scared than flirtatious. He was used that it usually was Itachi who got the attention – not that the Uchiha gave a fuck about it though. He was used having to pay whores in order to get sex – who in their right mind would freely go into bed with a shark monster? But despite of that it still ticked him off every time, like back then.

_Sometime during the evening/night a guy sits down next to Kisame, with a gorgeous blonde girl following him suite. She sits down on his lap, kissing him, pressing her curves into his body while Kisame beside them has to watch their actions, hear their moaning whilst gulping down one shot after another. _

_"__Hey girl, do you really intend to go into bed with that looser? Why don't you take yourself a real man?"_

_They turn around to him. The man growls angrily because of the interruption. The girl looks him up and down with her nose wrinkled. _

_"__Do you even have enough experience in sex to judge this matter?" The man roars with laughter while the woman smirks satisfied. Kisame growls and lifts his heavy body off the chair. If the two wouldn't have drunk that much they would have seen the dangerous look on his face. But they don't see the danger. _

_"__What makes you think that?" he asks with a faked grin, gripping the handle of Samehada._

_The woman laughs with a high voice. The alcohol paints her cheeks red, makes her eyes glistering and her voice unclear but she still manages to yell: "Because you're damn UGLY!" _

The next thing Kisame knew was that he was standing in the middle of rubbles that once had been the bar. Shredded bodies lay all around him, the pieces of wood were painted red, and the air reeked of death. The once beautiful body of the woman was cut beyond recognition.

Itachi appeared next to him. He just threw one gaze at the mess, his mask stoic as ever but Kisame could see the rage hidden behind these passive eyes. However, Kisame wasn't in the mood for his partner's criticism and in return gave him only a warning glare. Itachi just sighed.

"We should leave before anyone arrives."

The rest of the travel had been silent. Itachi was damn angry on him; Kisame knew that but he couldn't care less. This bitch had deserved it.

Back in the present Kisame took yet another gulp. He was still angry and needed something to steam off. Apparently the slaughter hadn't been enough.

"You motherfucker let me go! I said I wasn't done yet with that bitch!" Kisame lifted his head as Hidan's complaining yells echoed through the whole base.

"Ouch fuck you, you cocksucker!"

The girl… Kisame almost had forgotten about her.

He grinned. Gulping down the last bit of sake he headed toward the cells. It was time for him to have some fun.

* * *

Cho was ripped out of her consciousness. She didn't even have the strength left to lift her head as the door was closed and her next torturer came in. Fear crawled up inside of her, her stomach started to twist painfully. She shivered and barely suppressed a whimper.

Not again…

"Look at that, I thought it would be already too late the time we'd come back from that mission but looks like you're still standing. Congratulations, kid." Cho instantly recognized that voice.

Kisame stepped closer. For such a big man he could move surprisingly silent, probably because he was an excellent ninja. However, she still could sense him as he approached her pathetic helpless form hanging in the chains. His feet entered her field of vision and stopped.

"Hey, are you still alive down there?" He kicked the girl's leg but all she could do was moving her shaking feet closer to her body in a weak attempt to protect her from his hits.

"They really fucked you up little one." He laughed. "But don't you dare to go unconscious because now it's my turn. I'll have a little fun with you too."

Cho's breaths quickened. She pressed her eyes shut, trying to space him out, trying to steady herself against the pain that was about to come.

A strong hand clasped around her throat, pulling her up until her weight only rested on her toes. The shackles rattled. Kisame pinned her against the wall. She didn't even try to look at him. The smell of alcohol in his breath made her wanting to gag.

"I don't think that you have to use your arm in the future, right? At least we then won't have to bind you anymore." Something touched her exposed skin at her elbow. The sword quivered in anticipation to cut her limb off.

Kisame stared at her half-unconscious beaten form with a grin, holding Samehada at her elbow. Without all the blood, bruises and open wounds he could imagine her to be quite beautiful. His grin only widened and he licked his lips. She was only covered with small pieces of fabric, sadly at the right places although her breasts were half shown. Kisame imagined her to be fully naked and exposed, hanging in the chains, looking at him with her green big eyes. He couldn't keep the dirty thoughts away and felt his manhood getting hard.

Suddenly the girl stirred in his grip like she had sensed his upwelling intentions.

"I don't know… how you ever could have thought… I'd join you." It wasn't even a whisper and he had to lean closer to understand her. Her dry lips opened up from speaking and fresh blood ran down her chin. "I'm not like you… don't enjoy torture… and killing. You're disgusting, not worth to be called ninjas or even humans. You're monsters, ugly fucking freaks… nothing more than shit. I just hope… you all die a terrible embarrassing death." She coughed and some blood landed on his hand still holding her throat. His grip tightened as he stared at her with rising anger.

Actually Kisame was used to be called like this: A monster and a freak, a non-human like creature. He was used to it like he was used to the fact that no woman wanted to go in bed with him for free. But this day was so shitty and the alcohol he already had consumed gave him the rest.

Anger was boiling up inside of him, making him want to choke the lights out of that bitch. She gasped as his strong grip was about to crush her air supply off. But then his lips twisted up into a sick smirk and he loosened the grip, leaning closer to whisper into her ear: "So you think I'm not human, huh? In that case, let me show you what a monster and freak of nature is capable of."

* * *

**WARNING!**

* * *

He let go of her throat and pulled Samehada away, not before letting her cut deep into the girl's arm, almost down onto the bone. After placing his protesting sword against the wall he gripped the leftover of her shirt and ripped it away along with her bra, exposing her average sized breasts.

Her eyes widened in shock as she realized what he had done. The sudden cold air gave her goose bumps. Kisame tossed the leftovers of her clothes aside and stared at her exposed breasts with clearly visible lust. He stretched his hand out. Whimpering she leaned back, wanting to cover herself from his intense lustful stare and his touch but she couldn't and so his big hand landed on her left breast, massaging the soft flesh that was yet free from any wounds. He lowered his head, twirling his tongue around her nipple and biting down on it.

Cho hissed, moving uncomfortable in her chains.

His right hand moved down her belly, her hip and her thighs. Gripping the leftovers of her torn pants he ripped them away easily. Cho gasped as she now was fully exposed to him.

"P-Please stop" she whimpered, a single tear trailing down her cheek. Kisame stood up and pressed his body against hers, lifting her chin up to force her to stare up at him. Her green eyes were wide and filled with fear, fright and horror. It only turned him on more and he wanted nothing more than to just nail her here and now; but he would take his time. He would make her scream in agony when banging inside of her petite body.

"Please, don't do this." Now she was begging him to stop but it already was too late. He wouldn't stop. The alcohol and lust made him crazy and all he could see was her petite naked bruised form.

"Why shouldn't I? After all I'm a brutish monster, right?" he snarled and without warning he let his fist collide with her face. Her head flew to the side; her nose broke from the impact and blood spilled out. Roughly he grabbed her chin and pressed his lips on hers, slid his tongue in her warm mouth, licked the hot blood away.

Cho was shaking like a leaf. She couldn't believe what was happening, couldn't believe what he was doing to her. She felt his body pressing against hers, could feel the hard bump in his pants, the alcohol in his breath. His tongue filled her mouth, pushing her own to the side, while his greedy hands clasped around her breasts.

Cho was completely limp. She was frozen in shock. Her brain had stopped thinking. It felt like a nightmare yet she knew that this was real. Kisame was about to rape her.

He licked his lips in anticipation.

He would show her how much of a monster he was.

Kisame stepped back and looked down at the girl. She was incredibly shaking, staring at the ground in frozen shock, gasping for air after the long kiss. She had pressed her legs together. Kisame had to grin about this weak try of protection. It would use her nothing; he would fuck her until her screams would fill the whole hideout.

Kisame stepped closer to her and forced her legs apart. By doing so his thumb dug into a wound, opening it and earning him a startled weak cry from the girl. His finger was instantly covered with her blood. Staring at her exposed womanhood he thought for a moment about playing with it, but then decided that he wouldn't even try to pleasure her. He would fuck her rough and without any foreplay. Her breaths quickened, she pressed her eyes shut. Weak whimpers escaped her lips. She was about to hyperventilate.

Grabbing in his pants Kisame rubbed his hardened member, covering it with her blood in the process before pulling it out.

He grabbed her upper legs, forcing them apart and lifting her light body up. Pressing her against the wall he stepped in between her legs and rubbed his hard erection against her entrance. In his lust he didn't even really hear her whimpers and pleases. He only wanted to bury himself deep into her tight pussy.

He sucked in a breath as he forced the tip of his member inside of her core. She cried out. He groaned in pleasure as her walls pressed against his member. She was so fucking tight…

With one push he forced himself into her unprepared hole.

Cho screamed. She trashed, tried to kick him away, to wiggle away from him, but he held her firmly in place while pushing inside of her. It felt like he ripped her apart in two. Her abdomen exploded in pain. Blood ran down her thighs.

Kisame looked down at her with a wide, satisfied, lust-filled, maniac grin. Groaning at the sheer pleasure he pulled out just to thrust into her again, earning him yet another cry. Roughly and without mercy he slammed again and again into her bruised body.

After some time Cho gave up trying to fight against him and just let him do. Her cries and screams turned into painful whimpers and silent tears fell down.

* * *

Groaning Kisame was still shaking from the orgasm. This had been amazing sex. The chains around Cho's wrists forced her up or else she would have slumped down on the ground. She was shaking, sobbing. Her head hang down. Tears along with blood smeared her skin. She pulled her legs closer to her body, wincing at the pain erupting from her ripped insides.

Kisame leaned closer to her ear, whispering: "This is what a monster can do." Standing up he gave her one last kiss, as goodbye. Laughing he fixed his pants and then left the cell. His mood had finally changed to a better one.

* * *

**That chapter was kind of weird to write. I never wrote anything close to a lemon scene before, especially not rape. I'm not sure if Kisame really would go that far but he is drunk, pissed, she was already half naked and I believe that surely he hates it if someone calls him freak or monster; I mean who wouldn't? I hope I didn't make him OOC. Please tell me what you think about it!**


	11. Chapter 11: On the move

**Oh my freaking Pain/Jashin! 8 reviews for one chapter? I think I never received that much at once! Maybe I should post rape chapters more often haha! Nah, just kidding. But seriously, thanks a lot to ShikiUploadz, God Of Twilight, Saint Row, Momijii, angelmraven, allonsyepicsnowman, Guest, and ita-chan01! Also a big thank you goes to all my other readers who favored/followed and still read this story. You're all awesome!**

**Chapter 11: On the move**

Impatiently, Danzou was standing in the middle of the forest that was surrounding Konoha but was close to the border of Sound Country. Finally he heard the rustling of leaves and some seconds later a hooded figure stepped onto the dark path. As it lifted its head, silver hair and a pair of glasses appeared. Danzou narrowed his eyes.

"Where is he?" he asked dangerously low. "I didn't come all this way to talk to one of his underlings."

Kabuto though only smirked at the root ANBU-leader. "I'm not Lord Orochimaru's underling but his assistant. Also he's very busy and it's not safe for him to appear that close to Konoha. I guess you have to bear with me."

"In that case this meeting is over. Either your master comes crawling out of his snake hole or I will take this matter in my own hands." Danzou already turned to leave.

"What is this about anyway?" Kabuto asked in a faked friendly tone. "You haven't contacted Lord Orochimaru for months, so why now?"

But Danzou didn't reply as he continued his walk back, the shadow ANBU trailing behind him not leaving Kabuto out of his eyes.

"Oh now my dear Danzou, don't leave already." Master and shadow stopped immediately as another figure appeared on the dark path. Black long hair framed a pale face; golden snake-like eyes glistered in the darkness.

"I don't have time for your plays, Orochimaru" Danzou growled and turned around to face the smirking men. "We have a problem. Beni appeared."

An excited hiss escaped his lips, his eyes sparkled and he licked his lips with his long tongue. "Finally… It was about time."

"What do you mean that this is a problem?"

Danzou shot Kabuto a glare for daring to speak to him but answered calmly: "The Hokage sent out teams of jounin and chunin. There is also a high chance that your old friends the Akatsuki got to her."

This time the snake-Sannin hissed in anger at the name of the organization he once had been in.

"In that case they are probably the reason why she flattered into the open. Let's just hope that they didn't catch our little butterfly yet."

"I already sent out my root members. She hid in an inn called Dancing Dragon near the Hidden Waterfall village but then fled in western direction. We have to find her under all cost. There's no telling of what will happen if the Akatsuki get access to the secrets she has."

Orochimaru's lips curled up into a smirk. "My my, don't tell me you're afraid? That doesn't suit you at all." Danzou glared at him through one narrowed eye.

"I only treat this matter seriously, in contrary of you."

"Oh but I treat it serious as well. I will send out my best creatures that I have in my cells." That would be a perfect training unit for his Sasuke; he thought and chuckled at the thought. The little boy probably wouldn't like it to be sent after a girl. Maybe Orochimaru should tell him that she could be with Itachi…That should be motivation enough for his most promising experiment.

"Very well" Danzou interrupted his thoughts, "keep me updated as soon as something happens." With that he and his shadow left toward Konoha while Orochimaru and Kabuto headed to the hideout they were staying in for now.

* * *

The group which Kakashi leaded stopped in the middle of an open field somewhere in the north-west of Fire Country. Everyone else who participated in the search party also stopped and gathered around the copy ninja.

"This is where my dogs lost the trace" Kakashi explained to the others. His voice was calm but inside he was stressed and tensed. Too much time had passed since he had stood here the last time and even if there was still a trail present it most likely would be so faint that it would almost be impossible to detect.

With his mask over his Sharingan eye he gazed over the group the Hokage had called together: Team 8's Shino Aburama, Hinata Hyuuga and Kiba Inuzuka (the sensory team); team 10's Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akimichi (they worked excellent together as a team and were needed in case of capturing Cho), then Might Guy (he and Kakashi worked together best) and Neji Hyuuga (another Sensor) and from his own team Sakura Haruno (for medical support). Also a member of the root ANBU, Sai, was participating on behalf of Danzou and the Elders even though Tsunade had been anything but happy about it. That's why she also sent one of her ANBU, Yamato, on this mission. Or at least that was his current name. Kakashi knew him under the name Tenzo.

Of course the others who had been left behind had complained greatly about it – especially Lee – but they had been assigned another, if not even more difficult task: To distract Naruto of realizing that some of his friends were missing and stopping him from asking too much questions.

He just had come home while Kakashi had been reporting the incident to Tsunade. Actually Kakashi had planned on testing his and Sakura's new abilities after the knucklehead's return but that had to wait.

Anyhow, the Hokage had decided that no word about this mission must slip to Naruto's ears. The reason about it was that it may include the Akatsuki, especially Itachi, and everyone knew that Naruto would have wanted to pursuit them by himself simply because he thought that if he'd catch the older Uchiha he might get to the younger one.

"The trail is completely gone by now" Kiba said after Akamaru had sniffed around. Kakashi had brought a piece of cloth along. It originally had belonged to Cho. Her friend had given it to Kakashi.

"What shall we do now Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked with a frown.

"Don't let your spirits waver kids!" Guy yelled, grinning at them all. "We will follow our burning hearts and let them guide us to our destiny!"

"From what route they have taken so far" Shikamaru said ignoring Guy, "they're probably heading toward either the south of Grass or the Rain country. Or of course they just want us to believe that they head in that direction and actually take a complete different route. However, seeing as they either chase this Cho or have her already captured, I don't think that they'd take that much of a diversion."

"So what do you suggest Shikamaru?" Choji asked while opening yet another pack of chips. His friend sighed.

"I guess we have to search in both Grass and Rain Country for them."

"But isn't there a civil war going on in Rain?" Ino asked frowning. For years this small country had shut the rest of the world out and thus isolating itself. The only news slipping to the outer world were those of the civil war.

"It will be difficult to get into either of these countries" Kakashi voiced out and gazed into the direction of where they were heading to. "That's why we have to be quick but in the same time search the surroundings after every little trace that might still be left. We can't miss anything. Do you understand?" Everyone nodded seriously.

"Good, then let's go!"

* * *

Deep in thoughts Orochimaru walked back to the hideout he was currently hiding in. Kabuto followed right behind him, silently.

Cho… Sweet little Cho… Orochimaru's lips turned into a smirk. His tongue slithered out and he hissed in anticipation. She had been a promising test subject, one of his favorites. He never had seen anyone like her before.

_He doesn't walk in any particular direction, just whether his gut sends him. The snake Sannin just moved into a new young body, thus betraying death yet another time. Now he wanders through the land, searching for further test subject, anything promising looking with a rare power. _

_He finds her at the bank of a river: Passed out, boney-thin, drenched. Curiosity gets him and he steps closer, inspecting the small young girl. Her clothes are partly ripped off. He can see something on her stomach. His yellow eyes widen as he kneels down and lifts the thin fabric up. _

_This pattern… It is strange but also familiar to the snake man. He has seen it before. It is a seal he discovered long ago as he collected more jutsus on his path of entire life. _

_He grabs the unconscious girl, wraps her in his cloth to keep her warm and then carries her back to his hideout. His search ended successful._

The power she was possessing sure was something else but he never managed to call it his own. Back when he had found her, she only had made her first steps of becoming a ninja. She couldn't control it, thus leading once almost in her destruction. That's why he sent her to Danzou after finishing testing her. The ANBU leader should train. And then she escaped before he could get her back.

But now… now the bunny left the hole and the snake was already waiting for her, ready to strike and to devour it.

I'll get you my dear Cho, Orochimaru thought and his eyes sparkled. Even though you sadly can't become my vessel anymore because of Sasuke, you'll still be of great use for me. You will be mine.

* * *

As Itachi walked into the kitchen after his report to Pain, he met Kisame who was in a surprisingly good mood, collecting several sake bottles from the cabinets with a big grin on his face.

"Hey Itachi, where are you going?" he asked showing his sharp teeth.

"Hn Leader wants me to break the girl" he answered emotionlessly and stepped to the door leading in the basement and the cells.

But he halted when he heard Kisame's laughter. "It won't take long, trust me." Itachi frowned but resisted to ask the swordsman after an explanation and just went down the stairs. When he stood in front of the cell door he stopped. From inside he heard the sound of pathetic whimpers and sobs. Had Kisame been here during his absence? What did he do to the girl?

A very bad feeling rose in his chest as he hesitantly opened the door. His eyes widened.

Cho hang in the chains. Her entire body was covered in blood. Her flesh was partly ripped open. She was naked. She pressed her legs together. Her wails echoed through the room. They didn't sound human but more like a hurt violated animal lying scared and left to death in a corner.

Itachi closed his eyes for a brief moment. He took one breath; two; three.

He sent chakra in his rings, contacting Pain. "Cho is at the end of her resistance. A little push and she'll break."

It took some seconds until he received the answer: "I'll come. Take care of the rest until then."

Itachi stepped to Cho's shaking and quivering form. Avoiding the streams of blood on the ground the best he could he stood next to her and loosened the chains so that she sank to the floor. He undressed his cloak and softly covered her petite shaking form with it. She flinched at the contact but otherwise didn't even give any sign of acknowledgement to his presence.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, crouching down next to her. "Please Cho, look at me." He placed a finger under her chin and carefully lifted her head. She stared at him with frightening dull and red puffy eyes.

Sighing Itachi closed his eyes. As he reopened them, he revealed the Mangekyou Sharingan.

* * *

**What do you think Itachi is going to do to her? Please review!  
**


	12. Chapter 12: Back in Konoha

**Thanks to God Of Twilight, ShikiUploadz, Billfromaccounting, angelmraven and ita-chan01 for the reviews.**

**Chapter 12: Back in Konoha**

_I am once again back in Konoha, walking through the streets and looking around in awe. It is ridiculous since I already know this village; there is nothing to be amazed by. _

_More importantly though is that I'm completely free from pain. It's like all the tortures never happened, the rape included. My mind isn't weak and exhausted but full of energy._

_The smell of grilled meat hits my nose and with a watering mouth I look at a barbecue stand. Grabbing some coins from my pocket I run off to this place. A second later I am munching on a grilled chicken, walking casually through the village while in my head I am wondering what the hell is going on. I have thought Itachi would show me something… crueler. Or is the real torture just about to begin? Does he want to make me believe that everything is alright before he strikes?_

_I want to look around for any signs of an attack but can't do anything than munching on the chicken and looking around as if I am on a sight-seeing tour. _

_Suddenly I see a crowd of people standing around. Curiously I step closer and push through the bodies. Somehow I am smaller than I actually am._

_I can't stop my body from moving forward. Then I hear a few voices out of the murmuring around me._

_"__This time we'll let you off with only a warning but do anything like this again and we'll put you under arrest."_

_"__What?! You can't be serious, I didn't start it! That guy tried to steal from my stand!"_

_Another man snorts. "We'll investigate it but it was you who caused this ruckus so you should better shut your mouth and go back into your shop."_

_"__And you call yourself the police, shame upon you! You're only blaming me because that thief is one of you fucking Uchihas! Fairness, don't make me laugh! The Hokage should have kicked you all out after you did nothing against the fox spirit and let it attack our village!"_

_"__That's it" a man growls. "We'll arrest you for attacking a police officer."_

_By that time I have made my way through the crowd and am now standing in the front line, staring at two black haired men with the same crest on their back, arresting a struggling cursing older man while another dark haired one is standing beside the scene with a smug grin on his face and his arms crossed casually. Weirdly this scene seems strangely familiar, like it already has happened once in my life but I know it hasn't._

_Normally I just would have backed away into the crowd without saying anything, but something inside of my mind tells me that it is my first task to attract a certain someone. _

_"__He most likely will be spying on clan members of the Uchiha" I suddenly hear his hissing voice in my head. "They are the police force of Konoha. Confront some of them and make a scene. That will get his attention."_

_So I step forward without having any control over my body, out of the protection of the crowd. "Hey, if you are the police forces then at least arrest this man too" I say, pointing at the smugly grinning man. "Everyone can see that he is guilty too." Instantly all eyes are on me._

_One of the Uchihas steps forward, narrowing his eyes that were now red, at me. "And who are you?" His tone is ice cold but I sand my ground and stare back._

_"__A simple traveler" I answer .It feels like my reply; like the complete setting, is already determined before I even say or do anything._

_"__So you are new in the village and are already making trouble?" the Uchiha say. Before I can answer he continues while taking a step forward: "You're coming with us little lady." Suddenly I am on the ground. The man is kneeling on my back and ties my arms behind my back. My chicken has fallen onto the earth. I don't resist even though I want to. Why am I arrested by an Uchiha who already must be dead in a vision Itachi is showing me? By every second that passes I get more and more confused._

_Together with the shop owner I am dragged into a separate area and then into a building with a blue star and this clan's crest on it. The old man constantly rambles about how wrong he is treated while I stay silent. I am then pushed into a room and into a chair; my hands still tied. They let me alone until an elderly man with hard facial expression, black hair and wrinkles appears. He has similarities to the ones who arrested me as well as the thief. They probably are all from the same clan, the Uchiha. I've never heard anything of them before Orochimaru informed me that the Uchiha are the village's police force. But I never paid much attention to them until the night of the massacre and my arrest because everyone believed I was involved in it just because they found me passed out at the crime scene._

_"__My name's Fugaku Uchiha. I'm the head of the police force" the man introduces himself as he sits down on the chair opposite to me, staring at me with his expressionless black eyes. "I've never seen you before in Konoha. Who are you?"_

_"__I'm a traveler. I only arrived here today" I answer honestly. "And my name's Cho."_

_Fugaku looks into some papers he has brought with him. "Here stands that you attacked a police officer in order to help the merchandiser." I frown._

_"__That's not true! I came by and only stated that the one who the seller thought stole something from him was behaving very suspicious. I just said it out loud and suggested kindly that the police officer should arrest him too. But instead I was arrested" I explain._

_"__Did you know the seller before that incident?"_

_"__No" I answer sternly, looking directly into his eyes._

_"__Hn." Without another word he stands up and leaves the room. I am sitting there for a while. It can be minutes or hours, it is hard to tell. In the meantime I continue on racking my mind about why Itachi shows this to me. That isn't torture, more like a crazy dream. _

_Sometime later the door opens and Fugaku appears again. He lets the door open and mentions me to get out. _

_"__You can leave" he says but doesn't look too happy about it. I nod and leave the police station as fast as I am allowed to after they free me from my bindings. Without looking back I turn right on the road, shoving my hands in my pant pockets, kicking rocks away. This is all just too confusing…_

_Suddenly a cloaked figure appears in front of me on the road, with a demonic-like mask hiding its face. _

_"__Lord Danzou likes to speak to you", the voice of a woman says. I frown. _

_I scream at my body to not move but to turn around and run away. I don't want anything to do with that man. Is Itachi's torture now to begin? Will he use the image of Danzou to torture me? I can't stop myself from nodding and following the root member while I try to force my legs into another direction but they don't comply. _

_I meet him in a dark ally. Calm and powerful, with this slight evil aura swirling around him, he stands in the middle of a dark passage and looks at me with his one uncovered eye while his right hand rests on his cane._

_"__So you are Cho?" I nod. "Welcome with the roots. You'll be shown a place to stay and given your mask and clothes right away. Tomorrow I will judge your capabilities in letting you train with other members. You have to know that we're like a big family supporting each other. Most of the black ops are here since they were kids. You're not to tell anyone outstanding about anything regarding the roots as we are the roots supporting and protecting the great tree called Konoha from the shadows. Even though Orochimaru deserted Konoha, this agreement is still in the Leaf's interest so don't fail me. Also, your name won't be longer Cho but…" he looks at me for a moment before continuing: "Beni." I nod and bow._

_"__Yes Lord Danzou, I will do as you say and serve you the best I can."_

_"__You are dismissed." Bowing a second time I leave. _

_My mind is spinning. That is crazy! What the heck is going on here?! Why has Itachi just shown me my first meeting with Danzou, the moment I have become an ANBU black ops? And why has this piece of my memory been mixed with the appearance of the Uchihas? _

_I don't understand anything anymore. Itachi, what the hell do you want?! I yell in my mind but no answer comes. Instead I jump from roof to roof through Konoha, following the ANBU woman, with my new clothes and the eagle mask in my arms._

_Finally she stops in front of a small apartment. It really is mine and looks exactly like I have kept it in my memory. A single bed, a desk, bookshelf, two shelves over my desk, a TV, an oven and attached to the room is the small bathroom._

_The woman leaves without another word. If this is my memory, then I now am going to lie down onto the mattress and drift off into sleep. My feet carry me automatically to the bed. I put my ANBU stuff onto the bed but instead of lying down I turn around to the door and leave the room._

_What the hell?!_

_It is already turning dark as I stroll aimlessly through the village. Looking up I see the gate to the playground. A smile appears on my lips without me controlling it and I enter the area. Immediately I see the three boys next to the swings. I walk closer, hear them insulting Naruto._

_No, that is wrong, I think as the scene continues. I didn't meet Naruto on my first day; it was later, when I already had some missions. _

_Are you sure?, a small voice in my head asks me. Yes… I answer but it doesn't sound very convincing._

_The ANBU appears, telling me to leave Naruto alone. Ignoring this order I go to have some ramen with Naruto, listening as he tells me whatever gets in his mind. _

_The next day I am taken by the woman to an underground training ground where Danzou is awaiting me. _

_"__You went against my orders" he greets glaring at me. _

_"__Why should I keep away from the boy?" I ask in return. This is wrong, it didn't happen on my first training session. The whole time slot is completely wrong._

_"__It doesn't have to concern you."_

_"__Well, I go out to dinner with whoever I want to" I reply coldly. His eyes narrow but I withstand his stare. _

_The training starts and Danzou doesn't let his root members attack me easily, mainly because I didn't follow his order. So far everything is once again like my memories, and also the next four days, except that I am meeting with Naruto every evening to dinner. _

_In the end Danzou is satisfied with my skills but not with my behavior and so he gives me one mission after another, including the one with Itachi and Kakashi. _

_"__During this mission, I want you to keep an eye on the Uchiha" Danzou instructs me before I leave. Wait, he never told me that! _

_The mission is to retrieve a scroll from enemy hands. Kakashi's dogs trace the enemies down and we attack in the middle of the night. There isn't much fighting. Stuck inside of my mind I am able to foretell everything that is about to happen, with the exception that I throw more often a glance at Itachi than I should have, keeping an eye on him. Why? This once again doesn't match up with my real memory._

_Are you sure they are real? I growl at the voice and stove it away into the back of my head. Of course I am sure! I know what happened to me, I know what my memories are._

_After this mission I get others but work most times alone. Then I meet Itachi again._

_Whoa, wait! I never met him twice, just this one time during the mission! I've never seen him after that, except for when he appeared at the Dancing Dragon!_

_I kneel in front of the Hokage, Danzou and the two Elders. Itachi is beside me, dressed in his ANBU gear. We both have moved our masks away._

_"__Beni, I want you to know that this mission is of upmost importance", the Hokage speaks up. "I assign you to this task because of you are new in Konoha and so neutral in the upcoming conflict. You'll work together with Itachi, he'll instruct you to everything." I nod, waiting for him to explain the mission._

_"__For the next week you will keep an eye on the Uchiha clan and their activities." I frown, remembering my first day in Konoha and the police officers. But I nod without asking for any details._

_By now I have stopped racking my poor brain about everything and just watch how it plays out. But to spy on the Uchiha with Itachi Uchiha as my partner? That is bullshit!_

_Itachi leads me to a post at the edge of Konoha; a small tree house with a telescope and a thick book with several activities of individual Uchihas written down. _

_"__Do you know what this is all about?" I ask my new partner as we settle down at the observation point. _

_"__Hn." However, I have the feeling he knows the answer very well. We spend the day watching the clan silently. I recognize the two police men as well as the chief as they walk down a street. When the night comes; two other ANBU switch shift with us. _

_Itachi and I stand in the middle of the village, about to leave parts. He looks at me, opens his mouth but suddenly his eyes are red, his face turns blurry, and his older facial features appear for a second. "Cho, watch closely. These are your real memories, this is what really happened." Then this moment is over. I wish Itachi a good night and turn to walk back to my apartment, completely confused._

_What do you mean?! Itachi, answer me you son of a bitch! But he is silent and once again all I can do is watching. _

_Watching, as we continue spying on the Uchiha, writing down as they start to harass and arrest some people without any real reason, as they get together in groups, heading to their temple, as they walk through the streets all tensed up. _

_After this week we report all these incidents back to the Hokage, Danzou and the Elders. _

_"__Hokage-sama, excuse me for asking" I say after we finished, my head lowered, "but could you tell me what is going on? Why are we spying on this clan?" There is a heavy silence before Sarutobi answers._

_"__Beni let me ask you… What do you think of the result of this mission? What do you think about the Uchiha clan?" I glance at Itachi but his face remains as stoic as always. _

_Carefully I choose my words as I answer: "Their behavior is… strange. There is hatred and anger between the Uchiha clan members and the villagers and instead of protecting the villagers the Uchiha who are in the police force take their anger out on them. Also it seems like they meet to secret meetings no one else should get knowledge on. It's… suspicious." The Hokage nods._

_"__What I'm now about to tell you is top secret."_

_Then he tells me. He tells me about the fox monster attacking the village, the suspicion that it might have been controlled by an Uchiha, the tension rising over the years, the coup d'état planned by the Uchiha and Itachi working as a spy. _

_After that, my mouth hangs open. It is the first time I hear it and yet the news seems… familiar._

"Cho, watch closely. These are your real memories, this is what really happened."

_My inner voice is silent but it doesn't have to say anything anymore. I know it is right. Itachi isn't about to torture me, he shows me my own memories – my real memories. Meaning that whatever I have thought to be reality over all these years is a fake. The question though is how did I lose my memories? Who made me think that this lie has been real? Who changed them? Was it Itachi? Why does he show me them now? And what happens further?_

* * *

**I hope you didn't expect this to happen hehe. Like always please review!**


	13. Chapter 13: The truth

**Thanks to angelmraven and Guest for the reviews.**

**To Guest: Not everything is faked, only some special parts were erased and other things were changed slightly. The reason will be explained in this chapter.**

**Chapter 13: The truth**

_In a private moment Danzou tells me to keep an eye on Itachi. Apparently, despite of him being an Uchiha, he is working secretly for the Hokage while the Uchiha think he is working for them. However, Danzou of course doesn't trust him and so he sends me to spy on my former partner._

_So I follow him until he stops in front of a house. And by the door Fugaku Uchiha stands, his arms crossed, his face rid of any emotion. I learned that he is not only the chief of the police force but the head of the Uchiha clan and leader of the rebellion. He greets Itachi with a nod._

_"__Welcome home my son. How was your day?" Wow, Itachi, the spy, is the son of the man behind the whole coup d'état? No wonder that Danzou doesn't trust him._

_"__Big brother!" the voice of a child suddenly comes from inside the house and right after, the door slides open and a cute little boy with big black eyes and a wide smile appears, jumping into his brothers arms. "Can you train with me?" Itachi smiles down at the boy. I've never seen him smile before…_

_"__I'm sorry Sasuke, but I still have some work to do. Why don't you ask father?" Sasuke doesn't look happy about it but he turns to glance up at his father hopefully. The man hesitates for a second but nods. _

_"__We'll go training but first I want to have a word with you, Itachi." With this they disappear into the house._

_I stay in my hiding and continue my spying mission but can't find any evidence that confirms Danzou's distrust. _

_When I tell him this, he simply nods but I have the feeling that he still doesn't trust the young Uchiha. Whatever, I did my job._

* * *

_When I once come home from eating with Naruto – even for brunch he eats ramen! - , I find a piece of paper on my bed. 'Meet me on the Hokage monuments. Itachi' _

_He is already awaiting me, sitting on the edge of the cliff above the village, looking down on the houses. I jump up the last distance from the first Hokage's stone head to his place and sit down next to him. No one of us says a word. I can feel his tension and know exactly what event is about to come._

_"__I heard about your friend's death" I start quietly. "I'm sorry."_

_"__You don't have to be" Itachi says. When he looks at me, I see sorrow and sadness in his dark eyes but a much greater darkness._

_"__When?" It is only a whisper._

_"__Tonight." I look down on the village that is yet completely unaware of the massacre that is going to take place in only a few hours. I glance at him from the corner of my eyes. He looks as calm and stoic as always but I know about the storm of feelings raging inside of him. With every time the fateful day came closer he shut his feelings more and more away. He barricaded himself behind a wall of bricks. I know of that because I have done it myself. With every passing day in Orochimaru's hideout a feeling of me died out._

_I open my mouth but don't know what I shall say. Shall I wish him good luck? That seems cruel. So I shut my mouth close again. We sit there for a few minutes in total silence until he breaks it._

_"__Beni I think you should go now." I nod. It is already afternoon. Standing up, I halt for a moment, thinking of something to say but my brain is empty. That's why I only step to the edge of the cliff and am about to jump down when a quiet word – nothing more than a whisper – stops me. _

_"__Thank you, Beni. Goodbye" I don't turn around so that he doesn't see the tears gathering in my eyes. Without a word I jump._

* * *

_My old self decides that I'm going to lock myself inside my apartment until tomorrow. However, before I even reach my destined street a root ANBU jumps in my way, blocking it. _

_"__Lord Danzou wishes to see you" he informs me. I sigh. What could that bastard possibly want now? _

_Danzou stands in his office in the Hokage tower, looking out of the window and at the village. He stands tall and proud. Yeah like there's anything prideful in ordering a teenager to kill his entire family just because it's the easiest way to solve a problem, I think sarcastically in my mind but show him only my impassive mask._

_He doesn't even turn to me as I kneel on the floor. "Lord Danzou, you wish to speak me?"_

_"__Beni... As you know the massacre will take place in a few hours by the hands of Itachi. He will flee afterwards and become a rogue ninja, taking the blame on his own shoulder. What do you think about it?"_

_I answer without missing a beat: "It's honorable and selfless." _

_"__Yes but it is also a great risk to let him go with this kind of secret."_

_"__I'm sure he will keep it" I answer calmly but tensed up. I have a bad feeling about that…_

_Danzou is quiet for a few moments before he turns around and looks at me with his one eye. _

_"__I have a mission for you that under no circumstances has to fail because it destines the future of the Hidden Leaf Village. Do you understand?" I nod confused._

_"__I hereby order you to kill Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha." I look at him, unable to hide my shock._

_"__Even though Itachi's action is a great sacrifice it would be too risky to let him go. That's why you will confront him right after the massacre. You will kill the one responsible for this cruelty. You'll be regarded as a hero, Beni."_

_"__B-But why Sasuke?" He is an innocent child. Itachi told me that his little brother will be the only one spared, the only one surviving the massacre. This was the condition under which he agreed on committing such a crime in the first place._

_"__The Uchiha is a clan of hatred. Even though they supported the Leaf, in the end they held too much of a threat. Who knows what will become of Sasuke if we let him live. He can unleash his clan's hatred and should he ever know the truth behind this, he will want to take revenge on Konoha. Also don't you think it's better to kill him with the rest to spare him the life of a lonely child that lost his whole family in this tragic event?" I swear, right then I want nothing more than to rip that bastard's throat open! How can he say something like that?! Only with all of my willpower I hide the anger and hatred boiling inside of me for the man standing in front of me._

_"__This will be the last mission for you Beni. After that you'll return to Orochimaru. I taught you to be a shinobi, now you should be able to control your power better. If you fail however you will be marked as a traitor to the Hidden Leaf and be killed. I know how much you fear death Beni" he says threatening. "Now go, you are dismissed." Numbly I lower my head and then flee out of the building._

* * *

_I have no idea what my past self is about to decide. I know that I didn't complete the mission since both Uchihas are still alive, so am I. So how did I solve this? _

_The rest of the day I do nothing than sitting in my apartment, staring at the plain grey wall. Outside the shadows grow bigger and bigger; the gold light of sunset floods through the window and then it is night. I stand up, pick up my stuff including weapons and walk toward the Uchiha compound. The moment I enter I already see the dead bodies lying everywhere around. The massacre already has begun. _

_I wait at the entrance. In the distance I hear people screaming and weapons clashing. At one point I feel a small chakra signature coming closer. Hiding in the shadows I see Sasuke running through the night. He seems to be so distracted that he doesn't even see the corpses in the side streets but runs straight ahead probably to his house; and to Itachi. My hand holding the kunai twitches but I don't stop him._

_Only a few minutes pass but for me they feel like an eternity until I hear a person coming closer and feel Itachi's familiar chakra signature. I appear in front of him, making him lift his sword but he relaxes the moment he sees me._

_"__What are you doing here?" he asks frowning. I lower my head and stare only at the ground. His black eyes are so cold and emotionless it is almost terrifying. "You should disappear from here" he says and is about to walk past me._

_"__Danzou gave me another mission" I blurt out. "He wants me to kill you… and Sasuke. The Uchiha clan shall die out."_

_Itachi freezes in his steps. I can feel his stoic eyes on me. "Then what are you waiting for?" His voice is ice-cold. It sounds like a challenge, like he wants me to attack him. I shake my head._

_"__I refuse to follow his orders anymore."_

_"__He will kill you."_

_"__I will run and never look back. I just… wanted to tell you this."_

_"__Hn."_

_"__Itachi, who is she?" a sudden deep voice asks. I look up to see a figure approaching us. He is dressed in black, has black hair but most importantly a red and black mask hiding his face. For some reason I immediately have to think about this weird guy Tobi by seeing the mask even though it looks different. But then a projection of Tobi appears beside the stranger. It starts to move closer to the man without either of him or Itachi sensing it. The newcomer and the projection overlap. I understand Itachi's message. The stranger actually _is_ Tobi._

_"__She's one of the root ANBU's" Itachi answers him. "She knows about the massacre."_

_Confused I shift my gaze to look at Itachi but as he avoids me I look back at the stranger. "Who are you?" I ask him._

_Instead of an answer he steps closer and suddenly something red flashes behind the mask. My eyes widen. Another Uchiha?! _

_"__You shouldn't have come here tonight girl."_

_"__Wait." Itachi activates his Sharingan himself. _

_"__She saw too much. Nobody shall know about my presence." I still look totally dumbfounded at the Uchiha-Tobi. _

_"__She won't know. Beni" I jump slightly as he says my name and look at him; directly into his bloody red eyes. "I'm sorry." Then there is nothing._

* * *

_When I wake up everything is black. I'm in chains. Suddenly a door opens and dim light flows in my cell. I'm not in the Akatsuki hideout but in Konoha. This is once again exactly like in my memories, right before the interrogations and torture starts. _

_Two ANBU members drag me out of the cell and into an interrogation room, chaining me to a chair. Then Ibiki Morino sits opposite to me._

_"__What's your name?"_

_"__Beni" I answer._

_"__You were found at a crime scene."_

_I look at him confused. "What crime scene?" _

_He studies exactly my facial expression as he says: "The Uchiha clan was massacred last night. You were found at the entrance of the compound. Do you know who did this?"_

_"__What? No!" My heart rate speeds up._

_Ibiki narrows his eyes. "Then what were you doing there?"_

_"__I… It felt like a bad feeling and I followed it to investigate it but… then there's only darkness." He only raises an eyebrow but at that point I believed it. I really believed that this was what happened, because Itachi made me believe it. He changed my memories and erased everything regarding the massacre and Tobi._

* * *

All of a sudden she snapped out of it. With wide, terrified and confused eyes she stared at the bloody ones of Itachi who only looked back at her calmly and stoically. Her lips quivered as she opened them, her lips moved but no sound came out.

They all had been faked… All these memories…

"What's her status?" Her head jerked up. She hadn't even heard Pain come in. Itachi stood up and moved to stand next to his leader. Both of them looked down at her trembling form with cold and hard eyes.

"I examined her status. It won't take long and she will break. She's already standing at the edge."

"Good, then continue. Break her completely" Pain ordered coldly. Itachi nodded, his Sharingan spun. Cho couldn't break eye contact with him. She was still too confused about all this, about every memory that just had come back in her mind. Itachi slightly narrowed his eyes. There was something in his gaze…

She snapped out of her daze before he could drag her into a new genjutsu. "S-Stop." It wasn't more than a whisper, but both of the men heard it.

"Why?" Pain asked. With one more glance into the Sharingan, Cho finally was able to tear her eyes apart and looked to the ground, letting her head hang.

"I…" she stammered out and her hands balled into shaking fists, "I don't want to be broken." She sounded fragile and pathetic but she didn't care. Something in the Uchiha's eyes was telling her that she had two choices: One to continue being stubborn and he'd be forced to break her and would once again erase everything he just showed her. The second choice was to surrender, to keep what he just had showed her, and to solve the puzzle which pieces were laying in front of her. She was too tired and weak to concentrate properly, to make sense of everything but she knew that she wouldn't last for much longer against the torture. She was at her limits and the possibility that there might be a chance to summon Kai now was very slim, too slim to even call it a possibility.

"I don't want to break" Cho repeated, looking up at him, putting all her desperation and pain she had locked away into her gaze. "P-Please, stop…"

A slight smirk tugged at his lips. "Why didn't you surrender earlier then?"

Gazing once again to the ground, stained with her blood and vomit, she said quietly: "Because… because I hoped I'd get a chance to call Kai… for help… I hoped I could escape. But now I see… that I can't. I'm too weak." Cho didn't even have to fake the hot salty tears streaming down her cheeks and dropping onto the ground.

She heard clothes shifting as Pain crouched down in front of her. Cool finger touched her chin and forced her to directly look at him. He studied her green teary eyes with his ringed ones intensely.

"If you'd be weak, you wouldn't have lasted that long" was Pain's only statement as he stood back up and turned to Itachi. "Bring her into the infirmary and get Kakuzu and Sasori. They should heal her wounds." The Uchiha only nodded and Pain left the cell without saying anything more. Expressionless, Itachi grabbed her upper arm and lifted her up on her shaky legs. Cho was too weak to stand and so he ended up carrying her out of the prison. Her hands were free now but she was too tired to even lift one finger. Soon after they left the cell, she lost consciousness.

* * *

**So the torture is over for now but don't worry the violence won't stop here! However, during the next chapters you will get more and more insight on Cho and her abilities. **

**Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14: Kai

**Thanks to Billfromaccounting for the review!**

**Chapter 14: Kai**

The girl was light like a feather after spending the last days in the cell, Itachi thought as he carried her through the halls into the infirmary. The infirmary was actually just a room with a bed and medicine put into the cabinets. Carefully to not open any of her wounds, the Uchiha laid her down on the bed. She looked so fragile, like he could break her just by touching her. She was covered in blood, dirt, tears, sperm, sweat and vomit. Sighing he rearranged his cloak on her so that it once again covered her private parts. Then he went to Kakuzu's room and knocked lightly on the door.

If one wanted to survive standing in front of Kakuzu's door, disrupting him in his money counting, one had to knock lightly and politely because those who he didn't want anywhere near his room – like Hidan, Tobi or Deidara – either banged against it or broke it down anyway, often leading to one of his fits of rage.

The door opened and Kakuzu appeared, narrowing his green-red eyes on Itachi.

"What do you want?" he growled. "I'm busy."

"I came on Pain's orders" the Uchiha replied calmly. "You are to head immediately to the infirmary and treat the prisoner's wounds."

Kakuzu raised an eyebrow. "Does this mean that she's broken?"

"Not quite, she gave in before I could break her completely" Itachi stated and the miser made a sound like an amused grunt.

"How many were ahead of you with the torture?" he asked interested.

Itachi already had turned to leave but answered "four, you included" before he continued toward Sasori's room.

"Who is it?" Sasori asked from inside after the knock.

"Itachi, Leader sent me." The door swung open as Sasori used his puppet strings to do so while he was sitting on a chair in front of a large table where the body parts of a destroyed puppet lay around.

"The prisoner girl is in the infirmary. You should heal her wounds" Itachi informed the read head. His Hiruko puppet was placed on the ground next to him.

"Are the wounds urgent?" he asked back without looking at the Uchiha but moving the fingers of a hand he just fixed, satisfying that it worked now.

"No but don't take your time."

At that Sasori stopped in his movement and turned his head, narrowing his eyes. "You know that I hate to wait and to let others wait. I'll just finish the torso of this puppet, and then I'll head to the infirmary immediately." In his voice was a hidden warning to not disturb him any longer but Itachi just nodded like he didn't care and left the room. The door closed behind him.

* * *

As Sasori entered the room, Kakuzu was already waiting for him. "For someone who hates waiting you sure took your time" he growled, glaring at the Hiruko puppet. "Time is money."

The metal tail twitched dangerously as Sasori moved next to the bed.

"Let's get this over quickly" he said, stepping out of his puppet and the miser nodded, pulling away the Akatsuki cloak covering the girl. The girl lay now completely naked in front of them but neither of them cared.

The men worked silently, it wasn't their first time working together.

After cleaning her cursorily up, Sasori worked on healing the biggest and most dangerous wounds and Kakuzu stitched them up. In the middle of their work, the girl's eyes stirred and she was about to open them, but Sasori infected her quickly with something, making her go unconscious right away before her vision could even clear.

"I'm starting to see why she has such a high bounty on her head" Kakzuz said after fetching up another one of her wounds, most likely being caused by Hidan. "Only a handful of men have yet forced five of us to torture them before they'd be about to break. She has some iron will."

Sasori grunted in agreement.

"However, it still would be more profitable to sell her and get the bounty after fetching her up."

"Maybe, but she also might get useful. We can use her iron will. If she'd be caught we at least wouldn't have to worry about her breaking. But the question is if she has enough power to not be a nuisance."

"Sorry to disappoint you guys but she surely doesn't have it. Nuisance doesn't even describe her closely." Kakuzu and Sasori whirled around, both in battle stance. They haven't even sensed the stranger approaching!

A young man was casually leaning against the wall by the door, his hands in his pockets and a smug smirk on his face. His hair was spikey, black with some white strands and his eyes were golden in the center and became a dark red at the corners. He was wearing a long black cloak that was open in the front, revealing a muscular chest. It was hard to define his age. He looked young, between 20 and 30, but strangely he had an aura like he'd be much older.

"Who are you?" Kakuzu asked; the threads on his arms already had loosened and Sasori had raised the poisonous tail of Hiruko into the air, nod having had enough time to get back into his shielding puppet.

"Who are _you_?" the stranger replied. "And where am I?"

"We're member of the Akatsuki and you're in our hideout" Sasori answered coldly. "You better answer or we'll kill you." The man chuckled.

"I doubt that but whatever… Have you been the ones putting her into that state?" he asked nodding at Cho.

"Why does it concern you?" the puppet master asked instead, making the man grin wider.

"I already like you guys… I just wanted to know who I should thank for beating that brat up. So… thank you." He mockingly bowed, making Sasori tick off and sending his tail straight at the guy. He didn't even blink but the tail was suddenly deflected and crushed into the wall next to the man. Kakuzu who had hardened his hand appeared in front of the guy and punched him, but the stranger caught his attack without even moving a step.

"What?!" Kakuzu growled as he couldn't think of anyone to be able to dodge his hardened attack that easily. The man brought his knee up and punched the miser, sending him crashing into the opposite wall.

"That wasn't very polite to attack me" he said frowning slightly.

**"****What the hell is going on here?"** The man turned to see Zetsu sticking his head out of the wall.

"That's a very good question" Sasori mumbled, glaring at the intruder.

"You guys surely have a boss, right?"

"Yes, **why do you want to know?"**

The man smiled at Zetsu. "I'd like to talk to him." Zetsu gazed around the room. Kakuzu just had freed himself from the rubbles of the broken wall.

"You'll pay for that destroyed wall" he growled furiously.

"You're the one who attacked me" the man countered.

"Fine, I'll bring you to Leader" Zetsu said, emerged fully from the wall and stepped to the door. **"Follow me."** The man did as he said but before he left he turned to the two Akatsuki.

"Please continue healing that pest. Her death would be rather… unfortunate." He smiled and closed the door just before the poisoned needles would have struck him.

* * *

Pain was currently in the room he called his office when he visited this hideout. In an hour he'd leave this hideout and return to Amegakure. He already had been away for too long now.

But then the door opened and Zetsu entered. Trailing after him was a young-looking man, with his hands in his pockets, looking around like being on a city tour.

Pain gazed at Zetsu with a raised eyebrow, demanding an answer from him which he more or less got.

"**This man suddenly appeared in the hideout, **precisely in the infirmary. **This doesn't matter. **He was involved in a fight with Sasori and Kakuzu but none of their attacks were affecting him. **He wanted to see you, Leader."**

"So you have the Rinnegan, huh?" the man suddenly spoke up, studying Pain. "It's been some time since I last saw these eyes…"

"Who are you?" Pain asked emotionless, but flared his powerful chakra toward the man as a warning. However, the stranger just smirked.

"My name's Kai. I'm kind of connected with the girl you just beat up, Cho. It's a complicated story." He shrugged. "I'm sorry if my arrival was in the wrong time but I got bored and it's been some while since she last summoned me. I wanted to mess around with her but as I see you already took care of that. What did she do to make you that angry? I mean I know that she tried to keep out of trouble for the last two years…"

"She summoned you? So you're a spirit having a contract with her?" Pain asked.

"Nah, not really. I'm kind of special." Kai grinned. "So, what do you want with Cho?"

"Why do you care?"

"Like I said, I'm connected with her. And if you want to kill her, I have to kill you first even though you guys seem to be pretty fun." Kai looked somewhat regretful.

"Kill us?" Pain replied and now a smirk was playing around his lips. "Do you even know who you're talking to? I'm Pain, leader of the Akatsuki and god of Amegakure. You shouldn't talk this disrespectful if you want to keep living."

"Oh I'm sure I can handle you guys. I've got a few tricks up my sleeves myself" he said proudly, winking.

Pain studied him more exactly: the spikey hair, the bi-colored eyes, the relaxed stance, his clothing… Normally he'd say that this Kai wasn't looking like much, but first, Pain wasn't someone who would get himself distracted by appearances and second, there was an ominous, powerful, deadly aura surrounding this guy making the leader wary.

"We wanted Cho to join the Akatsuki but she refused. That's why we tortured her to break her will but in the end she gave in, seeing that she had no choice of winning or escaping" he explained.

"I see… So you don't want to kill her?"

"No." Kai's face immediately lit up.

"That's great! In that case we're good. I'm sorry for attacking these two and for destroying that wall, I'll make it up. If that girl tries to be stubborn once more, let me handle her. I'm so glad that these two boring years of sitting round and doing nothing are finally over! At least there is some action and violence!" Kai cheered, grinning happily while Pain maintained his stoic expression.

"If I get it correctly then you're Cho's partner?" he wanted to know.

"It's more like I'm the master and she has to do anything I want" Kai said chuckling and winked.

"I oversee the fact that you attacked two of my men but if you ever do that again..." he trailed off with a warning glare.

Kai just shrugged. "Sure thing."

"You are dismissed."

* * *

She was floating in a sea of darkness, not knowing where up or down was and with no light guiding her way. Her body was numb; she couldn't even feel one single muscle.

"Wake up!" a voice suddenly called out to her. It was strangely familiar but she couldn't pinpoint it…

"Wake up!" She wanted to but didn't know how she could escape this sea of blackness.

Suddenly a light appeared somewhere in the distance over her head.

"I don't have all time… You slept long enough." She wanted to swim toward the light but couldn't control her body. Then, with a rush, she was transported toward the light in high speed. It came closer and closer, and finally she broke through the surface.

Groggily she opened her eyes slightly. Light blinded her and she needed some seconds until she became adjusted to the brightness.

"Finally" someone muttered next to her. That voice was _very_ familiar and as she carefully bent her neck she indeed saw him standing there.

Kai.

She opened her mouth, wanted to say something but her throat was drier than a desert.

"Wait, have something to drink" Kai said and suddenly had a cup of water in his hands. Sitting down next to her – she was laying on a bed in a room that definitely wasn't her cell anymore – he helped her drink the cool refreshing liquid.

"What happened?" she managed to croak out and sat up carefully, leaning against the wall for support and looking around. She was in a simple room with only the bed and a door.

"Your new friends beat you up pretty badly, and then they healed you, gave you something to ease your pain and put you into this room."

"Why are you here?" she asked looking into his golden red eyes. He normally didn't appear at her side willingly as he "enjoys every second he could spend away from her presence" like he always put it so nicely.

"I got bored and you didn't call me for a long time. I wanted to mess with you but I see that these humans already took care of that." Since her abduction she always had wanted Kai to appear or to be able to call his power but now that she submitted, he appeared by her side just like that. Fate was a cruel thing.

"How do you feel?" His voice sounded strangely concerned.

"How do you think I feel?" she asked sourly in return. "I was kidnapped, people died because of me, I was tortured, raped, and just found out that a majority of my memories are fake." At that she saw him raise an eyebrow. "I feel fantastic" she ended sarcastically. Kai was silent. After a pause she quietly asked: "Did you know that they weren't real?"

"Yes… It was to protect you. You knew one of Konoha's darkest secrets and about this Uchiha's existence. He only let you alive because the other Uchiha took your memories. It was better this way."

Cho tossed the blanket away. She was wrapped in bandages and only was dressed into a large shirt - probably a male shirt – that went down to her knees. Carefully she moved to the edge of the bed and stood up. Her feet were shaking slightly and for a moment, dizziness overcame her but she still managed to walk to the door.

"What are you going to do now?" Kai asked, glancing at her curiously.

"I want him to explain this personally to me" she only said and left the room. Kai didn't follow her but only disappeared with a shrug, though not without telling her: "He is in the third room to your right." It was her personal business after all.

The hallway was empty. Taking a deep breath she looked at the door leading to Itachi's and… probably _his _bedroom. Praying that the Uchiha was alone in the room, she walked to the door and knocked.

"Come in" Itachi's smooth voice was heard. Taking in yet another deep breath she stepped in, her green eyes immediately searching through the room. Itachi sat on his bed, reading. He was alone. Cho sighed in relief and relaxed.

"I have to talk to you" she started and looked at Itachi. He looked up from the book and his black eyes met hers.

"Hey little one, what are you doing here?" Her blood went cold, her body tensed up, started shaking, her hands balled into fists. A part of her told her to run, another one to beat him up. She didn't listen to either of them but simply turned with her head lowered, staring with wide horrified eyes at the floor as she hurried past him. Luckily Kisame let her go and even stepped to the side to let her through.

"Do you want to train Itachi? I'm bored."

"Fifteen minutes" was his partner's reply as he followed Cho.

As soon as she was in her room, Cho had to sit down on her bed. Her legs were like jelly and she felt like having to throw up.

Quietly Itachi closed the door and waited for her to calm down and to speak up. She took in deep breaths, calming her thundering heartbeat and forcing her body to relax.

Without looking up she finally asked in a whisper: "Why did you take away my memories?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he replied.

"I guess so but I still want to hear it from you."

"Tobi was about to kill you. You knew too much. Sealing your memories was the only solution that came in my mind at that time."

"But why did you give them back to me when it was better for me without them?"

Itachi hesitated before he explained: "Tobi kept an eye on you while you were imprisoned in Konoha. It even might be that he had something to do with your escape. As long as you were away, he had nothing to fear that someone would break the seal and extract the memories. But now both Orochimaru as well as Danzou are after you. If you escape the risk that they'll catch you is high. They could detect the seal and gain access to some of the biggest secrets. That's why Tobi will kill you as soon as you take one foot out of the hideout without our agreement. You have a strong mind, Cho. But that alone wouldn't have helped you." Cho let it sunk into her mind. It all made sense, but…

"If you want to protect my life that badly, then why didn't you show me the truth earlier? And why did you help them in kidnapping me? Why did you not help me escape? And why are you in this organization anyway?" She looked at him in complain though she didn't ask the most important question: _Why didn't you stop your partner from raping me?!_

"I joined Akatsuki to keep an eye on them and to let information slip to Konoha without them knowing. I never expected you in this inn or I would have taken another route. Kisame knows my strength, it would have been suspicious if I'd let you escape. After we brought you to the hideout, Pain gave us a new mission. When we came back I directly had to report to Pain. I didn't think though that Kisame would straightly go to the prison and… rape you." She clenched her hands to fists, averting her eyes so that he couldn't see the pain and rage. "I'm sorry." It was only a whisper, like when he had thanked her back in Konoha. She nodded, tears threatening to fill her eyes.

Suddenly there was a loud bang on the door. "Hey 'Tachi, the fifteen minutes are up!" Kisame yelled.

Without saying anything more Itachi left the room. As soon as the door closed, Cho brought her shaking hands up to her face. Her shoulders shook as she cried and cried.

* * *

**What first impression do you have about Kai? He will appear more often from now on.**

**Next chapter Deidara makes finally his appearance and the search unit will find the hideout so stay interested! And review please!  
**


	15. Chapter 15: Art in the kitchen

**Chapter 15: Art in the kitchen**

Zetsu appeared in Pain's office in Amegakure.

"We have a problem" he started, making Pain look up with a frown. "**Several shinobi from Konoha are heading this way. They just crossed the border to Rain Country. **It looks like they are searching Cho."

Konan gave Pain a concerned look. Her friend thought about it for a second and then nodded.

"Alright, we're moving to another hideout. We've stayed in this for too long anyway."

"What about the enemies? **What about them? We kill and then dispose of them."** He grinned.

"How many are they?" Konan asked with her soft but stern voice.

"Twelve" he answered.

Pain shook his head. "They are too many; I don't want to risk any casualties in a fight that can be avoided. We'll set up a trap. Tell Deidara he should prepare the hideout with his bombs."

"Understood" Zetsu said a little bit disappointed and disappeared into the wall. Deidara's explosions usually didn't let enough of the corpses for them to eat it. "What a waste" he grumbled.

* * *

Cho didn't know for how long she stayed in the room but at some point her stomach started to grumble. She was totally drained from crying and just wanted to lie down and fall asleep. But her stomach twisted painfully and she knew she had to eat something first.

Sighing she stood up and made her way downstairs to the kitchen. There, a blond young man in an Akatsuki robe was sitting at the table, concentrated in forming something in his hands. When she entered he looked up though and his mouth instantly formed into a smirk.

"You must be the girl everybody's talking about; the new prisoner, un." She was too fatigued to talk so she only nodded and walked toward the kitchen counter, feeling the guy's curious eyes on her. She searched around, opening random doors and cabinets until she found some instant ramen which she prepared.

"Sooo, are you a new member then?" Cho knew she had to answer his question if she didn't want to anger him. She already had enough enemies here so she said: "I think I'm more like a prisoner with benefits."

"Hm" was his only reaction. The ramen was ready and she sat opposite of the man, starting to eat the hot meal trying not to pay attention to his constant staring. "I'm Deidara, by the way." She looked up to see him smirking. She managed a small smile and nodded.

"Cho" she introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, Cho. Tell me, what do you think about art, un?" She looked at him in question.

"Why?" He just shrugged though, but still watched her curiously. "I never really paid attention to it" she said. "But I guess art is in the eye of the beholder." For some people it was torture, or the art of waging war and for others pretty paintings.

Deidara seemed to think about it for a second. "In my opinion art is fleeting and must be destroyed as soon as it's born. Art is an explosion."

"Wrong" a sudden deep voice called out, making Cho jump slightly. She turned her head to see Sasori's hunched figure standing at the end of the table, staring at them. "Fine art is something wonderful that's left long into the future... eternal beauty. It's made to last forever and nothing else."

"You're wrong Sasori no danna" Deidara disagreed. "True art is when it explodes into a millions of pieces with a big bang, un."

Sasori growled. "Your pitiful explosions are far from true art. What's the use of destroying something as soon as it's born? To admire art it has to last forever and never wither."

Cho followed the argument partly while she ate her ramen.

"Cho don't listen to danna, un" Deidara said turning to Cho. "He has absolutely no idea of true art. Look at that." He raised his right hand, the one with which he had molded something.

"Just don't blow anything off, brat" Sasori warned with a growl but Deidara didn't seem to hear him anymore as he stretched his hand out to her and opened it, showing her his palm. Her eyes widened as she saw the mouth. Then a tongue stuck out, putting some white clay on Deidara's palm. Smirking and without taking his blue eye off her the bomber kneed the small blob and when he reopened his hand there was a small bird instead of the blob. It hopped onto the table, flattered with its white wings and flew up in the air between them.

"Katsu!" Suddenly the bird exploded, leaving only a smoke cloud. "You see? That's my art, un!" he said proudly.

Cho titled her head to the side. "Can you also make fireworks?"

He looked at her surprised but then grinned. "Of course I can! Although I need special clay to do so but it is possible, un."

"Cool." She smiled and Deidara grinned only wider. Sasori just grunted in disagreement and then pulled something out of his cloak, holding it with his chakra strings: bandages as well as a healing crème. He put them on the table, looking at Cho.

"You should change your current bandages or the wounds won't heal." She nodded in thanks and took the items.

"I guess I'll take a shower then. Where's the bathroom?"

"Upstairs, un" Deidara answered, "first door on your right."

"Thank you."

With the bandages and the crème in hand, Cho went up the stairs and to the bathroom. Knocking lightly she waited but as no one answered, she opened the door and stepped in. After locking the door she carefully undressed herself and then undid the bandages around her body. She looked up and into the mirror. Her face was pale, boney, there were deep shadows under her dull green eyes, and her hair was a knotty, sweaty, and bloody mess. Luckily she found a comb with which she tried to untangle the knots. It succeeded only a little. And then she finally stepped into the shower and let the warm water wash away the rest of the dirt, the sweat, the blood – and the sperm from in between her tights.

She just stood there; her eyes closed and let it all wash away.

* * *

"You're wide open." For the third time, Kisame felt the sharp blade of the kunai at his throat. He sighed defeated and Itachi stepped in front of him.

"You're distracted" he stated, placing his kunai back in his weapon pouch. "It has no use to continue training." With that he left into the hideout. Kisame just sighed again. His partner was right. Damn, and there he had hoped that training would keep him occupied, would stop his thoughts from circling through his head.

Samehada growled. She wasn't satisfied one bit but the shark-man ignored her and followed Itachi into the house. His partner already had disappeared upstairs. Downstairs, the art duo was once again arguing about their stupid art. Blocking their irritating voices out, Kisame stared at the bottle of sake that stood tauntingly on the kitchen counter. But instead, he just poured himself a cup of water and sat down at the table.

"What's the use in letting something explode as soon as it's born? One can only admire art when it's everlasting."

"You're completely wrong, Sasori my man, un. True art _has _to explode in a bang!"

"Can you two just shut the fuck up?!" Kisame growled, glaring at the art duo. Luckily they finally stopped their bickering and stared at him instead.

"Well, someone's in a bad mood, un" Deidara said grinning. His partner only grunted and took the opportunity to leave.

Still grinning Deidara slumped down on a chair opposite to Kisame, making the blue man frown in irritation.

"So, why are you so down? I mean you got to fuck the little girl, un. Sadly I wasn't able to participate in the torture because that damn leader gave us a mission right after danna finished with his part of the torture."

"He probably didn't let you because you usually kill the subject with your so called art" Kisame growled making Deidara give him a glare.

"Whatever… I just met her and I have to say she's quite the looker. Nice body, especially up here." He pointed at his upper chest with a wink. Kisame only rolled his eyes. Damn youngster.

"How did it feel to fuck her?" With a stoic expression Kisame looked at the young Akatsuki. How had it felt? Awesome. But that wasn't the matter. He wasn't a rapist. Well, at least not usually. If he wanted a woman, he mostly paid for a whore or made the girl drunk enough until she didn't care about his appearance anymore. But then there were these moments… The moments when he had drunk too much alcohol; when the rage was boiling inside of him. Then he was a walking bomb ready to explode in any moment. This mostly resulted in him killing someone or taking his rage out on a woman. More than a few times already his partner had dragged him away just in time, saying that it wasn't in their favor _to attract attention._ However, Kisame knew that Itachi actually cared for those who were about to become his victims. The Uchiha wasn't fund of senseless violence, not if it could be avoided. And sometimes Kisame was truly glad about that.

Why hadn't Pain called both of them into his office?

Kisame hated waking up after such a happening. He didn't mind the hangover; he got used to the constant headache a long time ago. He also didn't quite mind the bloody massacres. He was a man born for killing, after all that was the reason why he was part of this organization. What he despised was finding out that he once again had raped someone.

Whenever Hidan came into one of the hideouts where Kisame currently was, dragging a woman into his room to rape and afterwards sacrifice her, Kisame only shook his head in disgust. It was in his opinion the lowest level one could sink to, even for criminals like them. And Kisame hated the fact that he wasn't any better than this masochistic psycho.

"Hey, earth to Kisame!" Deidara's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "You still didn't answer my question, un!"

Kisame only growled. "Get lost Deidara." He stood up to get some more water. Deidara snorted and huffed a "fine, gloomy fish" and left.

Kisame stared at the sake bottle. Cursing he gripped it and put it away into one of the cabinets. Normally he wasn't bothered by it for such a long time. After such an incidence he left the village without another word and never came back. This time it was different though. She was still around and would be for some time. Their paths would cross more often than either of them wanted. He recalled her frightened expression when he met her in front of their room. Frightened was actually the understatement of the year. She had been horrified and scared endlessly of him. He couldn't blame her for this though.

Kisame reopened the cabinet, hesitated. But then he shut the door forcefully and walked up the stairs. This damn alcohol was the cause of this after all. Of course it wouldn't keep him in the future from drinking, it only was a question of time he knew that.

Upstairs he heard the shower running. Then he heard Pain's voice in his head. New missions were waiting and they would change the hideout. Finally, at least now Kisame got to get out of this place and away from the girl. He didn't want to cross her way more often than necessary, didn't want to see that expression on her face anymore: The expression of a trapped animal staring at its monstrous predator.

* * *

Cho stayed under the water until it turned cold. Only then she stepped out, wrapped her body into a towel, tried once again to comb her hair and put the healing crème and the new bandages on. Her body was still aching and she could already feel the effect of the painkillers lessen.

Dressed into the wide blue shirt that resembled more a dress she left the bathroom just to be greeted by Deidara.

"There you are" he said smirking. "Grab your stuff and then come downstairs, we're leaving, un."

"I don't have any stuff" she replied with a frown. They had taken her swords and her infamous neckerchief. She hadn't come here with anything more.

"Look into the room you woke up, un. It must be there." She only nodded and slipped into the room, searching it with her eyes. Sure enough a scroll was placed on the ground next to her bed. Smiling she summoned what it contained: Her swords and her neckerchief. Relieved to have both back she knotted the latter around her neck and sealed her weapons back into the scroll.

Downstairs, Deidara and Sasori were already waiting for her. "Finally" the puppeteer grumbled, "let's leave." Deidara had a travelling cloak in his hand, a normal black one, which he gave her.

"It will get cold during travelling." She took it, nodded in thanks and dressed into it, feeling instantly much warmer.

When they stepped outside, Cho halted and breathed in the fresh rainy air, looking into the heavily clouded sky and welcoming the light rain.

"Hey Cho, are you ready to see more of some true art?"

"That's not art brat. It only would be if it'd last forever."

"You have no idea of true art, Sasori my man. True art is fleeting."

"No, true art lasts forever and nothing else. And now hurry up before I lose my patience." Deidara chuckled and then Cho felt something heavy appear. Cracking an eye open she looked to the duo to see two giant white bird clay sculptures standing there. The right one slightly moved its head as Sasori jumped onto its back.

"Come on Cho, hop on" Deidara said grinning, jumping up onto the other one, holding out a hand for her to take it. She only blinked but jumped with a squeal as Sasori's tail pierced the earth only an inch away from her position.

"Don't make me wait brat" he growled. Cho jumped onto Deidara's bird and watched as he put his hands together, infusing chakra and in the next second the birds flapped their wings, jumped and flew up into the sky.

"Impressive, right?" the blond said proudly and with a grin. She could only nod as she stared over the bird's back and to the hideout that was becoming smaller and smaller with every second.

"Where are we flying to?" she finally asked as the house had disappeared from her vision.

"To another hideout, un", Deidara explained. "Leader meant that we spent too much time there, that's why we're moving. The others already left to go on missions but we bring you to a new hideout." She nodded in understanding. At least she wasn't travelling with Kisame or Hidan. And she didn't have to walk because her muscles were still as weak as jelly.

"When will we arrive?" she asked after some silent seconds.

"In the evening, un."

Making herself comfortable on the bird she faced the wind and let the rain fall down on her face.

* * *

Akamaru's sudden barking made Kiba turn his head to his friend who excitedly sniffed at a spot on the earth. He had found a trace.

Grinning Kiba activated his radio and contacted the others. Farmers they had encountered in the Grass Country had told them they had seen two men with black and red cloaks walking past their fields toward the Rain Country. One of them had an unconscious girl slung over his shoulder.

In Rain Country they had split up in teams in order to search a bigger territory for any tracks. Kakashi's ninja dogs helped the others but Kiba of course didn't need one since he had Akamaru.

Soon the others of their search unit all surrounded them and Pakkun nodded his head.

"He is right; I can definitely smell her."

"Of course Akamaru is right" Kiba sai proudly and pet his best friend on the head.

"Nice work you two!" Guy exclaimed and gave them the thump up.

"Neji, Hinata, can you search the environment with your Byakugan?" Kakashi asked the Hyuuga cousins. Both of them nodded, activated their Gekkai Genkai and looked around.

Neji found it first but he let his cousin do the report as soon as it caught her eyes. "T-There is an h-house n-not far away: Two kilometers at n-nine o' clock."

"There aren't any traces of living creatures nearby but I can sense a strong field surrounding the house, probably a genjutsu."

Kakashi nodded and turned toward the direction. They found them. He knew it.

* * *

**Like every time I hope no one was OOC, if you think otherwise please just tell me!**

**I know right now it's like a break after all the torture but don't worry I'm not done yet with the violence hehe... There is more to come just be a little bit patient.**


	16. Chapter 16: The new hideout

**Thanks to the two Guests and 144 for reviewing!**

**To the second Guest: I'm glad you like Kai and yes he does care about Cho and even likes her a little or else he wouldn't have trained and shared some of his powers with her. But it will be ****more ****shown in later chapters.  
**

**Chapter 16: The new hideout**

"What shall we do now Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked looking at her teacher. They were crouching down behind a small hill. Across the hill was the Akatsuki hideout: An old two-story high house protected by a genjutsu.

"This hideout is probably not only surrounded by a genjutsu but with other traps as well" Shikamaru said instead. "They most likely already know about our presence and just wait until we make a move. In that case we walk right into a trap."

"Shikamaru is right; it is too risky to go in head first." Kakashi quickly made some hand signs and produced a shadow clone. "I will let my clone go in first. Neji, Hinata, I want you two to keep an eye on the surroundings in case they want to ambush us."

"I can also help with that" the member of the root, Sai, offered and smiled. He took out a white paper with attached ink and brush and started to draw a bird.

"Ninja art: Super beast scroll." The bird leaped out of the picture and flapped its inky wings. Jumping onto its back, Sai said: "I will watch the surroundings from above" and disappeared into the sky.

"Alright, be prepared for the case that we get involved in battle in any second now" Kakashi said.

"Don't worry my friend; our boiling blood is always ready to cross fists with the enemy!"

"Yeah… right Guy" Kakashi mumbled with a sweat drop and then his clone jumped over the top of the hill and ran straight toward the hideout while the others watched it from their hiding.

The genjutsu barrier was only meant for civilians and lower ninja and thus Kakashi had no problem in breaking the illusion, revealing that the old house that was about to collapse in any moment was actually a well-built building.

Neji narrowed his eyes. "I can't see anyone inside" he reported. Now that the illusion was gone he could clearly look through the wooden walls. "But there are small dots everywhere containing chakra."

The clone jumped onto the roof and then got into the house through one of the windows in the second floor, crashing the glass in the process. If the Akatsuki didn't know that they were already there then they definitely knew it now.

The group looked around tensed up and in battle stance, their eyes searching for any suspicious movement.

Suddenly a loud explosion - followed by several others - made them all whirl around. The hideout was gone; in its place was only a sea of flames while pieces of burning wood crashed down on the earth.

* * *

Sai as well as the two root member who stood in front of him turned around as the explosion shook the ground and a fireball went off into the sky, followed by a cloud of dust.

"Is this where the hideout is supposed to be?" the right masked man with a demon mask asked. Sai nodded.

Like instructed by Lord Danzou he had used this opportunity to meet with the pursuers Lord Danzou had sent after them.

"The Akatsuki aren't here anymore" Sai said still with the big faked smile on his face. "So the target is not here anymore either. I suppose we will soon move back to Konoha then."

"Lord Danzou won't be pleased by it" the left root member, a woman with a dog mask, said.

"I will try to make him pleased" was all Sai replied before he jumped back on his bird and flew toward the group.

* * *

"Bombs… so they destroyed their own hideout" Shino said grimly. "This means that they already must have abandoned it."

"Lucky for us you sent the clone forward, Kakashi-sensei" Choji said with a relieved sigh. "Or we all would be grilled meat by now."

"Did you see anything inside before the explosion went off?" Yamato asked but Kakashi shook his head.

"Nothing of importance."

"These Akatsuki…"Sakura mumbled, "they always seem to be one step ahead. We thought we finally found them but they already were long gone. How can we find them now?"

"You won't." The deep voice spoke before either of the Hyuuga was able to warn the others about the sudden appearance of chakra. Shocked they all spun around to come face to face with Itachi Uchiha. He was dressed in the Akatsuki cloak although his heat was missing. His red Sharingan eyes gazed over the group unimpressed and his face was as usual blank.

"Don't look in his eyes!" Kakashi yelled and instantly everyone averted or closed their eyes. "Are there any other chakra signatures nearby?" the copy ninja further asked, not letting the opponent out of his own Sharingan eye.

"N-No" Hinata replied. Kiba laughed, grinning widely.

"No matter how good you Akatsuki are, you alone can't win against all of us." Akamaru barked in agreement.

Like on cue wood shot out from the ground, winding itself around the Uchiha and thus binding his arms and legs.

"Now even such a prodigy as you can't escape" Yamato said with a small smirk but Itachi looked as unimpressed as before.

"I did not come here to fight you."

"In this status you can't fight us anyway, Akatsuki" Ino called out, careful to only look at his torso.

"Nice work everyone" Guy grinned and gave the group his thumps up. "It seems like this mission was a success after all."

"Where is Beni?" Kakashi asked, making Itachi smile mockingly.

"Oh so you are also after her? Sorry to disappoint you but the Akatsuki were faster. She is now in our care and is about to become a member. You will do well if you turn around and return to the safety of your village before our leader decides to stop you."

"You are really confident if you think you guys can win against us" Kiba snorted, glaring at the Uchiha while Akamaru growled. Itachi titled his head to gaze at the Inuzuka.

"You are lucky that you arrived here too late or you'd be all dead by now" he stated simply. The sheer confidence and coldness in his voice made Hinata's blood turn to ice and she gulped in fear.

"You will not find Beni. We moved her to another hideout through the air; they are long gone. Please tell Danzou that he doesn't have to worry about his little… secrets."

"What do you mean with that?" Kakashi asked narrowing his red eye but the Uchiha didn't answer. Instead his form suddenly dissolved into a swarm of crows that flew up into the dark sky.

A moment later Sai appeared back at their side.

"Where were you?" Ino hissed narrowing her eyes at him, making the pale boy smile at her.

"I saw the Akatsuki appear and decided to stay in hiding just in case" he explained. "I flew over the area and there are no traces of any other humans" he reported.

Kakashi just nodded and put his headband back over his Sharingan. From the corner of his eye he saw Yamato narrowing his eyes at the root member and he too had suddenly a bad feeling in his gut. What did Itachi mean with this last sentence? How were Danzou and the root involved in this whole thing? Sure, Beni had been a root member, but it felt like there was more to it. Why did Danzou insist that someone from his ANBU should accompany the search unit?

"What shall we do now?" Choji asked his mouth full with a bar of chocolate. It probably was to calm down his nerves about the sudden appearance of the Akatsuki.

Shikamaru sighed. "Of course Itachi could have lied and they are still nearby but my guts tell me that he is right. We lost them."

"I think we should still try to find the trace" Sakura meant frowning.

Kakashi nodded. "Good we will continue searching the area for their trail. If we don't find anything in an hour however we will retreat." Everybody nodded.

"Man this is such a drag…"

* * *

They stopped at noon and landed in front of a cliff which gave them shelter from the cold wind. Cho was glad to have the cloak because it protected her from the rain and wind and kept her warm. She and Deidara quickly ate something while Sasori watched out for other chakra signatures. The rest of the flight was mostly quiet. Deidara often tried to start a conversation with Cho or an argument with Sasori but he didn't really succeed.

It was about to start getting dark when the birds flew down and landed at a riverbank. After Deidara let the birds explode with a loud katsu, earning him a growl from the puppeteer, they moved up the river until they arrived at a waterfall. The entrance of the hideout was hidden behind the waterfall. A tunnel led deeper into the mountain. Zetsu was already awaiting them.

"Punctual, like expected" he greeted them. "**Sasori, Deidara, you are to move further to the hidden village and meet with someone. Here are the exact details." **He handed a scroll to the blond before turning to face Cho. "You stay here little girl, **to gain your strength back."** She only nodded and the plant man turned. "Follow us."

"See you Cho!" Deidara said waving his hand casually. She managed to smile at him before following the cannibal deeper into the mountain. After some meters, doors appeared and Zetsu finally halted in front of one of the doors. He opened it for her, revealing a simple bedroom.

"Stay here, don't leave the hideout. We are currently the only ones here, **later Tobi will join us. Don't make any trouble girl."**

"Of course not" she said with a bow and stepped into the room. "Thank you Zetsu." The white half grinned before Zetsu disappeared into the floor.

With a sigh Cho laid down on the comfortable mattress. It didn't take long and she fell asleep.

* * *

"I see…" Tsunade said after Kakashi and Yamato had finished their report. They hadn't found any traces of the trail and decided to go back to Konoha. The Sharingan user just had told the Hokage about Itachi's cryptic message concerning Danzou.

"I had a feeling that Danzou was more interested in this case as one would think he is" she mumbled, stepping to the big window and staring at Konoha, her village. "Ever since words got out about Beni's appearance he is restless according to my own spies. I thought it was simply because she once was one of his subordinates. Danzou has always been very concerned about the Leaf's secrets being kept save and Beni is clearly a lack. However, I have no idea how Itachi is involved in that."

"It can of course also be that Itachi wanted to deceive us with this sentence" Kakashi meant thoughtfully. "In any case I didn't have the impression that he mentioned it randomly."

"Dammit" she cursed and hit her desk with her fist, making Shizune and Tonton flinch. "I want you two to bring me every file we've got about Beni! And if Danzou should come with something like it's only root business, then I don't care! I have the feeling that there is something missing in this picture and I want to know what! So bring me the files and find out everything you can about that girl!" Kakashi and Yamato bowed and were gone in a flash. With a sigh Tsunade sat down on her chair, glaring into space.

"I will solve that puzzle" she mumbled.

* * *

The next days were luckily for her uneventful. She mostly stayed in the room. Zetsu allowed her to go to the bathroom across her room and to the kitchen a few corners further away. As soon as she left the room she always could feel his intense stare following her even though she never saw him. It was unnerving and she always sped up to not be under his stare for too long.

And then there was _Tobi_… He also was sometimes in this base, rushing into her room yelling, pulling her along through the hideout, asking her all kind of stupid questions – Do you like Tobi? Do you want to become Tobi's partner? Why is your hair partly green? Is that Kai your boyfriend? Can Tobi be your boyfriend?

However, during all the time he forced her to spend with him she kept a close eye on him. She knew better than to underestimate him and didn't buy his foolish naïve childish behavior for one second. And although he never showed her his true personality she had the feeling that he knew that she knew about him. None of them though said a word about this. And so she patiently endured his presence, suppressing constantly the urge to punch his masked face.

It must be three weeks after she had arrived. Her wounds were mostly healed and even her soul slowly started to recover. Cho stepped out of the bathroom, her hair still wet. Tobi had brought her once some new clothes which she was very thankful for. She was now wearing a blue shirt over a black tank top and some simple cream-coloured pants.

"TOBI YOU ANNOYING PEST COME HERE SO THAT I CAN TURN YOU INTO ART, UN!" She halted in her steps; hand already on the doorknob by hearing the familiar voice.

"Tobi is sorry; Tobi didn't mean to upset sempai! Tobi's a good boy!"

"Then come here so that I can blow you off!"

"Nooooo! Tobi doesn't want to go katsu!" A smile crept on Cho's lips as she could hear Tobi's cries and Deidara's shouts through the whole base. The others must have returned. Well at least the two artists. After all it seemed like the hideout would be filled with life for yet a short time.

"Hey, we're back!" a strong voice called out and the words echoed from the stone walls. Cho's blood went cold and her green eyes widened in fear. Her hand that was still holding the knob shook slightly. Biting her lip angrily she opened the door to her room and rushed inside, pushed the door close, locked it and leaned against it with her eyes closed, breathing hardly.

Cho hated herself for always reacting this way when she was in his presence. She had hoped that after these three weeks, after the healing process, she would have been able to keep her emotions better in check. Obviously that wasn't the case.

Angrily she banged her head against the door and then sat down on the bed, staring at her yet again calm hands. She knew she had to overcome this fear of him. She was in enemy hands; she wasn't allowed to show any weakness. But could anyone blame her? After what he had put her through, after raping her, wasn't this only a natural reaction?

Sighing she ran her hand through her short wet hair. Curse him, she thought frowning. If she would ever get out of here, she'd make sure that he'd get a painful and slow death.

_If_ she would ever get out of here… By now she highly doubted that. Even if she'd get out, all that awaited her were Orochimaru and Danzou ready to strike. She had nowhere to return to. No one was left except for Kano but she didn't want to put her only friend in yet another danger.

In that case maybe she could pay that blue bastard back in another way like beating him up. After all he was in the base now. But that would mean facing him. Cho knew that sooner or later she _had _to face him. She couldn't effort to start shaking and lose control every time she even heard his voice. She had to overcome this fear. She had to face him.

Cho stayed seated on her bed, head lowered and staring at her folded hands. For some reason she couldn't stand up.

Did she really have to face him? What if she just continued to try and avoid his path?

Coward, an inner voice growled at her.

The door burst open. Her head snapped up.

"Cho has to hide Tobi!" the masked man cried, jumping on the bed and hiding behind her, holding her shoulders.

Blinking several times Cho was too baffled to react. He was clearly in her personal space bubble and she felt his warm body pressing against hers. She just had opened her mouth when a pissed off blond Akatsuki appeared in the doorway.

"Tobi…" he growled, making the acting man flinch and duck further behind Cho. "Come out there and face your punishment, un!"

"No Tobi doesn't like to go katsu" he whined digging his gloved fingers in Cho's shoulders making her hiss.

"You damn pest" the artist growled and opened his fist to reveal one of his bombs.

Shrieking Tobi ducked further behind Cho who stared at Deidara wide eyed. "Wait Deidara… what are you doing…?" She didn't have anything against it if he'd blow that masked ninja up but right now _she_ was in the middle of the way. She'd get cast in the blast too.

"Out of the way girl" was Deidara's only warning as he threw the bomb. For a split second Tobi's grip loosened and Cho was able to jump out of the way before the bomb exploded. And there goes my bed… she thought sighing inwardly as she gazed at said leftovers. Of course Tobi was still unharmed.

"Please sempai stop! Tobi promises to be a good boy!"

"Shut up!" He already had his next bomb in his hand. Deciding that it would be best to leave them be, Cho squished past Deidara who already didn't pay attention to her and stepped into the hallway, turning several corners to get away from the mad bomber.

Sighing she ran her hand through her hair as she absently strolled through the tunnels until she stopped, looking around confused. Where was she…?

Shit she cursed in her mind. She had turned left after she left her room, not right like usually. She never had been in this area before. Remembering Zetsu's warning to not stroll around she bit her lip, turning back. She just hoped she would find her way back; after all she hadn't paid attention to where she was going. After some minutes she was sure that she was helplessly lost. Every hallway and corner looked the same. She didn't even hear anything from the other members and that was with Deidara and Tobi around a matter for its own.

She turned the next corner – and bumped into something or rather someone. Stumbling slightly she took a step back and looked up. Her green eyes widened in fright.

* * *

**I know it's already been more than a week since my last update and I really am sorry! I only have the well-known excuses of exams, studying, free time and sickness getting in my way. Also I struggled with some parts of this chapter. At least it's longer then most of my chapters!**

**However, I promise you that I will update the next chapter sooner than in a week. And for all of you who are getting impatient and bored don't worry: Next chapter will be once again one of the M-rated hehe.**

**So who do you think she bumped into?**


	17. Chapter 17: Back in the nightmare

**Thanks to ****Momijii****, God Of Twilight and **** jessica massey.144 ****for the reviews!**

**There will be another warning in this chapter.**

**And the person she bumped into is… *dramatic drum roll***

**Chapter 17: Back in the nightmare**

Hidan grinned down at her. "Hey bitch, what are you doing here? Did you want to pay me a visit? I'm touched."

Taking a deep breath Cho replied as calmly as possible: "Paying you a visit is the last thing I want." His grin disappeared and he glared at her.

"Damn bitch, just fuck off." Not letting him out of her eyes she took some steps forward, passing him. It took her everything to not speed up and run away but to walk away self-confident. Hidan didn't follow her but she could feel his burning gaze in her back, giving her the urge to sling her arms around her body.

She barely noticed the door on her right that she was passing. She did another step. Suddenly she felt a presence appear right behind her. Someone grabbed her hair. She gasped, turned around to punch the person. She was thrown before she did a hit, landed in a dark room. Immediately the smell of blood and death hit her nose, almost making her gag.

Cho heard the bumping of her heart echoing through her head. Adrenaline gushed through her veins. She stood up.

Hidan stood in the doorway. The light coming from behind him let her only see his silhouette but she still could feel his intentions surrounding him like a fog and they were anything but good.

"You know bitch, I just remembered that we still have some unfinished business. " He snickered and stepped into the dark room, shutting the door close behind him.

Darkness surrounded Cho. She heard him shift in his stance. Still like a deer sensing the hunter she stayed on the same spot, listening to every noise Hidan made.

Her heart thundered in her ears. Fear crept up. She didn't have any weapons and her chakra wasn't at its normal level again. For a moment she thought about activating the seal but to do so she would have to draw her blood. From Hidan's last torture session she knew that he needed her blood in order to do his ritual. It was too risky.

So she put her hands together, ready to form a jutsu at any moment.

The light switched on. For a moment the sudden light blinded her and she had to close her eyes. When she reopened them she froze in shock.

On all three walls except for the one with the door was the symbol of Jashin drawn; drawn with blood. Cho herself sat in the middle of a big symbol. With a squeal she drew her legs closer to her body as they touched the sticky substance.

"Haha I like it how you squeal like a pig… And good pigs should be fucking slaughtered." He snickered as he grabbed the scythe from behind his back. The whole room was filled with weapons. Kunais, axes, daggers, senbons, knives, spears, swords… everything as long as it had a sharp edge.

Gulping Cho scrambled back on her feet. She couldn't allow fear to overcome her. She had to stay on guard to fight that madman with all she got. She couldn't allow herself to become his next victim.

Hidan laughed as he slowly, step by step, came closer, his violet eyes never leaving her.

"Trying to be tough, huh? But I can see the fear in your pretty green eyes. Let me be a part of your fear sweet little bitch. Let us feel it all together: The fear, the pain, the ecstasy!" He cackled while cracking his neck. His naked chest rose and fell as his breath sped up in anticipation. His tongue licked his lips. His fingers gripped and loosened around the handle of his weapon impatiently.

"Stay right there bitch" he mumbled and a hint of craziness and madness crossed his eyes. "Stay there and let yourself being sacrificed to Jashin!" He yelled the last part and threw his scythe at her but Cho jumped away in time, the three blades hitting the ground inside the symbol's circle where she stood just a moment ago.

"You want to try to fight back, huh bitch? Fine, I like it when they are spiteful…" He once again laughed while Cho took a kunai in each of her hands. She was trapped in the territory of a madman but if she stayed focused and dodged all of his attacks so that he wouldn't get her blood then she could make it to the door. She just had to draw him away from the exit and then make a run for it.

Cho kept a sharp eye on him as he put the scythe away, deciding that it wasn't the best weapon to use in the small room, and instead grabbed a black spear leaning against the wall. Grinning he pointed its tip at her direction.

"Why so silent, bitch? Did my appearance take your breath away?" He smirked mockingly. "In our last encounter you couldn't stop screaming. It was fucking good music to my ears. What about making you scream again?!" He jumped at her and just in time she blocked the spear with the kunai, glaring at him while his grin only widened and he cheered in joy. "That's it bitch, show me what you've got! Attack me with your claws, kitty! Hahaha!" He brought his knee up but she dodged it and leapt away from him but Hidan didn't give her any space and attacked her again right on, swinging the spear into her direction.

He's attacking with no precision at all, Cho thought while she dodged one of his wild attacks after another. But his attacks are powerful and he only needs my blood and it's over for me. Also he keeps me occupied enough so that I can't get to the door and open it.

She knew about his powers and the ritual, not only because she'd been through it in the cell but also because while he had tortured her, Hidan couldn't keep his mouth shut and explained most of it.

Cho managed to slice a part of his cloak open with her right kunai but he kicked her in the side.

"Damn you bitch! That cloak was new! Now that shitty leader and that son of a bitch partner will nag at me all time for ruining it!" But in the next second his angry face turned into a grin. "You just had to say that you want to see me naked girl…" With widening eyes Cho watched as he slipped the cloak off his shoulder, only remaining in is pants. He stretched his arms to the side. "You like what you see? However, I think that in exchange for this gorgeous sight this top of yours should also get away … followed by the rest of your clothes." He looked her up and down, licking his grinning lips.

"Well no one cares about what you think" Cho hissed, suppressing the ice cold shudder running down her spine and the horror that once again gripped her stomach tightly.

She had to stay focused! She couldn't let him get to her!

"Why acting like this all of a sudden? After all that fish-face got to see you naked too… while he fucked you. I bet you actually enjoyed it, am I right?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her mockingly. "You probably screamed his name over and over again as you came-"

"Shut up!" Cho yelled furiously and suddenly she saw only red. Angrily she leaped forward, attacking him blindly and wildly with the kunais, rage burning inside of her like a fire, consuming all of her rational thoughts. She heard his laughter and wanted nothing more than to shut him up.

She wrestled the weapon out of his hands and they were caught in a taijutsu battle. She punched him with her elbow in the ribs and as he doubled over she brought her knee up and broke his nose.

"Damn you bitch!" he howled and held his nose but it didn't stop her as she gripped the kunai and slit his throat open. A stream of warm blood gushed out of his throat.

Cho jumped back and watched satisfied as he stumbled around, cursing and holding his injuries. But she didn't let herself being distracted by the small victory for too long and instead rushed to the door.

She grabbed the handle but then was knocked into the door. The sudden impact took her breath away. Her eyes widened as something had pierced through her flesh and bones. She looked down to see the end of the spear running through her stomach with the sharp end stuck deep in the surface of the door. Blood flowed out of the wound, dripped to the ground. Shaking she gripped the slippery spear and tried to pull her body away from the weapon piercing her.

Behind her she heard Hidan's maniac laughter coming closer and closer.

Groaning in pain Cho almost managed to free herself when a hand slammed down on her shoulder blades and pinned her back down on the weapon, ripping away more of her insides and widening the hole in her belly. Gasping for breath she coughed up blood.

"Isn't this pain so damn fantastic?" Hidan asked from behind her, his hands on her hips while he leaned into her ear, whispering: "Let's feel it together; let's feel the ultimate pain."

The blood… her foggy and pain struck brain thought. He is getting your blood.

It didn't matter anymore so she smeared some of her own blood onto her stomach and concentrated on her chakra to build up a link to Kai's.

She screamed in pain when a kunai was struck through her hand lying on the seal, breaking her concentration and therefore the link.

"Do you really think I'm that fucking stupid to let you do that?" Hidan snorted behind her, his hand still on the handle of the kunai. He snickered and pulled the weapon out to grip her bleeding hand while holding her other one to prevent her from activating the seal. He forced her to bend her arm backwards. She froze in shock when she felt his lips touching her bloody fingers, sucking on them, his tongue licking the substance off her limbs.

Cho couldn't see him as she still faced the door but she knew that he just had transformed. The curse was made, the link activated.

Be strong, she thought, closing her eyes in defeat. You already survived one of his tortures; you can do it a second time. Yes but now it was different.

He had pressed his body in her back, with the spear running through her back and along his left side. But where his lower body pressed into her she could clearly feel the hard bump in his pants. This time he wouldn't just torture her. He would do something to her that was far worse.

Suddenly Hidan stepped away from her, gripped the end of the spear and pulled it out of her body. She gasped as more of her flesh was ripped out and more fresh blood was spilled on the ground. Her body shook and she wanted to lean against the door for support when Hidan grabbed her and threw her behind him, deeper into the room.

Hard she landed on the ground. For a second Cho only saw stars blinking in her vision when she then heard a metallic snap. Her eyes shot open, seeing Hidan cowering over her with a victorious grin. His flesh once again was black and white, showing the outline of his bones and letting him surely appear like a reaper.

On instinct she crawled back from him but was suddenly stopped with a jerk. Looking down she saw an iron chain attached to her right ankle.

Hidan gripped her other foot, pulled her again closer to him and closed the other shackle around her left ankle. She lied once again in the middle of the symbol that was drawn on the floor but this time she couldn't move.

"That's fucking it. I want you to lie helplessly on the ground in the middle of Lord Jashin's symbol; want to see your hot bloody body in chains, screaming in fucking agony when your heathen ass is getting punished." He hit her with his foot and put it down on her throat, pinning her to the floor and almost crushing her wind pipe. "You know… if you would have converted to Jashinism than you would feel utter pleasure right now. But it's too late for that." Hidan laughed and bent down to grab her hands and chained them to the ground.

Cho knew that she had lost. He would torture and rape her and there was nothing she could do to stop him.

**WARNING!**

From above her Hidan looked at her helpless body, licking his lips as all sort of perverted thoughts crossed his mind. Picking up a knife from his weaponry he kneeled down next to her and ripped through the fabric of her shirt and top.

Cho just lied there, completely numb and still, eyes screwed shut, her breath quickened while panic and fear gripped her heart and squeezed it painfully.

Hidan threw the leftovers of her clothes away and stared hungrily at her exposed flesh. He grabbed her breasts; let his fingers roam over her naked skin, smearing her and his blood all over her body before bending down and licking it up. His rough tongue scratched over her skin, his teeth sunk in her flesh, nibbled at her nipples, sucked her skin. His fingers darted over the stitched and scarred wounds; _his_ wounds and traced them prideful before landing on the hem of her pants. Quickly he also ripped them to shreds and spread her legs to look at her soft flesh, his treasure.

Cho tried her best to shut him out of her existence, tried to ignore the hungry fingers and greedy tongue exploring her womanhood, tried to gulp down the sheer panic, disgust, sickness and horror she was feeling, tried to crawl back in the furthest corner of her mind.

_Think happy thoughts think happy thoughts think happy thoughts…_

She had to distract herself, had to get away from this horrible place stinking after death and blood.

Hidan stood up and pulled his pants down to reveal his hardened member.

_I sit in a field of flowers, just outside my village, creating a necklace with the flowers. It's a sunny day in spring and I inhale deeply the smell of fresh grass and blooming flowers. Suddenly I see a blue butterfly with black markings on its wings flatter down on a flower. My eyes widen. Fascinated I watch as it drinks the nectar, sitting totally still to not disturb it. Are you the one who gave me my name? I ask it in my thoughts but of course there is no reply as the butterfly flows away shortly after. Smiling I wave after it._

Cho hissed when Hidan cut into her tight and dragged the blade up. The pain made him tremble in pleasure as the cut also appeared on his own tight, his blood dropping down on her leg. He went further up with the knife, cut her waist, her belly, her arms, her breasts, her cheek…

The wounds weren't deep but it was enough to make Hidan moan in pleasure.

_"__So this is your apartment?" I ask as I look around the messy room with a raised eyebrow._

_"__Yup. You like it?" Naruto asks in return as he sees my critical gaze._

_"__Have you ever heard of cleaning up?"_

_"__Yes but it's always so boring and I live alone anyway so…"_

_"__If you finish cleaning up in less than two hours I will treat you to ramen."_

_"__Really?! I'll start right away! Ramen here I come!"_

Cho screamed out as Hidan entered her forcefully. Tears dwelled up in her eyes.

"Damn you're fucking tight bitch" he groaned, pushing his hips forward.

It hurt so much… She just wanted to go numb, to not feel this pain anymore. Why couldn't they simply kill her instead of putting her through this agony?

"Come on bitch you like that don't you? Feeling my cock inside your tight pussy?" Hidan chuckled. She stared at him hatefully and spit right into his disgusting white-black face.

"Damn bitch!" he hissed and grabbed her throat, applying pressure on it while he pushed again and again inside of her. "You still didn't get enough, did you?" Not letting go of her throat he leaned down and bit her nipple until drawing blood. She hissed in pain but this wasn't the reaction he wanted from her.

"Scream you slutty whore! Scream!"

_"__Cho tell me, what shall your prince look like?" Kano asks me while grinning._

_I think about it for a second before I answer: "He shouldn't be too ugly but actually I don't care that much about his looks. I want him to have a good sense of humor. And he shall be able to cook!"_

_"__It's really a shame that you can't cook my dear" Ed who heard our conversation speaks up. "My offer to teach you how to cook is still standing Cho!" _

_I laugh. "It's okay Ed; I don't want to burn down your precious kitchen."_

Heavy panting filled the room. Skin slapped against skin. It smelled after sex and blood. Cho balled her chained hands to fists. Her lower region was burning with pain. The blood from Hidan's wounds dropped down on her skin as he lay on top of her. He pressed his lips on hers, forcing his tongue down her throat while roughly kneeing her breasts with his free hands. As a last act of defiance she bit down on his tongue hardly. Instantly blood filled her mouth while her own tongue exploded in pain but Hidan only cackled and continued kissing her.

"Yeah that's it, that's the good stuff baby. Give me more of that sweet pain and suffering" he moaned.

_I lie curled up in a ball on the bed in the room Orochimaru provided for me. The door of course is locked with several seals. My whole body hurts. I am terrified and cry into the cushions. Suddenly I feel a hand petting the top of my head. Looking up I see through my teary blurry vision Kai sitting on the edge of the bed, smiling sadly at me._

_"__Hey, you okay little brat?" I want to nod, to tell him that I am fine, that I can take everything because I don't want to show any weakness in front of him but I can't. Instead, my bottom lip trembles and more tears stream down my cheeks. And then he does something I never expected. He slings his arms around me and hugs me to his chest._

Hidan had stopped moving. Cho looked up to see him staring into space with his mouth opened and his eyes rolled back in his head. Then she felt the sticky substance on her tights that wasn't blood. He came. Did it mean that it was over now? Would he continue with physical torture? Would he fuck her several times?

"That was… so… well" he groaned panting hardly and surprisingly without swearing. He stood up, stumbling slightly as his body still trembled from the pleasure. The black and white coloring faded away and he returned back to normal. Was the curse broken? What was he planning to do now?

Cho didn't dare to make a sound to remind him that she was still there, bound helplessly to the floor but then his violet eyes fell down on her bruised bloody broken body. He grinned and her heart stopped for a second.

"It's really too fucking bad that I can't sacrifice you to Lord Jashin; he would be more than pleased to have you as a sacrifice." He licked his lips. Blood still ran out of his mouth from when she bit down on his tongue but he didn't even seem to notice it. Instead he bent down and grabbed one of the shackles she was bound to the floor with and to her surprise he opened it. Hidan then did the same with the others. He grabbed her arm and lifted her up. Her legs shook too much for her to stand but Hidan didn't let her go as he roughly dragged her to the door.

"I now have to pray to Lord Jashin and don't want to have your shitty heathen presence nearby." He opened the door but still didn't let her go. "However, if you want a second round, you're more than welcome for another fuck" he mumbled, trailing his lips down her neck. He laughed loudly and pushed her outside. Unable to support her weight she stumbled and fell down on the cold floor. With a loud bang the door closed.

* * *

**Freaking damn almost 3500 words! That turned out longer than I expected… **

**What do you think? Did you like it? **

**For those who thought she bumped into Kisame I hope you're not disappointed that it turned out to be Hidan. However, there will be some more interaction between Kisame and Cho in the future.**

**Also I told some of you that at some point she will snap. Well, that happens in next chapter.**

**Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18: Revenge

**Thanks to Billfromaccounting, Momijii, Guest, God Of Twilight, ****and ****jessica. massey. 144 ****for the wonderful reviews!**

**To Guest: Yes I am aware that she could get pregnant, but she won't. Even though I didn't mention it directly, they both came outside of her. You can also say that she is in the time of month where it's most unlikely to get pregnant.**

**Chapter 18: Revenge**

Numb and motionless she lied on the cold hard ground in the middle of the hall, curled up into a ball. Her body shook and shivered as countless silent tears rolled down her cheeks, her red swollen eyes were shut tightly. It happened again… Again something was done to her, something way more painful, suffocating and terrorizing than every torture she had been through. Once again her body had been abused. She could still feel his cold ruthless fingers all over her body, could see his wicked insane grin as he enjoyed seeing her in pain, felt him inside of her, violating her…

Shivering she brought her knees closer to her chest, wincing at the pain in her underbelly. With shaking hands she put a hand over her womanhood and the other above her breasts, trying to cover her most private parts that now weren't private anymore, the treasure that had forcefully been stolen from her, in case someone would suddenly arrive.

She couldn't take this anymore. She couldn't sit back and just endure it like she always had done. This wasn't like always. This was different. She couldn't let them get away with that. She couldn't let that happen another time. It was too much for her. They had crossed the line and she would make them pay.

Cho pulled all of her last strength together and let her hand wander around her under region, to the throbbing pain. She touched her thigh; it was slimy from Hidan's semen and her blood. She covered her fingers with her own blood and then moved her hand back to her stomach, onto the seal. She needed three attempts to summon enough chakra but then the seal finally was activated and the link in place. Instantly she felt the power emerge, like a dam had been broken, making way for the tons of water which pressure was about to rip everything apart in its way.

The chakra flooded her chakra network, rushing through her veins, strengthening her muscles, boiling her blood. She didn't make it stop but absorbed this power like a sponge the water.

She didn't care if the Akatsuki would find out her real power, she didn't care what Pain's reaction might be, she didn't care if Tobi would kill her, she didn't care if Kai would be pissed about sucking out that much of his power, she didn't care if the amount she was summoning might consume her.

Cho stood up. She moved her hands away from trying to cover her. It didn't matter anymore. They have already seen her naked, so what difference did it make? She closed her eyes.

_"__Why do I have to fight blind?" I ask pouting, ripping the blindfold away and staring at Kai. Once again I tripped during the training over a stone, making it easy for him to throw me against the nearest tree. "I understand that I have to extend my vision, but wouldn't it be better if I use my eyes too?"_

_Kai sighs. "Normally, maybe, but when you need my power, you have to fight blind. My kind originally comes from underground where no light shines. We never used our eyes, most of us were born blind or don't even have eyes. This power isn't meant to be used when you can see; it will only have the wished effect if you completely concentrate on your other senses. Got that? So put that neckerchief back on and let's continue." I groan but I comply._

The door to Hidan's room opened. "What the fuck is this shit? I'm fucking praying and-"

He didn't get the chance to go on as Cho's power hit him in the chest, making him fly backwards into the room. She followed him.

Cursing Hidan scrambled up to his feet and stared at the door entrance. He had to look twice to realize that this was indeed the little bitch he just had fucked.

She stood tall, calm and confident, but with an evil suffocating dark aura surrounding her, swirling around her naked body ready to attack at her will. For one moment he was unsure but then his old grin returned.

"What is it bitch? Didn't get enough yet? I'd fuck you a second time with pleasure." He laughed.

Cho only narrowed her eyes and lifted a hand. Something clasped around Hidan's ankles. Looking down he saw that the chains that had earlier bound Cho, were now wrapped around his ankles. In the same time several weapons lying around the room were lifted into the air, levitating around him in a circle, the sharp blades pointed at him. Cho moved her fingers and three kunai swished down on Hidan. But he only laughed and lifted his scythe, dodging each of the attacks.

"You are fucking stupid if you think this – Aaaahhh shit!" His magenta eyes widened in shock he stared at the cut limb of his arm lying on the ground with his scythe still in its unmoving fingers. Blood poured out of the fresh wound. Grimacing in anger he glared at the girl. "I'll make you fucking pay for this!" The weapons crashed down, piercing through soft flesh and hard bones, pushing deep into his body.

"Fuck fuck fuck!" he hissed. His feet were standing in a puddle of blood. A thin line of the red liquid dripped down from the corner of his mouth. Strengthening up he threw Cho a challenging look.

"Fuck this, I like feeling pain so what will you do? You can't hurt me, neither can you kill me." He laughed wickedly. "Just kneel down and suck my dick!" The laughter was cut in his throat as she suddenly appeared in front of him. Her hand which was surrounded by chakra pushed through his chest where his heart was. Hidan pressed his teeth together. Yes, he liked feeling pain, but only when it was the pain of others and when they were connected through his curse.

Her hand was knuckle deep in his flesh; he could feel her fingers touching his rapidly beating heart.

"You're so heartless" she said toneless, with her closed eyes staring at him, "I don't think you need this." And with that she gripped his pumping organ and ripped it out of his chest. Hidan howled in pain. Wide eyed he stared at his still beating heart that soaked Cho's hand with blood. Without a word she tossed it to the side, into a corner.

"Hey you fucking bitch; that was my freaking heart!" He punched the girl with his still intact left arm – or rather, he wanted to punch her. She blocked the attack, grabbed his hand and jumped onto his back, stretching his arm.

"Don't you fucking dare" he growled and for the first time there was something like fear visible in his voice.

A loud snap was heard. Bone was breaking as she dislocated his shoulder. For a moment Hidan could only see black and had to struggle to stay on his feet. A hard kick though broke his balance and he landed on his knees and hands. Kunais were dug deep into his hands, pinning them onto the ground.

"Do you still like this?" she asked coldly. "How does it feel to kneel, to bow down to a girl? To be at her mercy? To feel pain?"

"Fuck you bitch! Wait until I get my hands on you… I'll make you bloody pay! I'll rip apart your body after I fucked you over and over again!"

Cho didn't listen to him but looked around the room, searching for something useful. For a moment she stepped out of Hidan's vision. When she reappeared he only saw the kunai. She bent down and placed the tip on his upper chest, digging the weapon deep inside his skin to then cut it open to his abdomen. A swell of blood splashed to the ground, coloring everything red. His guts were shown.

"Does this hurt?" she asked mockingly. "Should I put the wound together?" She then held something else in the air. With horror Hidan saw that these were paper bombs.

"Hey, what are you doing?" he asked nervously as she placed the first piece of paper over his fresh wound. Immediately the sheet was soaked crimson, but it wouldn't stop it from exploding.

"What are you doing?! Get your shitty hands off me!" he yelled, wiggling in his restraints but to no avail.

"Goodbye Hidan" she whispered in his ear. "I hope for you that raping me was worth this." She turned her back to him and walked back to the door. His curses and threats fell on deaf ears as the paper bombs were catching fire and then exploded. The room shook. Blood, limbs, pieces of meat and guts were thrown around, painting the walls and floor red. Casting one last glance over her shoulder and at her work, Cho then left the room. Outside she halted for a moment, widening her senses, searching for the other Akatsuki's chakra signatures. Finally she found him and his powerful huge amount of chakra. Smiling coldly she walked into its direction, turning a corner.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kakuzu growled, staring at her with narrowed eyes. Cho didn't halted but continued her walk.

"Get out of my way Kakuzu." It was a warning. The miser growled; his hand blackened.

The red-green eyes widened as he felt the sharp blade cutting through his heart. Shocked he looked down at the small little girl holding the kunai. How did she move so fast? He didn't even see her!

"I told you to let me through" she simply said and drew the weapon out of his chest. Like nothing had happened, she continued her way. Behind her, Kakuzu's body fell limp and heavy to the ground.

* * *

Frowning Kisame looked up as he suddenly felt a bursting chakra.

"What was that, un?" Deidara who sat at the table across from him asked. The shark man shrugged. The chakra signature was kind of familiar, it felt like it belonged to the little girl but then in the same time was completely different from hers.

Samehada wiggled in pleasure as she also sensed the chakra. It also sent him shivers down the spine. As he shifted in his seat, Samehada wrapped around his hand, telling him to go to the source of that burst. She wanted to try this chakra. He grabbed his sword and stood up.

"You're in deep trouble Kisame." He turned around to see Zetsu's upper body stick out of the wall.

Kisame raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Do you know what happened, un?" Deidara asked simultaneously.

"Oh yes, **we saw it.** Hidan raped the girl; she snapped and sent this chakra free. **I don't know where she has it from but it's powerful.** She used it to get revenge on him. **In the end she blew up his body. If he wouldn't be immortal, he'd be dead.** All of his guts and limbs are sprawled across the room. We managed to snatch this up though" he said smirking and held up a bloody piece of meat. Deidara went pale at the thought that this actually belonged to Hidan. But Zetsu didn't care as he ate it.

"Hmm **delicious**. We should try to snatch up more." He was about to disappear into the wall again but then halted when they all felt how the powerful chakra source suddenly started to move.

"If she has done this to Hidan, there might be a chance that she plans on taking revenge on you now" Zetsu said looking at Kisame, his yellow eyes sparkling.

The shark man growled. "If you ever touch a piece of me, I'll kill you from my grave." The cannibal only grinned.

"I think she's coming this way, un" Deidara said frowning.

"Maybe we should watch this" white Zetsu suggested. "It could be fun. **Agreed.**" Kisame though didn't listen to them anymore as he faced the door, a shivering Samehada in his hand.

The door was broken down with one blast. Cho entered the room. Kisame's eyes widened as the first thing he noticed was that she was actually completely naked. Her body though was covered in several new wounds, smearing her skin with blood. She halted, her closed eyes staring up at him.

"So you're here for revenge, huh kid?" he asked grinning. She flared her chakra and the power in it gave him goose bumps.

Without warning a pillar of air came crashing to him. Kisame barely managed to pull Samehada in front of him when the attack hit. Hungrily his sword broke free from the bandages and absorbed the chakra with its tongue, but the power continued pushing. It was too much! Kisame was sent flying across the room, crashing against the table. Growling he pushed his body into a standing position while Samehada gave happy noises from it. His sword had grown immensely, just through this one attack. Whatever chakra this girl possessed, it was something that was on a level of a Jinchuriki. Kisame grinned, showing his sharp teeth. This looked after a promising fight.

"I'll show you…" He looked up to see her slowly step toward him. "I'll show you how it feels…" Before he could react, she suddenly was in front of him. Samehada stuck out her tongue to try and get Cho's chakra, but the girl took the sword, wrenched it out of his hands and threw it away. Kisame hadn't the time to dwell about that his sword didn't even try to stop the girl from snatching her away from him. The hit of her fist threw him back, making him crash through several chairs. He coughed up blood, couldn't breathe for a moment.

"You took away my pride." Again she appeared in front of him in less than a blink of an eye. Not even Itachi was that fast! With a kunai she cut the skin over his stomach open.

"You took away my dignity." Kisame wanted to kick her but his foot didn't even touch her as a barrier of wind stopped his attack. From the barrier, she sent thousands of needles formed by wind to him. Kisame only had time to raise his arms to protect his heart, lung and throat as the needles cut his skin open. Blood ran down his torso and legs. He panted heavily. Damn, he never would have thought this girl could be that strong!

"You took away my soul." He howled in pain as she kicked him forcefully in the balls. Groaning he doubled over in pain and fell to his knees.

"I'll make you regret that you ever lay a hand on me!" she hissed in anger and with a yell she formed her power together and sent it in one blow against his chest. Kisame flew across the room, crashing against the wall, slithering down and staying on the floor. He choked up blood. His body was numb, he couldn't feel it anymore. All he felt was agony. Several limbs and ribs were broken, he had at least three major wounds that were life threatening, a sea of sticky blood was already forming beneath him. His vision was blurry as he looked up, searching his goddamn sword, the only thing that could save him now. But then he saw Samehada moving toward the girl, wrapping the handle around her leg, purred in content as she softly sucked up the chakra and pressed herself against the girl.

Damn this traitorous sword!

His eyes wandered toward Deidara who had spent the time during the fight in a safe distance away. The bomber grinned, but there was also shock visible on his face, as well as relief that her wrath wasn't against him. He would rather watch Kisame being killed than step into the fight.

Preying Samehada off her, Cho came walking toward him.

"Cho stop." Two words, calmly spoken. She halted. Relieved Kisame recognized the voice to be it Itachi's. Cho didn't even turn her head.

"Stay out of this" she only said and then continued walking toward Kisame. Itachi appeared in front of her, kunai in his hand but she hopped away before he got even close to her. But now at least she was further away from Kisame and in between them stood Itachi.

"Deidara" the Uchiha said, "attack her." The bomber glared at him hatefully.

"Why should I listen to you, Uchiha?" he hissed. But Itachi returned his glare calmly.

"Do you want to explain this to Leader then?" For a moment Deidara paled but then furrowed his brows and growled curses under his breath while grabbing into his pockets.

"Alright girl, are you ready to see more of my art, un?" he asked and threw three of his bombs to Cho. The air pushed the bombs back and Deidara could barely jump away before he would have been detonated by his own creations. "Let's see what you can do against my C2!" The mouths in his hands spit out the clay, forming several figures that attacked the girl. Cho held her hand toward the ceiling above the bomber and let her chakra burst into it.

Deidara laughed. "You missed." But then the ceiling came crashing down, burying him underneath a pile of rubbles. Cho then faced Itachi who hadn't moved the entire time.

"Get out of the way. This is my last warning." He had closed his eyes, gathering chakra behind it. Kisame knew what was about to come. A trickle of blood ran down the Uchiha's right eye. He opened it.

"Amaterasu." Instantly the black flames flew to Cho, burned down her defensive wall of wind, and attached to her, hungrily licking at her flesh. She let out a scream, trying to push the flames away by the sheer force of her chakra, but they wouldn't get away until she was burned to ashes. Desperately she drew more and more power from Kai, built it up and pushed it against the flames. It worked, they flew away, but it had been too much.

Cho stumbled, her body was shaking, and for a moment she lost control. Throwing her head back she let out a loud high-pitched scream. The chakra came rushing into her system, filling her up, pushing her own to the side instead of merging with it, overthrowing her will. She couldn't control it anymore, it was about to consume her.

Itachi could only stare as the color was sucked out of her skin until it appeared to be transparent, long sharp claws grew out of her fingers, her scream changed into a low growl, black tattered wings broke free from her back. She was about to transform and whatever it was; Itachi didn't want the transformation to be completed. The Amaterasu took away a good amount of his strength, but he pulled himself together and flashed in front of the girl. Her violent chakra hit him like a shock wave, strong wind pushed him back but Itachi fought against it until he finally reached the girl. Grabbing her shoulder he forced her right eye to open with his other hand. Right away the power grew weaker. He locked eyes with hers, drawing her into his genjutsu. The chakra subsided until it completely had disappeared. For a moment longer he looked into her eye that held so much pain, fear, and horror. Then she lost consciousness and her limp body fell against his.

"Wow, that was one show" Zetsu commented and peaked through the leaves surrounding him. He had watched the whole spectacle, of course from a safe distance. His yellow eyes looked at the heavily panting Itachi who still held the naked and bloody girl in his arms, his bleeding eyes closed and his face grimaced in pain. Zetsu's gaze drifted to the pile of rubbles where Deidara must be lying underneath; to the barely conscious Kisame bleeding to death and the black flames dancing across the opposite wall.

"Kakuzu will get a heart attack when he sees this" the plant man mused. **"Forget Kakuzu, we should contact Leader instead."**

"Z-Zetsu…" The cannibal turned his head to look at Kisame who coughed up blood. "Samehada" he whispered out. The sword was slithering toward the girl but before it could reach her, Zetsu grabbed it and threw it to Kisame who snatched the handle of the protesting sword.

"Damn thing" the shark man mumbled while he absorbed the chakra Samehada had stolen from the little girl earlier.

Zetsu held his hand up. The sword's scales had deeply dug into his skin. Fascinated he watched the blood trail down. "I bet Hidan's body parts are still all over the room… **Let's contact Leader and then get a snack"** his dark half agreed and he vanished through the wall, leaving the mess behind.

* * *

**For some reason I loved writing Zetsu's part haha. Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19: Answers

**Thanks to Lurking Pheonix****, jessica. massey. 144, ariina, Gretgrmernatzi, and Momijii for the reviews. I also want to thank everyone who followed/favored so far and is still reading.**

**To ariina: I'm glad you like it! I always try my best to make everyone realistic because I loathe Mary-sues and ooc-ness myself. I love the Akatsuki for being badass criminals and not because fangirls make them romantic lovers.**

**To Gretgrmernatzi: I knew that word didn't look right! Thanks for the correction, I already fixed the mistake.**

**Chapter 19: Answers**

Kisame knocked at the door once. Not waiting for a reply he opened it and stepped into the room with the still unconscious girl, wrapped in Itachi's cloak, slung over his shoulder. He was still covered in blood but thanks to Samehada he was at least healed. The rest could be solved with a nice hot shower.

Irritated Sasori looked up from his work bench and glared at the intruder. "You shall heal her and try to find out more about her abilities. Leader's orders" he explained while putting the girl down on the ground.

Sasori sighed. "What happened anyway?" He had heard the ruckus but because of he was busy working on a new puppet he decided to let the others handle it. Not that in the end it only would be one of the brat's or that idiot Tobi's disturbances and he would have wasted his time for nothing.

"Hidan raped her. She got mad and attacked all of us." Mostly me, Kisame thought but who could blame her? "Hidan's body parts are scattered all over his ritual room, Kakuzu has lost one of his hearts and is currently raging because of the destruction she caused, and Deidara got injured." And Itachi was regaining his strength in their room, he finished in his thoughts.

"I will take care of her right away" Sasori said. "I won't let Leader wait."

Kisame grinned. "Of course you won't." With a last glance at the girl's body he left the room to take a shower.

Sasori connected his chakra strings to the finished puppet on his work bench and made it stand up. Satisfied with the result he stored it away in a scroll, stood up and picked the girl up just to leave his room and to walk through the hallways and then downstairs. He entered a room through a steel door. For a human the air would have been chilling cold but since he was a puppet he didn't mind.

In the middle of the room there was a steel table on which he put the girl down, strapping her with leather bindings just in case. This room was where usually his human puppets were created. He'd bring the corpses of remarkable shinobis he'd fought with down here and turn them into his puppets.

Glancing at the pale unconscious girl he put the cloak away and then picked up a sponge and water to start cleaning her body from the blood so that he could see better. He then started to heal her wounds which obviously had been inflicted by Hidan. Remembering what Kisame had told him he also eased the pain in between her legs.

Sasori then fully concentrated on examining her body. Of course the first thing that met his eye was the star-like pattern on her stomach. In its center was a ring of characters. He actually had wanted to examine it further the first time he had healed her but then this Kai interrupted them. He had never seen this symbol before…

The puppet master then let his auburn eyes roam over her body and skin. Like the last time he found out that she was really scarred. Most of the scars didn't come from the Akatsuki though but were much older. His hands glowed with chakra as he put them over her heart and then started to check her complete chakra network, organs, the circulation of her blood, the shape of her muscles, traces of early injuries and so on.

* * *

Itachi squint his eyes, reading through the scroll. Actually he should rest his eyes after he had used Amaterasu but this was more important than his health. Ever since he saw Cho losing control like that, after seeing her transforming into… whatever, he wanted to know what had happened back then. And he knew that the others wanted too, especially Pain and Tobi.

That's why he read through scroll after scroll, trying to find out what it meant and to grasp her secret. Pain would find it out anyway sooner or later, at the latest when he'd question Cho about it. And this time she wouldn't have another choice than answering him seeing as she was standing at the edge after attacking several Akatsuki.

Sighing he put the scroll aside and grabbed the next one. A headache was starting to form in his head and he had to fully concentrate on the words to be able to understand them.

The door to the room opened and Kisame entered. He only wore short pants and his hair was still wet. Grinning his usual wide grin he sat down on his bed and watched his partner with his head titled.

"Did you find anything yet?" Itachi just shook slightly his head. "You shouldn't overdo it, Itachi" he continued with a concerned frown. "It can't be good for your eyes."

"Hn" was the only reaction he got. The shark man sighed and leaned his head against the wall, closing his eyes. He knew better than to try to lecture the Uchiha when he obviously got it into his head to find out the meaning of the pattern.

"You seem to be in a surprisingly good mood" Itachi suddenly said though without looking up from the scroll.

Kisame shrugged. "I don't blame the kid for losing it and attacking all of us. At least Hidan deserved it… and me too." Maybe they'd be equal now and she wouldn't be that angry anymore after she partly paid him back. Itachi didn't say anything and Kisame cracked one of his beady eyes open to glance at the pile of scrolls and books the Uchiha had collected. Without saying a word he stood up and grabbed one of the books just to sit back down, flipping through the pages. He also wanted to know the girl's secret; especially after Samehada had acted that strangely to even abandon him for her. She must have one hell of chakra for provoking such a reaction from his sword. Of course Kisame had felt it too back then, but only back then. During all the other time, even during their short fight, he never once sensed this strange chakra inside of her.

It was about time to reveal her little secrets.

* * *

Restless Tsunade paced back and forth in her office, deep in thoughts. Still like a statue Shizune stood in the corner, Tonton in her hands. She knew better than to interrupt her master when she was in this concentrated thinking state.

Kakashi and Yamato had brought her all files containing Cho but it still didn't satisfy her. There was only written that after entering the village she was taken in by Danzou as he saw her potential and trained her to become a root member. At the night of the massacre she was found passed out by the Uchiha compound and taken to interrogation, done by Ibiki. She was accused to have helped Itachi Uchiha during the massacre, even though Cho claimed that she only got there because she sensed something unusual and was knocked out. Ibiki didn't detect her lying but she was still sent into prison. She escaped only a few days after but there were two root anbus in her cell, dead.

This totally doesn't add up, Tsunade thought. Why throwing her into prison when it is clear that she has nothing to do with it? They could have kept an eye on her, but nothing else.

Also she had summoned Ibiki himself to tell her everything he knew and he told her that he got the order to torture her in during the interrogation.

_"__It was strange since she clearly was not lying and had no idea about the massacre but it wasn't in my task to ask questions." _

The order came directly from the elder and Danzou didn't do anything to stop it, in the contrary he seemed to have his fingers in it. And then there were the two bodies found in Cho's cell… Could it be that they were sent to assassinate the girl? But why?! What was her role in all of it? Was she really this much of a threat to the Hidden Leaf or only to Danzou personally? Did she have any more information about the Uchiha massacre? Might she be in contact with itachi? Kakashi had told her that all three of them did once a mission together but that was it.

What was going on here? She had a rising suspicion that there was something played behind the scenes, behind her back. Clearly Danzou knew about it but Tsunade knew that he would only deny everything and tell her nothing.

"Kakashi! Yamato!" she yelled. Instantly the two jonin stood in front of her.

It was about time to make the root talk.

* * *

"What are you planning to do with her now?" Tobi asked curiously, leaning against Pain's desk. They were in the highest tower in Amegakure, discussing the faith of the little girl.

Pain who was sitting behind the table with Konan at his side, sighed. "To be honest I don't know. I am still curious about her power and it would be of great use to have her in Akatsuki… But after Hidan did this to her I can't trust her – and to be honest I can't blame her."

Tobi nodded. "We surely can't let her escape. Either she will be in our control or we have to kill her. It would be a waste of power but we can't risk her falling in enemy hands."

There was a knock on the door and then they all felt Itachi's chakra spike up. Because of Itachi knew of Tobi's true nature, the masked man stayed in his true personae.

"Come in" Pain said and the younger Uchiha entered. Pain instantly knew that he had found something but waited patiently for the other to speak up.

"I know what her secret power is" Itachi started and placed a piece of paper with the pattern that was drawn onto Cho's belly onto the table. "This symbol was once used for sealing techniques. It's originally from the first days of shinobi but was later forgotten as the shinobi invented better signs for sealing. This symbol was meant to get power of beasts, demons, and bijus. It wasn't used to seal them away in a ninja's body like today because that seal isn't strong enough and would have broken. Instead it connects the beast with the shinobi's chakra network so that the ninja can gain access to the beast's power and chakra. From what I've seen I would say that this Kai is connected with the little girl and thus she can summon his power. After the incident with Hidan she fully set it free and exposed the true force of her power."

During the whole explanation, Pain hadn't even twitched a muscle but remained calm. However, his eyes narrowed, thinking that this girl might really come in handy to their plans.

"That's… interesting" Tobi said, thinking about the new information. "This means that this Kai must be sort of a demon and that little girl has access to his chakra. And when she took in too much of his chakra, she almost transformed into a demon herself."

"Yes but there is something I don't understand" Itachi said and pointed to the picture of the seal. "The picture of this seal I found in a book looked similar but wasn't the same. This circle in the center of the seal wasn't there, that's why I didn't recognize it at first." Both Tobi and Pain leaned forward to study the drawn pattern better.

"It looks like an advanced form of a suppressing seal" Tobi finally spoke up and Pain nodded.

"Its purpose is probably to control the girl's seal and its force. But who put the adding seal on her?"

Before anyone could answer it, there was another knock on the door and Sasori's chakra spiked up. Without a word Tobi disappeared and Pain called the puppeteer in.

He for once wasn't in his Hiruko puppet but in his normal form. His expression looked as bored as normal but there was something in his eyes that sparkled with the interest of a scientist.

"Did you find something?" Sasori smirked and nodded.

"I did a complete check-over of her body and chakra-network. First thing: Her body shows many traces of previous torture and experimentation, though the scars of latter are older. There is also the pattern on her stomach…"

"It's kind of a sealing jutsu, connecting her charka network with that of this Kai person who probably is a demon" Itachi said. "But there is a seal that could suppress and limit the use of this chakra." Sasori glared at the Uchiha.

"Well it seems like you already found out enough. But" he continued and a smirk appeared on his lips "that's not everything. It's a rare seal for suppression but I've seen it before: In one of Orochimaru's notes."

Immediately Pain's eyes narrowed. "Orochimaru?" he repeated, hoping that he had heard wrong. But Sasori nodded.

"There are also the scars of the experimentations. They instantly reminded me of Orochimaru's handiwork when he worked on a test subject or corpse." Pain nodded. He trusted Sasori's sentence, after all they had been partners for some time.

"Then this means Orochimaru got a hold on her, experimented on her and her power and put the seal on her to prevent her from handling her power freely. In that case it also means that he most likely is now after her and knows that we have her."

"I can try to find out more information from the spy I have under Orochimaru's men" Sasori suggested.

Pain nodded. "You two are dismissed. Sasori, contact your spy. In no case we will let Orochimaru have her."

* * *

Deep in thoughts Itachi walked back to his room. He had no idea about Kai being a demon or Cho having that kind of power either. He let the sentence about Danzou lose in front of Kakashi in hope that they wouldn't let it go and thus pushing Danzou into a corner, abstracting him from his focus on Cho. But now there was the problem of the snake Sannin… Neither Pain nor Tobi would ever let her go now that Orochimaru was involved. The only way for Cho to survive all this, was to stay in Akatsuki and become a member. But would she do it after everything they put her through? Itachi heavily doubt it but still hoped that she would make the right decision.

Don't mess this up Cho, he thought with a sigh.

* * *

**Attention! I will probably write one more arc, including Orochimaru, that I already have planned out in my head, and then this story is about to end. However, I have no idea how I should end this so I leave this decision to you guys. I put a poll on my profile where you can vote what should happen to Cho. If you have other suggestions/ideas, please feel free to tell me.**


	20. Chapter 20: Cho's story

**Thanks to kakuzuthethrifty, cathyscloud9 ****and Momijii fort he reviews!**

**I only read over this chapter once, so there might be more mistakes than usual, sorry.**

**Chapter 20: Cho's story**

Cho woke up in a bed, her arms were tied to the bedpost and her feet were also bound. She felt totally drained and exhausted but surprisingly not in pain. Obviously someone had healed her and her wounds were bandaged up. She was also cleaned from all the blood… and sperm.

The sole memory was enough to raise the panic and fear and she had to focus entirely to force it back down and to not go into a state of shock.

Vaguely she remembered what she did during her revenge-attack. She doubted that Hidan was killed but she surely did kill Kakuzu, probably Kisame too, and both Deidara and Itachi must be hurt. Pain would never let her off the hook just like that. She was head deep in trouble.

Her eyes were glued on the door as it opened and revealed a blue haired woman. She remembered one of the holograms looking like a woman but other than that she never had seen her before. A paper flower was stuck in her hair and there was a piercing under her bottom lip. She was dressed in the same cloak like the men, her brown cold eyes with blue eye shadow stared down at Cho as she stepped next to the bed.

Cho wasn't a fool. She didn't presume that just because this member was a woman she'd be less dangerous. She was only a little bit surprised as she had expected Pain.

"Cho, my name is Konan and I'm here on Pain-sama's order." Cho didn't say anything, just stared back at the woman, trying to read her expression but failing.

"You attacked and hurt several members and caused heavy destruction. Do you have anything to say about it?"

Cho probably should have defended herself, trying to talk herself out of it but she didn't know what to say. Also… "I don't regret doing any of it" she finally said quietly but determined. She had been raped two times! These guys could impossible believe that she just would let that slip and even apologize for this!

"I see" was all Konan softly said. Maybe she understood her reasons slightly better because she was a woman herself but she received her orders from Pain and if he had ordered her to kill Cho, then this woman wouldn't waver.

"Wait… You said I only hurt several members but I thought I killed at least Kakuzu." A small smile appeared on Konan's lip though it was gone not only a second later.

"We are the Akatsuki. We don't die that easily. Nobody was killed during your attack." A part of her was disappointed while another was relieved.

"I have a few questions for you though. Answer them and we might reconsider killing you." Cho nodded surprised. She had been convinced they'd kill her or at least heavily punish her.

"I'd like you tell me everything about yourself: Your past, the secret behind the seal, your abilities and this Kai."

Cho sighed. She probably shouldn't do it but she had no other choice than to cooperate. Closing her eyes she recollected her thoughts and memories and when she reopened them, she began to tell.

"I grew up in a small village in Fire Country, at the border to Earth Country. It was a civilian village and we were an easy target for robberies. One day a shinobi of the Leaf came into our village. He had retired and wanted to settle down. He stayed with us and was a great help against the thieves and bandits. Rob, that was his name, was a dear friend to my parents. My dad was the leader of the village, you know? Rob one day told my parents that I had more chakra than a normal civilian child and that I could become even a shinobi myself if I would train hard enough. I started to get private lessons from him. It wasn't strict, more like a playful way to kill time. Once he told my parents about his contract with Kai. Kai is apparently an old demon, one of an ancient small kind that originally lives in caves and has great chakra reserves. Some of these demons like Kai decided at some point to leave the darkness of the caves and explored the world. Somehow one of Rob's ancestors managed to get a contract with Kai. They were connected through this star seal and the human could whenever he wanted draw power from the demon. The seal and thus the contract with Kai were handed from one generation to the next but Rob's children were all killed during battles.

Then ninjas from Iwagakure attacked. They randomly attacked villages near the border to provoke the Hidden Leaf. Our people didn't stand a chance. Rob did everything he could to give the others an opportunity to flee but he was only one retired ninja. He knew that he wouldn't survive this. So did my parents who also stayed behind, trying to hold the intruders off. They told me to hide and to go to the Hidden Leaf after. Before he died though Rob gave me the seal as I was like a daughter to him.

On my way to Konoha I often tried to summon Kai and when I finally managed… well he wasn't happy about it. In the end he started to train me. However, before I reached the village, I fell into a raging river and almost drowned. When I woke up I was in Orochimaru's hideout. He recognized the seal on my stomach and wanted to investigate it further. Today I understand that he only wanted Kai's power for himself but he never succeeded, simply because the seal can only be given from one person to another. So he decided to use me as a pawn. I was given the opportunity to continue my training with Kai. During other times Orochimaru placed several seals on my seal, thus blocking out Kai's chakra. One of these seals is still present today; it forces me to use blood in order to activate it and limits my abilities, hindering me.

However, one day I've drawn too much chakra from Kai and it overpowered mine. I lost control like when Itachi used these black flames on me. I destroyed the hideout and almost killed myself. Orochimaru then decided that I had to learn to control it properly and sent me to Danzou. I entered the root and was trained to become a shinobi. I fulfilled missions, I followed orders, and I killed. In the night of the massacre I ended up at the Uchiha compound's gates because I felt something… weird going on. Itachi knocked me out, the ANBU found me and presumed that I knew something about the attack and was even helping Itachi. Danzou let me fall and they tortured me. One night root members came into my cell in order to kill me. Luckily Kai had appeared beforehand because he wanted to see my pitiful state" Cho laughed humorlessly. "Well, we overpowered them and fled. I found the Dancing Dragon, they searched a worker and I took the job. I stayed there.

Well, you know the rest…" she finished with a small smile. "That's my life story in short."

Konan's face was unreadable as she stared blankly at Cho.

"So you don't know anything more about Kai?"

Cho shook her head. "I often asked him but he never answered. I only know what old man Rob told me."

Konan nodded and turned around to leave. "I will speak with Pain-sama about it. He will then decide what to do about you."

With that she left the room.

Cho lay back and sighed. "What a mess" she mumbled.

* * *

It must be about half an hour later when the door opened and again Konan stepped in. Her face was once again blank and thus Cho couldn't predict if she brought bad or good news.

The woman stepped to the bed, pulled out a kunai and cut through the bindings.

"Lord Pain wants to see you" was all she said as she turned around and stepped to the door, expecting Cho to follow her. Cho massaged her sore wrists and followed the blue haired woman without a word. She was led through several hallways before they stopped in front of a double door. Something about it already screamed _Powerful man waiting behind_ and Cho fought back the nervousness she was feeling with all her might.

That's it, she thought. Either she'd convince Pain to let her live or she'd die in that room.

"Enter" she heard his cold voice, muffled through the door and Konan pushed the doors open, entering. Cho took a deep breath and followed her.

Pain sat behind a huge desk, his elbows placed on the table and his fingers intertwined. Konan walked to stand at his side after closing the door.

Unsure Cho stood in front of Pain's desk, meeting his cold intense stare.

Pain finally sighed and closed his eyes. As he reopened them they were – if possible – eve more intense than before.

"Cho, after everything that happened, would you still agree on joining Akatsuki?" She looked at him surprised. He wouldn't kill her but still allow her to enter? But she hesitated with the answer. Could she join? Did she even want to? She agreed the last time because there was no other way out of this situation and she thought she'd get over everything and would be able to endure the pain. But even after more than three weeks she still was afraid of Kisame and now also Hidan had done _this_ to her, had violated her and she highly doubted that she would ever recover from the emotional scars these both men inflicted on her. Also she wasn't sure if she could even face them anymore.

"I don't know…" she mumbled looking down. "But… do I have any other choices except for saying yes?" He would just force her, threat her that _this_ would happen to her a third time and would finish breaking her down.

"The fact that Orochimaru is interested in you, also the true amount of power you hold changes things." Confused she looked back up at him.

"If I may ask you this: What does Orochimaru have to do with it?"

"He was once a member of Akatsuki. We can't allow the risk of you falling into his hands, if not for your knowledge than because we don't want such a power in our enemy's hands." Cho nodded as it sounded logical. "You have seen all of our faces, know who we are, some of our abilities and the position of our hideout. Also you have very destructive power. We can't let you free without knowing certainly where your loyalty lies." She understood his point but the truth was that she didn't even know herself to whom she was loyal to. To Konoha she was a threat and because of Danzou they wanted her head. Orochimaru only wanted to experiment on her further to make her power his. And the Akatsuki had put her through Hell so far. She had truly nothing left.

"You have no home to return to, you are an outcast, rejected from the world without knowing where you belong to: Just like everyone who is in Akatsuki. We can provide you a home; you will work together with a partner or most likely two. We'll give you a purpose in life and a mission, namely to help us achieve true peace. In your free time you can do whatever you want as long as you follow orders. You only have to vow your loyalty to me."

"What do you mean you want to achieve true peace?" she asked interested. They were a criminal organization; seeking peace was the last thing she expected to hear.

"Nations have battled against each other for far too long. We will put an end to that by collecting all the tailed beasts, creating the ultimate weapon: The Juubi. Alone the fear of this beast getting loose will stop the people from starting a war."

It was an interesting way to try to achieve peace although Cho didn't completely comply with it. But there was still a problem…

"I'm not sure if I will be able… to face certain members of your organization" she talked around the subject but Pain understood her.

"Orochimaru put a seal on top of your seal to suppress your power, is that correct?" he asked after some silent seconds. Cho nodded.

"What exactly are these restrictions?"

"I have to draw blood and connect it with the seal" she answered. "Normally I only need to focus my chakra and create the link to Kai's chakra. Also the amount of chakra and concentration I need to summon his power and maintain the link is much more than usually."

"I see… If it wasn't for the restrictions, do you think that either of the raping would still have happened?" She winced slightly at the word raping, but never loosened her blank mask. She thought about his question. If she would have been free to act than she wouldn't have hesitated in Hidan's presence because she wouldn't have needed to draw blood. She just could have used the chakra to cut off his head or rip out all of his limbs him so that he couldn't harm her anymore. She probably couldn't have done anything against Kisame since they suppressed her chakra but maybe she could have gotten free during one of the chance she got but had been just too slow to draw blood and put it on the seal. Also, maybe she wouldn't have gotten caught in the first place.

It was depressing to think that if Orochimaru wouldn't have put that seal on her, then none of this would have happened. She only got caught in this Hell because of the restriction.

"I guess not" she whispered out and a strange helplessness overcame her. What was the use of having access to Kai's power if she couldn't use it properly to defend herself?

"Good. I offer you to remove the seal in return for your loyalty." His words made her look at him surprised and shocked. Did she hear just right?

"Can you… Can you really remove it?" She barely managed to hide her anticipation and hope. Pain only smirked and gave her a look telling her that of course he could and he wouldn't answer to such a stupid question.

Cho bit her lip, her mind spinning.

"If something like that ever happens again, you are allowed to act like you want to, even kill the one doing this to you" Pain continued. "But I forbid you to take any revenge on anyone. You have to learn to co-work with the other members, including Kisame and Hidan. And I have to know that you can keep your emotions in check. I don't need a physical wreck in Akatsuki."

She didn't know if she could do that, seeing as she always started to tremble as soon as she just heard Kisame's voice. But she knew that he was right. And who knows, maybe it had helped to actually let out all that rage during the little incident.

Cho looked at Pain, determination in her eyes, and nodded. "I accept your offer Lord Pain. I will be a member in Akatsuki, be loyal to you and do everything you say."

She was a survivor after all.

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTE! I will leave this weekend for a three-week-trip so I won't update for at least 3 weeks! In the meantime, feel free to vote on the poll.**


End file.
